Thrown Back
by crazyabouthp17
Summary: After a freak time-turner accident throws Hermione back in time, she has to adjust to life in the 70s. Can she save the people she has loved twice or will she have to watch history play out? T-rated, may move up to M
1. Chapter 1

"Evans," James Potter shouts along the Gryffindor table. "Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans."

"Shut _up_ , Prongs," Remus says, taking a long drink.

James sits back down, shooting a hurt look in Remus' direction that makes Peter laugh. "Pads, Moony's being mean to me," he says, sticking his bottom lip out.

"Nothing I can do," Sirius says. "You know what he's like before he gets his morning coffee. You'd do better to leave the Lily-bugging until lunchtime."

"Or better yet, don't do it at all," Remus says. "It hasn't worked so far, Prongs, what makes you think it'll work this time?"

"I've grown four inches," James says, grinning proudly.

"I don't think it was your height Evans ever objected to, mate," Sirius says, giving a bark-like laugh. "It was your obnoxious personality."

"Ouch," James says. "Coming from you, man, that hurts."

Sirius opens his mouth to reply but before he can do so, there is a loud bang, a flash and a crash as a body lands on the Gryffindor table right in front of them. She is a small, young brunette – fairly pretty and dressed in a denim jacket, a hoody, a plaid button down shirt, tight jeans and sneakers. Hardly anybody notices these features, however, because they are more focussed on her many injuries. There is blood pouring out of a long slash up her left side, her right leg is pointing at an angle that no leg should point, one of her ribs is broken so badly it's broken the skin and she has a large head wound, as well as many other minor cuts and bruises.

"Professor McGonagall," Sirius shouts, turning to the teachers with an expression of pure terror. "Professor Dumbledore!"

"James, run and tell Madam Pomfrey," McGonagall shouts anxiously as she hurries down the aisle towards the table, her glasses slipping haphazardly off her nose. James takes off at lightning speed and Sirius, Remus and Peter all back away from the table as Dumbledore, Flitwick and McGonagall descend on the table, charming a stretcher to carry her out of the room. The boys watch in horror as the white material becomes very quickly soaked with her blood, but before they can see much more, she is out of sight.

"What the hell?" Remus whispers. "Who was she?"

"What happened to her?" Sirius says. "I've never seen anyone that beat up in my life."

"She looked so young," James says, re-joining them. "She can't be any older than us."

"You think she's 17?" Peter says incredulously. "What was she doing at 17 to end up like that?"

"Falling off a building?" Sirius says. "I can't think of anything else that would cause injuries like that."

"Did you hear what the professors were saying?" Remus asks James.

"I don't think they know who she is," James murmurs. "McGonagall looked absolutely terrified but also really confused. Dumbledore wasn't giving anything away though."

"Do you think…" Sirius glances around and then lowers his voice. "Do you think she's something to do with the Order?"

"She can't be," Peter says. "They don't allow underage wizards."

"Maybe she's with them," James says, his eyes flicking to the Slytherins. Theodore Nott is deep in conversation with Narcissa and Bellatrix Black and Severus Snape, but they all look as baffled as everybody else.

"I don't think so," Sirius says. "Her sleeves were rolled up and she didn't have the Mark."

"True," James says. "Merlin, do you think she'll survive?"

"I don't know," Remus says. "McGonagall doesn't worry easily but she looked really concerned."

"We should get going," Peter says. "We're going to be late for Transfiguration."

"Yeah, Wormy's right," Sirius says. "Maybe McGonagall can tell us more when we get there."

But McGonagall either couldn't or wouldn't tell them anymore. Every day, the four boys asked for an update on the young witch's condition but the answer was always the same: 'She's still unconscious'. Finally, on the fifth day, she snapped at them, 'I will tell you when there is any change, boys. Thank you for your concern.'

"We're not getting any more out of her," James says. "I think it's time we paid a visit to the hospital wing – don't you?"

"No," Remus says firmly. "I'll be there in a couple of days anyway, let's just wait."

"I think Remus is right," Peter says nervously. "She's obviously not well, we don't want to disrupt her recovery."

James' eyes fly to Sirius, who sighs heavily. "I agree with…Remus," he says finally. "We'll sneak in in a couple of nights – that way if we get caught, we can claim we're visiting him, not her."

"Fine," James says sulkily, his attention switching straight back to Lily. "Oi, Evans!"

Remus rolls his eyes and Sirius smirks as they follow James down the corridor.

* * *

"Hey Moony," Sirius says, pulling the cloak off and sitting down beside Remus' bed. "How you feeling?"

"Bit rough, but fine," Remus lies. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, course," James says, subconsciously rubbing a cut on his left arm. "Have you seen her then?"

"She's over there," Remus says, pointing to a bed on the opposite side of the room. The other boys hardly noticed her upon entering the room – she looks so tiny in the big white bed. Now they've seen her though, they can hardly bear to look away. Her upper arms are wrapped in bandages and the bottom half of her body is concealed by blankets, but the bits of her that they can see are covered in angry red scars or big purple bruises.

"What happened to her?" Sirius breathes, creeping over to her bedside and kneeling beside it.

"They don't know," Remus says, climbing out of bed and joining the other three beside her. "They think she was attacked."

"Has she woken up at all yet?" James murmurs.

"No, apparently not," Remus says, but even as he says it, the brunette's eyes flutter open.

They fall first on James and she smiles wanly, reaching out and squeezing his hand as her lips form the word 'Harry'. Then they move onto Remus and now they widen, her brow furrowing with confusion. She flicks her eyes back to James, zeroing in on his eyes and her mouth forms a perfect little O before she moves back to Remus, reaching out and squeezing his hand tightly. Then she looks over to the other side of the bed and her eyes fall on Sirius. She beams as tears start to roll down her cheeks and she reaches for his hand, lifting it up and kissing it lightly. She strokes his face, as if she can hardly believe he's there, and then pulls back, her eyes moving onto the fourth Marauder.

If they were confused before, they are entirely baffled now, as she starts to panic, her eyes bugging out of her head as she scrambles as far away from him as she can get. She is reaching for her wand, but James shakes his head reassuringly, gesturing for Peter to get out of the room. Peter scampers off, her eyes not leaving him the entire time. It's only when he's gone that she relaxes, bursting into a fresh wave of tears, throwing up in the bucket beside her and then screaming as blood starts to pour out of her side.

"Oh Merlin," Remus says. "Go, Prongs! Padfoot, go!"

"Get Pomfrey," James says, already running towards the door. "Come on, Sirius, we have to go!"

"We'll be back," Sirius promises the brunette. Even through the pain, she nods gratefully.

"Madam Pomfrey," Remus shouts, banging on the mediwitch's quarters. "Madam Pomfrey, she's bleeding pretty bad!"

Madam Pomfrey comes running out less than thirty seconds later and snaps, "Go and fetch Minerva and the headmaster!" Remus takes off instantly, taking one of their well-known shortcuts and climbing through a painting and into Dumbledore's office.

"Mr Lupin," Dumbledore says politely. "This is a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"She's awake, sir," Remus says breathlessly.

"Fetch Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore orders, instantly sweeping out of his office. Remus nods, hurrying down to McGonagall's office and banging on the door loudly.

"Mr Lupin, what is the meaning of this?" McGonagall says sharply as she opens the door. "Do you want to wake up the whole castle?"

"She's awake, Professor," Remus says. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to fetch you."

"Very well," McGonagall says. "Remus, do you feel well enough to return to the tower?"

"Oh yes, Professor," Remus says anxiously. "But there's something I need to tell you first."

"What is it, Mr Lupin?" McGonagall asks impatiently.

"The boys came to visit me and she woke up while they were there," Remus says hurriedly. "She recognised us. She knew us. What does it mean, Professor?"

"I don't know yet, Mr Lupin," McGonagall says heavily. "Hurry back to the common room now – I'll speak to the four of you in the morning."

"Yes, Professor," Remus says, breaking into a run and not slowing down until he gets back to the common room. He says the password and climbs through the portrait hole to find the other Marauders waiting for him. Peter is curled up on the couch, looking lost and confused, while James and Sirius are pacing up and down in front of the fire.

"Remus," James says anxiously. "Is she alright? What happened?"

"I got Dumbledore and McGonagall and they sent me back here," Remus says.

"Is she alive?" Sirius asks.

"Yes," Remus says. "Yes, I think so."

"Oh, thank Merlin," Sirius says, collapsing into an armchair.

"She knew us," Remus says. "Sirius, when she saw you, the relief…do you know her?"

"No, I don't…" Sirius trails off, thinking hard, and then says, "No, I definitely don't. I'd know her anywhere – did you see those eyes?"

"Don't get too attached, Padfoot," Peter says nastily. "She'll be dead by morning."

"Peter!" James and Remus gasp as Sirius buckles, stunned by his friend's harsh words.

"I know she freaked out when she saw you," Remus says. "And we'll find out why, I promise. But there's no need to be cruel."

"She's a weirdo," Peter says. "I don't see why you're all so worried about her. She's just some random."

"Yeah, some random who practically fell into our laps," James says. "She's just a kid, Pete, don't be so heartless."

Peter pauses, assessing the expressions on each of his friends' faces and then he nods. "I'm sorry," he says. "I was just confused."

"We all are, Pete," Remus says. "Come on, we should get some sleep. McGonagall said she wants to speak to us tomorrow."

"Okay," James says, heading towards the stairs. "You coming, Pads?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to stay here for a bit," Sirius says, staring sullenly into the fire. James frowns and then gestures for Remus and Peter to go on without him. He leans on the arm of Sirius's chair and asks, "Did it stop?"

"What?" Sirius says dozily.

"The world," James says, as if it's obvious. "Did the world stop turning when she looked at you?"

"Yeah," Sirius says.

"She's the one, mate," James says.

"And if she dies?" Sirius asks with a forced carelessness.

"She's not going to die," James says. "She can't. Not now."

* * *

"I want you to tell me exactly what happened," Professor McGonagall says calmly.

"Professor, how is she?" Sirius asks anxiously.

"She's fine, Mr Black," McGonagall says. "Well, fine is relative at this stage, but she's alive and awake. So far, however, she is refusing to speak to us. Now, tell me what happened last night."

"She woke up while we were visiting Remus," James explains quickly. "She recognised us all, especially Sirius – she cried when she saw him, she looked so happy. And then she saw Pete and absolutely lost it; she tried to curse him and after he left, she threw up everywhere and I guess she reopened her wound?"

"She tried to curse Mr Pettigrew?" McGonagall says, her brow furrowing. "That's extremely strange. Why would that be?"

"She looked scared," Sirius says, absolutely baffled. "I can't think of a reason why."

"But she recognised you?" McGonagall says. "And she looked happy to see you?" Sirius nods and McGonagall sighs. "Okay, Mr Black, I'd like you to go and see her. She's still very unwell but it might do her some good to have company, especially someone she recognises. Take Mr Potter and Mr Lupin with you – I'd suggest Mr Pettigrew stays behind for now until she is well enough to explain herself."

"Okay," Sirius says. "Can I go up there now?"

"Yes," McGonagall says, checking her watch. "Sirius, she's been through a very traumatic incident, the scale of which we don't yet know – do not push her please."

"Of course, Professor," Sirius says, already heading out of the door. "Boys, come on."

"What am I supposed to do?" Peter says pathetically.

"You can get a head start on the Transfiguration homework," James says, winking at Professor McGonagall, who smiles faintly.

"Excellent idea, Mr Potter," McGonagall. "Now run along, Mr Pettigrew, I'm extremely busy."

The three Marauders run off without Peter, who heads back up to the Gryffindor common room. They reach the hospital wing and Sirius – rather uncharacteristically – knocks on the door. Madam Pomfrey opens it an inch and sighs. "Any trouble, you three, and this little arrangement is off," she says strictly. "You understand?"

"Yes," Remus says and the other two nod, bouncing on their heels.

"In you come then," she says, letting them in to the room. They walk sedately down to the end of the wing and gather around the girl's bed. She looks round at them all vaguely and then reaches out and grabs Sirius's hand.

"Sirius," she says croakily and he almost jumps out of his skin he's so shocked.

"Yeah," he says. "That's me. Do you have a name?"

She nods but doesn't answer, turning to the other two. "Remus. James." They both blink at her for a moment before nodding in confirmation. She smiles and points to herself. "Hermione."

"Hermione?" Sirius repeats. "That's a beautiful name."

She blushes scarlet and swats him – the movement is so pathetic that his heart almost breaks. "How are you feeling?" Remus asks quietly.

"Tired," Hermione confesses. "Newspaper?"

"You want a newspaper?" James asks, summoning one from the other side of the room and handing it to her. She scans it anxiously and then her face falls.

"1977," she reads aloud. "September 19th."

"Yeah," Sirius says encouragingly. "That's what year it is."

She nods, points to herself again and says, "18 today."

"Oh, Hermione," James says, his voice betraying his sadness. "Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday," the other two echo shakily. She nods and smiles weakly. Then her finger moves to Sirius' chest and she raises an eyebrow.

"I'm 17," he says quietly. "Do you…do you know how this happened to you?"

She nods but then her eyes fill with tears and she doesn't speak again, instead watching them with interest. "So, I guess when you get out of this bed, you'll be joining our year group?" Remus says with forced breeziness.

She nods and then shrugs. "You'll get to meet all of our friends then," James says warmly. "Lily and Marlene and Cass and Al and Frank."

"Mhmm," Remus says, watching her carefully now. "And Peter."

Once again at the mention of Peter, her eyes bug and she shakes her head frantically. She swallows, sniffs, and eventually chokes out the words, "You can't trust him." All three of the boys frown and James whispers, "What do you mean?" but it seems the effort of a full sentence has exhausted her and she lies back, falling asleep almost instantly.

The three boys exchange a look before Sirius kisses Hermione's hand lightly and they all head towards the door, hurrying straight up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Ah boys," Dumbledore says. "How is our young guest?"

"Her name is Hermione," Sirius says. "She turned 18 today and she looked baffled to find out it was 1977."

"She knew us, sir," James says. "Before we even said anything, she knew our names."

"She knows what happened to her," Remus says frantically. "And she said we couldn't trust Peter. What does she mean?"

"I don't know, boys," Dumbledore says anxiously. "Hermione? She didn't give a surname?"

"No sir," Sirius says.

"I'm going to go and speak to her now," Dumbledore says. "Hopefully she will have more to say to me. Boys, I'd like it if you went back to visit her this evening. Clearly your visits are already doing her some good."

"Yes sir," James says.

* * *

That evening, when the boys return, Hermione is sitting up in bed and looking much brighter. "Hello," she says quietly. "How are you all?"

"Fine," Sirius says, sitting beside her and reaching out to grab her hand. She looks at him, surprised, and he drops it quickly but she shakes her head, smiling as she holds one of his between two of hers. "How are you?" he asks nervously.

"Much better," she says, smiling weakly at a hovering Remus and James. "Sit, sit."

"Did Professor Dumbledore speak to you?" Remus asks as he sits down.

"Yes, I talked to him," Hermione says quietly.

"Can you tell us?" Sirius asks.

"Yes, of course," she says, lying through her teeth. "I'm a Seer. I was taught in a special private school with five others. We were attacked and my friends were all killed. I'm the only one left and my teacher sent me here to protect me."

"Merlin, attacked by who?" Remus asks and now Hermione shoots him a scathing look.

"Death Eaters," she says quietly. "Who else?"

"Why would they come after you?" James asks. "You're just a kid."

"I see things though," she shrugs. "I saw you. I knew I would meet you. I was so relieved when I saw you the other night – I knew I'd come to the right place."

"What do you see about Peter?" Sirius whispers.

"You can't trust him," Hermione insists. "He will betray you all."

"How do we know we can trust you?" James asks tightly.

"Well for one thing, I know your secrets and I haven't spilled yet," she says. "Have I, Prongs?"

"You mean-?" Remus breaks off, horrified.

"Yeah, Moony," she says with a warm smile. "I know and I don't care. I think it's an amazing thing your friends have done for you and I don't wish to discredit that with what I say about Peter but you must trust me. You cannot trust him. Not with your lives."

"Well," Sirius says. "I don't know quite what to say to that. Are you okay, Hermione?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione says, but she's suddenly teary-eyed. "You guys should be getting back, it's almost curfew."

"Yeah, I guess," James says. "Night, Hermione."

"Goodnight," she says warmly, waving at Remus.

"Night," Sirius says, leaning down and pressing his lips to her forehead. "Sleep well and-"

"And dream of me," she says, beaming up at him. "An old friend used to say that to me."

"Sounds like a wise guy," he laughs. "Night, Mione."

"Goodnight, Sirius," she says, watching the three Marauders leave. As soon as they're out of sight, she claps her hand to her mouth to stifle her sobs and breaks down. She has barely five minutes of peace, however, before Professor Dumbledore walks into the room.

"Oh, Miss Granger," Dumbledore says sympathetically, sitting down beside the young girl. "Talk me through it?"

"I was born in 1979," she says quietly. "At the end of the First Wizarding War, James and Lily Potter are killed by Lord Voldemort, who was then somehow defeated by their son Harry. Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, is charged with selling them out, but he didn't, it wasn't him – it was Peter. But Sirius went to Azkaban and Harry went to live with Lily's sister. In 1991, he starts at Hogwarts and in 1993, Sirius escapes Azkaban. He finally confronts Peter, alongside Remus, in 1994, but he escapes and in 1995, he helps Voldemort return to power. In June 1996, Harry gets word that Sirius is in danger and he and I, with four of our friends, went to the Department of Mysteries to save him. But Sirius died. And then you died and the stuff with the Horcruxes and we were supposed to win because we got rid of them all but then we found out Harry was a Horcrux too and he died and then Remus and Tonks and suddenly we were losing and I was being chased and I ran up to your office because I thought I'd be safe there and I was bleeding and my leg was broken and I could hardly move and then I tripped into your shelf of Time-Turners and then…suddenly I was here." She breaks down in a fresh wave of sobs.

"Hermione, I am…I'm so sorry," Dumbledore says. "As you're aware, there is very little in wizarding lore about travelling forwards in time."

"I'm stuck here," she says, nodding listlessly. "Even if I could go back, I've probably already changed too much."

"Exactly," Dumbledore says. "But you can help us. You know what happens, you can help us change it."

"I can try," Hermione says. "But I don't know everything. I don't know what's already happened and what's yet to happen and I…I can try, Professor."

"That's all I can ask, Hermione," Dumbledore says. "You should rest now."

"Sir," she says as he gets up to leave.

"Yes?" he says.

"We need to save Sirius," Hermione says. "Even if everything else goes wrong, we can't let him go to Azkaban again."

"We won't," he promises.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Morning," Hermione says warmly as the three Marauders amble into the room. "How are you all?"

"Fine," Sirius says lazily, dropping into a seat beside her and resting his head on her lap.

"Good," she laughs, running her hands through his long dark hair. "James, be a sweetie and run and fetch Peter for me?"

"Peter?" James says, frowning. "I thought we couldn't trust him."

"We can't," Hermione agrees. "But for all I know, me not trusting him is what makes him untrustworthy. We need to try. _I_ need to try."

"Okay," James says, disappearing.

"What are you going to say to him?" Remus asks, sitting down on her other side.

"We'll see," Hermione says cryptically before she refocuses her attention on Sirius's hair, starting to plait it absentmindedly.

Less than five minutes later, James reappears with Peter in tow. "Hey," Hermione says warmly. "Peter, listen, I'm so sorry about before. You really look like someone who really doesn't like me and when I woke up, I was dazed and confused and I just freaked out, but there's nothing wrong with you and I'm so sorry for the way I acted. Honestly, it's taken me this long just to work up the courage to see you again, I'm so embarrassed about the way I behaved, but I'd really like it if we could be friends and-"

She has said all this at top speed and now Sirius interrupts, chuckling, "Whoa. Breathe, Mi, give Pete a chance to speak."

"Yeah, it's fine," Peter says quietly. "I'm sorry I scared you and I'm glad you're okay. I'd really like us to be friends."

"Well that's settled then," Hermione says, shooting him a dazzling smile. "Now you four should be getting off to class but I'll see you at lunch?"

"Definitely," Sirius says, leaning down and kissing her cheek lightly before he trots out of the room with the others just behind him.

Over the next few days, the Marauders spend all their free time with Hermione. They all get on with her in their own special way and they all come to adore her. James is a very good-looking young man, with boyish smiles and the messiest hair she's ever seen; he can sit for hours and talk to her about Lily – she's a great listener and she gives very good advice in a way that doesn't come across as condescending. Peter is good-looking in a very quiet way, with mousy brown hair and a sharp jawline; he quickly learns how clever she is and will go to her with homework queries; he'll sit at her bedside and work for hours as she explains things to him in a much more patient manner than any teacher he's ever had.

Remus is devastatingly handsome but completely unaware of it; he likes to talk to her. He'll climb into bed beside her, they'll wrap their arms around each other and just talk about anything and everything. They have very similar interests, they both love their cuddles, and she always saves him a square of chocolate. Meanwhile Sirius is a rockstar and a supermodel all rolled into one, with beautiful long hair and a heart-breaking smile; he will lie next to her in her bed with his head on her lap so that she can play with his hair and he will tell her stories of their best pranks. They are all exceptionally fond of her and they hate the moments they have to leave her.

One such night, as curfew rapidly approaches, the Marauders climb through the portrait hole in the Gryffindor common room. "Where have you four been?" Dorcas Meadowes shouts.

"Here and there," Sirius says airily.

"You up to no good again, Potter?" Lily says disapprovingly.

"Possibly," James says, grinning.

"Sirius, what on earth have you done to your hair?" Marlene laughs. Sirius reaches up to touch it – as usual, Hermione has spent the evening playing with it and it is in two French braids.

"Just trying something," he shrugs, beaming.

"Well it looks ridiculous," Marlene says.

"Thanks," Sirius says, flipping a braid over his shoulder as he heads towards the dorm. "Night, girls."

The next morning, the boys head off to the hospital wing before breakfast to find a surprise waiting for them. Hermione is standing in the centre of the room, fully dressed and ready for the day ahead. She is wearing a tiny black school skirt, a white blouse, tight grey jumper, red and gold striped Gryffindor tie, knee high grey socks and shiny black heels with the uniform black cloak. Her hair has been done so two plaits tie together at the back and then the rest of it falls freely down her back in long dark waves, and she is wearing light, flattering make-up.

"Whoa," Sirius says as his mouth drops open. "Hermione, you look…"

"Should I take your speechlessness as a good sign?" she laughs. "Come on, boys, I'm starving."

"You're really starting school today?" Remus says as he steps forward and hugs her tightly.

"Yeah," Hermione says. "I'm ready to go, I know I am."

"Okay," James says. "Stick by us, alright?"

"Promise," Hermione says warmly. "Come on, you need to show me where to go."

"You look beautiful," Sirius says, kissing her cheek lightly. "This way."

Five minutes later, the four boys enter the hall and sit down at their usual seats. After 30 seconds, Hermione walks into the room and it just stops. Nobody speaks as she walks down the aisle, sits down beside Sirius and swings her long legs over the bench. Some of the younger boys are climbing on the tables, desperate to get a look at the most beautiful girl they have ever seen. Even Nott and Snape are agog, stunned into silence by how pretty she is. Hermione ignores it, however, reaching across James to get some toast and laughing at something Sirius whispers in her ear.

Slowly but surely, people start to speak again, everybody discussing the mysterious new 7th year. Meanwhile, the 7th year Gryffindor girls descend on the table. "Hey!" Lily says brightly. "I'm Lily!"

"Yes, I know," Hermione says, standing up and hugging Lily warmly. "I'm Hermione, I'm a Muggle-born too. It's such a pleasure to meet you. The boys have told me all about how clever you are and I hope we'll be good friends."

"I'm sure we will," Lily says, smiling.

"I'm Cass," Dorcas says, throwing her arms around the girl. "It's nice to meet you, Hermione."

"So nice to meet you, Cass," Hermione gushes. "Your hair is _so_ pretty; you'll have to tell me how you got it like that."

"I'm Marlene," Marlene says brashly. "So you're the girl that's been keeping our boys so busy?"

"Yes, I'm sorry about that," Hermione says sheepishly. "They're such sweethearts though, you must have them well-trained."

"No way," Alice says. "They're nightmares normally. I'm Alice, by the way."

"Hi, Alice," Hermione says, leaning in and kissing the girl on the cheek. "Nah, I can't believe that. You're lovely, aren't you Sirius?"

"Yeah," Sirius replies, pulling a face at her. Hermione laughs lightly, sitting back down and leaning into Sirius' chest. He slips an arm around her shoulders and kisses her forehead before turning his attention back to his breakfast.

"Oh no!" Peter says and everyone looks at him. His toast is on the floor, jam side down, and he is staring disapprovingly at James.

"What was I saying about them being lovely?" Hermione says. "Shows what I know, huh?" All the girls laugh, taken with her, and she hands her own toast to Peter. "Have mine, I'm not hungry."

"Hermione," Remus warns. "Madam Pomfrey said you had to eat something."

"I'm not hungry," she says, pouting at him.

"Have some cereal at least, please," Remus says firmly.

"I'll have a big lunch," she promises, turning back to the girls. "Do any of you have Defence first? I'm supposed to be there but I don't know where the classroom is."

"I'll show you," Lily says. "Cass and I have Defence too."

"Great," Hermione says, getting to her feet. "I'll see you later, boys." She bends down, presses her lips to Sirius' cheek, blows Remus a kiss and winks at James and Peter before following the other two girls down the aisle. They barely reach the door, however, before their path is blocked by a tall man with very familiar facial features.

"Theodore Nott," he drawls. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

"The pleasure's all mine," Hermione says, oozing charm. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"May I say how stunning you look on this fine morning?" he says, licking his lips.

"How kind of you," Hermione says. "If you'll excuse me, I'm running late to class and these gorgeous girls offered to show me the way."

Nott's eyes fall on Lily and Dorcas. "I would have thought a young lady of your class would know better than to associate herself with Mudbloods and Blood Traitors," he says.

"I would have thought a gentleman like yourself would know better than to resort to name-calling," Hermione says icily.

"Well, I-" For the first time since Lily and Cass have known him, Nott falters and Hermione takes advantage of this, bowing her head and murmuring, "Good day to you, sir," before she sweeps past him and down the corridor.

"Merlin's pants," Lily squeals as she and Dorcas catch up with Hermione. "Nobody speaks to Theodore Nott like that – nobody!"

"Well maybe somebody should," Hermione says, grinning.

"I thought you were gonna be all buddy-buddy with him and then you just – wham! Amazing," Cass says, beaming. "So good, Hermione – just wait until the boys hear!"

"Yeah, Sirius is going to be even more in love with you than he is already," Lily teases.

"Sirius isn't in love with me," Hermione says, blushing.

"Of course he is!" Lily exclaims. "You don't know what he's like normally – I've never seen him act like that with anyone before. He adores you, girl!"

"If you say so," Hermione says doubtfully. "I'm hardly going to take romantic advice from you, Lily Evans. Not when you're so obviously in love with James Potter and refuse to do anything about it."

"Thank you!" Cass says. "I've been saying this for years, Lil; I don't see why you won't just give him a chance."

"James Potter is an arrogant toerag," Lily says primly.

"He's really not," Hermione says. "He might have been when you met him, I don't know, but he's not now. He's a very clever, very kind wizard who just happens to be hot as hell and head over heels in love with you. Have you actually even had a conversation with him in the last few years?"

"Not really, no," Lily admits. "But he's so…so…"

"So into you?" Hermione laughs. "Come on, Lily, what's the worst that can happen? You fall in love with him?"

"Whatever, Granger," Lily laughs. "I'll admit I've got feelings for Potter when you admit you've got feelings for Black."

"Hardly the same thing, Evans," Hermione says. "Is this the room?"

"Yeah, just here," Cass says. "Our teacher is Professor Knight. She's new but she seems good. She's really sweet."

"Kinda naïve though," Lily says. "We're doing duelling practice today and she thinks it's a good idea to pair up Gryffindors and Slytherins. Honestly, if nobody ends up dead, it'll be a good day."

"Yeah," Hermione says. "Do you have your partners already?"

"Nah," Cass says. "She'll just do it randomly."

They file into the room and take their seats, Lily and Cass next to each other with Hermione behind them. James, Sirius and Remus arrive shortly after, Sirius slipping into the seat next to Hermione and throwing an arm around her shoulder. Slowly the room fills up until Professor Knight arrives and then the room falls quiet.

"We have a new student today," she says, scanning the room. "Ah, Hermione, there you are! Professor Dumbledore says you have received intensive duelling training – I wonder if you'd like to be one half of our first pair?"

"Uh, Professor," Sirius begins, but Hermione gets to her feet confidently.

"Sure," she says brightly.

"Great!" Professor Knight says warmly. "And who shall we have to partner you?" Her eyes wander to the Slytherin side of the room and fall on Theodore Nott. "Ah, Nott – think you can handle the heat?"

"I'm sure of it, Professor," Nott says slimily.

"Wonderful, so we have our first pair," Professor Knight says. The two seventh years make their way to the front of the classroom as she continues, "Now the intention of this duel is to stop the other person from attacking so you're to use defensive spells only." They nod, now facing each other.

"First, we bow," Nott says. Hermione grins, not taking her eyes off him as she does so. "And then," he continues. "We begin."

She blocks his first spell wordlessly before he's even finished saying it, and then suddenly he's stiff as a board, bound by ropes and completely unconscious and he falls to the floor. The whole duel lasted less than ten seconds and Hermione didn't speak a word, but Nott is definitely the loser.

"Well, Miss Granger," Professor Knight says eventually. "An excellent use of non-verbal spells. 20 points to Gryffindor." Hermione beams and walks back to her seat, where all her friends are laughing. Sirius is on the floor, Remus is bent double, Lily and Cass are both crying and James is on his feet and he greets her with a hug.

Meanwhile at the front of the room, Professor Knight has revived Nott who looks absolutely mortified. He walks over to Hermione's seat and extends his hand. "That's the second time you've made a fool of me, Miss Granger," he says furiously. "Trust me when I say there won't be a third."

"Okay," she says quietly. "Good to know."

* * *

"I cannot believe you owned Nott like that," Sirius says, still laughing his head off. "Like seriously, Granger, where did you learn to duel like that?"

"That's for me to know and you to wonder about," Hermione says. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go for a walk around the grounds."

"Would you like some company?" Remus says. "I could use the fresh air."

"Thank you, Remus, but no," she says, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. "I need some space. I'll catch up with you all later."

"Hermione, maybe one of us should come with you," James says. "The Slytherins will be out for your blood and I…"

"You think I can't handle myself?" Hermione says, grinning. "See you." She walks off and then the Marauders turn to the other girls.

"What do you think of her?" James asks.

"I think Sirius is in love with her," Lily says, watching Sirius carefully.

"She's amazing," Sirius shrugs. "So, what if I am?"

"She's been here five minutes," Remus says. "Let's not go rushing into anything. This could be the real thing, Sirius – you don't want to screw it up."

"I know," Sirius says severely. "She's my Evans."

"What?" Lily says, blushing.

"You know," Sirius says. "I feel about her the way Prongs feels about you."

"Yes, well," Lily splutters.

"Please go on a date with me?" James says, taking advantage of her flustered state.

"Well, I," Lily falters for a moment, staring at him. "Yes, okay. I will."

"What?!" James says.

"I said yes," Lily laughs.

"Oh Merlin," James says. "Pads, did you hear that?"

"I heard, mate," Sirius laughs. "She told you so."

"Who told him what?" Cass asks.

"Hermione told James to ask Lily nicely," Remus asks.

"And she was right," Sirius says, beaming. "Come on, let's go get lunch."


	3. Chapter 3

On Saturday morning, Sirius wakes up early for Quidditch practice. He heads downstairs into the common room and finds Hermione curled up on the sofa reading. "Morning," he says and she looks up, smiling warmly.

"Hey," she yawns, stretching.

"Can't sleep?" he asks.

"It's been a long time since I've slept in a dorm," she admits. "Plus, Cass snores."

"I know," Sirius chuckles. "Hey, is that my shirt?"

"Yeah," she says. "I stole a couple of yours, a couple of Remus' and a couple of James' for Lily."

"What about Peter?" Sirius asks.

"He's smaller than me," she says as if it should be obvious. "Kinda defeats the purpose of wearing an over-sized t-shirt to bed."

"You wore my shirt to bed?" he says, grinning. "Does that make you my girlfriend?"

"It makes me a thief," she says, avoiding the question. "Where are you going?"

"Quidditch practice," he replies.

"Oh right," she says, nodding. "You're a Beater, right? And James is a Chaser? Where is James?"

"He should be coming," Sirius says. "It's just hard to get him out of bed in the morning."

"Like Harry," she says under her breath, grinning.

"So, you gonna come watch us practice?" Sirius asks.

"Yeah, I don't see why not," Hermione beams. "I should probably go and put some pants on though, right?"

"Good idea," he laughs, unwinding the scarf from around his neck. "Wear this."

"Why?" she says, taking it.

"Because I'm asking you to," he says simply. "I'll see you out there?"

"Definitely," she grins, leaning in to kiss his cheek. At the last second, he turns his head and presses his lips against hers briefly. "What was that for?"

"Good luck," he says, beaming. "See you." He bounds out of the common room, whooping, and she giggles, turning and heading towards her dorm. Before she can get there, however, James appears, a confused expression on his face. His eyes fall on her and it clears into an expression of realisation.

"Oh, it's you," he says.

"What's me?" Hermione asks.

"You're the reason Sirius is so happy," James says. "You're always the reason Sirius is happy lately."

"What do you mean?" she laughs. "Sirius is a happy guy, isn't he?"

"He is," James agrees. "Or at least, he pretends to be. But with you, he just…he's different, I don't know. I see he gave you his scarf."

"He did," she says, blushing as she glances down at it. "Does that mean something?"

"Put it this way," James says, grinning. "I've been trying to give Lily my scarf for years."

"Oh, should I give it back?" Hermione says anxiously. "I don't want to tread on anyone's toes."

"Babe, every girl in the school wants Padfoot's scarf," James laughs. "And he chose you. Don't give it back. Wear it with pride."

"Okay," Hermione says, tying it round her neck with a grin. "I'll see you in a bit, James."

"Okay," James says. "Oh, and Mi?" Hermione turns back and raises an eyebrow. "I won't tell anyone you sleep in his shirt."

"I appreciate that," she laughs. "But he's probably going to tell _everyone_."

"True," James says.

With that, he hurries off to join practice while Hermione heads up to the dorm to dress for the day. She puts on a pair of figure hugging skinny jeans, a tight black jumper, a grey gilet and boots, topping the outfit off with Sirius' prized scarf, and then heads down to the pitch to watch their practice.

* * *

"Hey!" Lily shouts as she, Cass and Marlene join Hermione in the stands. "How long have you been out here?"

"Couple of hours," Hermione says, shrugging. "I like the fresh air and I couldn't sleep any longer."

"How are they doing?" Cass asks, looking out at the pitch just as Adrian Lewis dives for the Snitch.

"Good," Hermione nods approvingly. "Adrian's on top form, Sirius is his usual excitable self and-"

"Is that his scarf?!" Marlene shrieks.

"What?!" Lily and Cass shout as Cass slips off her seat.

"Oh, Merlin it is," Lily gushes. "Hermione, when did he give that to you?!"

"This morning," Hermione says. "It's just a scarf."

"Just a scarf?!" Marlene groans as Cass falls off her seat again. "It is _not_ just a scarf, Hermione! He's basically asking you to be his girlfriend!"

"What?!" Hermione says loudly. "Are you serious?"

"No, he is," Cass says, pointing to the Beater.

"Not the time," Hermione says, swatting Cass angrily.

"Sorry, sorry," Cass says.

"Mi, you're a Muggleborn," Lily says. "You know in American movies, when a guy's going out with a girl, sometimes he'll give her his jacket?"

"Yeah," Hermione says apprehensively.

"Well, we don't have jackets," Lily says. "We have scarves."

"Good Lord," Hermione says. "You guys, I didn't know."

"Clearly," Cass says, grinning. "But Sirius did and he gave his to you!"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asks, pulling the scarf off anxiously.

"Do you have any idea how many girls have tried to get Sirius' scarf over the years?" Marlene laughs. "Hell, I dated him for six months and he didn't even suggest it. Some girls even went as far as to steal it! And he knows you for what, three weeks and he just hands it over, easy as that."

"I didn't know," Hermione says awkwardly. "Does that mean he's going to expect something from me now?"

"If it was anybody else, I'd say yes," Lily says quietly. "But it's Sirius. He's used girls for years without turning a hair but with you, he hasn't even tried. I think he's just trying to show you that he cares."

"Merlin," Hermione says. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to be messy or complicated, I just wanted to fade into the background."

"Babe, if you really wanted that, you wouldn't have worn stilettos on your first day," Marlene teases. "Or knocked Theodore Nott out in ten seconds flat. You need complicated, which seems to suggest that Sirius is your guy."

"But he's Sirius Black," Hermione says and the other three nod in agreement.

"He is," Lily says. "And you're Hermione Granger."

* * *

"Afternoon," Sirius says, throwing himself down on the couch beside Hermione. She is curled up in the empty common room, her knees pulled up to her chest and is reading a book. She puts it down as he speaks and surveys him with a distinct displeasure colouring her face.

"You are in a world of trouble," she says severely.

"Me?" he yelps. "Why?"

"What in Godric's name were you thinking?!" she says, whacking him with her book. "You didn't tell me what the scarf meant! I thought you were just being nice."

"I was," he laughs. "Stop hitting me, you mad girl, and listen." She lets him tug the book out of her hands and crosses her arms tightly, waiting. "Hermione, I've been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for 5 years and I've never even considered giving anyone my scarf. I knew the connotations and I knew what people would say. I also knew that my brother would send word to my mother who would doubtless abuse me for making stupid, reckless choices. I knew all of that and I didn't see the point. There was no-one at Hogwarts who was worth it. And then you came, literally crashing into my life. And I didn't care anymore. I didn't care what people said, not even my mum. I just wanted to make sure you weren't cold. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Hermione says. "I would have liked it if you'd warned me. Seriously, Sirius, if looks could kill, I'd have died a hundred times over today."

"Well that's because I'm really hot," he teases, pouting as she laughs. "Are you really mad at me?"

"No," she says, brushing her thumb against his lips.

"Give me a kiss then," he says, leaning closer to her.

"What's this one for?" she asks, not pulling away.

"For forgiveness," he says, pressing his lips against hers. This time it is longer; his mouth moulds to hers and he kisses her until she has to pull away to breathe.

"That was quite a kiss," she says breathlessly. "You'll be the death of me, Sirius Black."

"Maybe," he laughs. "But you'll enjoy it." He leans in and kisses her again, brushing his thumb over her cheek and then sliding his hand up into her hair. She mirrors his actions, her hand fisting in his hair.

"We really shouldn't be doing this, you know," she says, panting as she pulls away. "I am not good for you."

"Me either," he says, grinning cheekily.

"I'm serious," she says.

"Nope, that's me," he says and she smiles even as she groans.

"Sirius, you should find yourself somebody else," she says urgently. "Somebody safe, somebody normal, somebody-"

"Boring?" Sirius suggests. "Sweetheart, does that sound like something I'd enjoy?"

"I know but-" she tries again and once again, he cuts her off.

"Hermione, stop," he says firmly. "It was never a choice. You are…bewitching. I could never be satisfied by normal again."

"Is that what this is about for you?" she snaps. "Being satisfied?"

"No!" he protests. "No, of course not, I was just saying-"

"Well don't just say," Hermione says. "I'm not your girlfriend. You're not my boyfriend. Merlin, Sirius, I don't do boyfriends. I've never done boyfriends, I'm not that kind of girl and you're certainly not going to be my first."

"Maybe I'm not your boyfriend now," Sirius says fairly. "We haven't known each other very long, that's fair enough. But I will be your boyfriend, your first boyfriend. And I'll also be your last."

"Why?" she teases. "You gonna kill me?"

"I'm gonna marry you," he says without a hint of humour. She blinks at him, stunned, and then his face cracks into the most beautiful smile. "I'm gonna marry you to death, Hermione Granger."

"I might just take you up on that," she laughs. "I just need to take it slow, okay?"

"Take what slow?" he asks. "The…physical stuff or…?"

"No," she says. "No, not that. I can handle that. It's just…the last time I fell in love, he died. I'm not ready to get hurt like that again. And you scare me, Sirius, because I feel more for you in two weeks than I ever felt for most of the guys I thought I loved."

"Well don't get all soppy on me, Granger," he laughs. "Come on, just give me a kiss."

"What's this one for?" she says, beaming.

"For…for simplicity," he says, leaning in and pressing his lips against hers once more. It is brief but it is sweet and when he pulls away, he grins at her like she's his favourite person in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks, gossip is rife about Sirius and Hermione's relationship status, but they are giving nothing away. She is very affectionate with him in public, but she is also extremely affectionate with Remus, Peter and James, hugging and kissing them at every opportunity. People follow them around, watch them carefully in the common room, pass on every hint they hear, but nobody knows the truth.

As one Saturday morning dawns, so does the first Quidditch match of the season. Hermione and Lily sit with Remus and Peter at breakfast, trying to force Sirius and James to eat something. "Sirius Black, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were nervous," Hermione teases.

"I don't get nervous," Sirius says huffily.

"Then have something to eat," Hermione says firmly. Sirius meets her eyes, pouting slightly, but she is unwavering and finally his hand snakes out and he grabs a piece of toast from her plate, biting into it defiantly. "That's fine," she says, grinning broadly. "As long as you've had something. James? What do we have to do to get you to eat something?"

"I'm really not hungry, Hermione," James insists.

"You are 17 years old," Hermione says. "Do I need to feed you like a toddler? Because I will and you know I will and it will be extremely embarrassing for you."

"You wouldn't," James says, aghast.

"Of course I would," Hermione laughs. "Are you going to eat?"

"Fine," James says, grabbing some toast and chomping it down in two bites. "Can I go now?"

"You absolutely can," she says, beaming. "Sirius, come here."

Sirius bends down beside her and grins as she presses her lips against his gently. "What was that for?" he teases.

"For good luck," she whispers. "Now get out there and win."

"Will do, sweetheart," he says, running out of the hall with James just behind him.

* * *

As Adrien dives for the last time and catches the Snitch, three quarters of the arena erupt into noisy cheers. James punches the air, circling above the crowds, while Sirius dives down to where Hermione is sitting and pulls her up onto his broom. "Sirius!" she squeals, laughing loudly. "Put me down, you moron!"

"Not until I've done this," he says, kissing her hard. She grins, kissing him back with such fervour that she almost slips off the broom. Everyone in the stadium is watching them but they don't care, completely focussed on each other. Until, that is, James flies past, shoving Sirius as he goes. Hermione slips again but the Black heir grabs her, holding onto her tightly as he flies down to land.

"You're such an idiot," Hermione laughs as she hugs James tightly. "Good thing you're an idiot that can fly really, because you haven't got much else going for you."

"You love me," James says, twirling her under his arm as he laughs.

"I do," Hermione says, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "And I'm so very proud of you."

"Stop, you'll make me blush," James teases.

"Fine," Hermione laughs, turning and flying back to Sirius who lifts her up with the force of his hug. When he finally puts her down, he leans in, kissing her gently. "What was that for?" she teases.

"For honesty," he says. She raises an eyebrow, curious, and he grins broadly, explaining, "I've wanted to do that since I first laid eyes on you and I'm not going to lie about it anymore."

"Me too," she says, trying to force down the pure joy which seems to overwhelm her every sense.

"Good," he says. "Then I'm going to do it as often as I can from now on and you never have to ask why again."

"Okay," Hermione says. "Now, go. Celebrate with your team. I'll see you back in the tower."

"Fine," he says, kissing her once more before he charges, whooping loudly, into the throngs of the team celebrations. She watches him go, laughing, and then turns straight into the girls from her dorm.

"What the hell was _that_?" Marlene says excitedly.

"That was Sirius Black," Hermione says. "I don't know why I thought I'd be able to withstand his charms when so many others before me couldn't."

"You have," Cass says, linking arms with her as they start the walk up to the castle. "You haven't slept with him yet – that's a massive achievement. He's the one who can't withstand your charms."

"Cass is right," Alice says. "I've never seen Sirius like that. I think he could love you."

"What's going on with you and James?" Lily, who has clearly been distracted, bursts out.

"What do you mean?" Hermione says, exchanging a look with a grinning Marlene.

"You hugged him first," Lily says. "Before Sirius or anybody else. And you kissed him. And he laughs with you and he dances with you and I just…"

"Okay, stop," Hermione laughs. "A, I hugged James first, yes, but only technically. You're forgetting the part where Sirius kissed me on his broom. That was his congratulations. B, James is my friend. I dance with him and I hug him and I kiss him and yes, we laugh, but we are just friends. More than that, I feel like…like James is the brother I was always meant to have, you know? Him and me, we've just clicked into this perfectly natural relationship. But it's not romantic in any way, for either of us. I have whatever this is going on with Sirius and _he_ is in love with _you_. So, get off your backside and just do something about it."

Lily stares at her for a moment and then hugs her tightly. "Thank you for not falling in love with him," she whispers.

"With James?" Hermione teases. "He's a bit of a prat, don't you think?"

"Oh, shut up," Lily chuckles.

"Anyway," Hermione says, turning to the others. "I feel like all we do is talk about my love life or Lily's. How are the rest of you doing?"

"Ask my lover," Cass says, holding up the index and middle fingers of her left hand.

"Oh Cass," Hermione groans as the rest of the girls burst out laughing. "No, I will not have this – I'm gonna find you a guy. Even if it's just for one night."

"Eh, I don't need any more one night stands," Cass says. "Just you watch – I'm undoubtedly going to 'fall' into Remus's bed tonight."

" _What_?!" Hermione gasps. "You and Remus?"

"Yeah, a couple of times," Cass shrugs. "It's no big deal, Mi. It's certainly not true love like with you and Sirius."

"Oh whatever," Hermione says, rolling her eyes. She follows the girls without even thinking as they duck under a tapestry and then freezes, paralysed by the memory.

 _Hello, Minister!" bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"_

 _"You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee._

 _"You actually are joking, Perce…. I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"_

 _The air exploded. They had been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and Percy, the two Death Eaters at their feet, one Stunned, the other Transfigured; and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart, Hermione felt herself flying through the air, and all she could do was hold as tightly as possible to that thin stick of wood that was her one and only weapon, and shield her head in her arms: she heard the screams and yells of her companions without a hope of knowing what had happened to them –_

 _And then the world resolved itself into pain and semidarkness: she was half buried in the wreckage of a corridor that had been subjected to a terrible attack. Cold air told her that the side of the castle had been blown away, and hot stickiness on her leg told her that she was bleeding copiously. Then she heard a terrible cry that pulled at her insides, that expressed agony of a kind neither flame nor curse could cause, and she stood up, swaying, more frightened than she had been that day, more frightened, perhaps, than she had been in her life._

 _And Harry was struggling to his feet in the wreckage, and three redheaded men were grouped on the ground where the wall had blasted apart. Harry grabbed her hand as they staggered and stumbled over stone and wood._

 _"No – no – no!" someone was shouting. "No! Fred! No!"_

 _And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face._

"Hermione!" Marlene shouts and Hermione is brought back to the present. "Hermione, are you alright?"

She doesn't need to touch her face to know that she is crying and she backs away, back under the tapestry and into the deserted corridor where she bends down, kneeling in the exact spot that Fred's head lay. And she weeps. She weeps until she can hardly breathe, she weeps until she couldn't weep anymore, she weeps. And then, after what felt like an age has passed, a pair of strong arms close around her and hold her. Safe and guarded, she weeps again, remembering another Hogwarts prankster who died laughing.

 _Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock…_

 _It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch… And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place._

At some point, she must have stopped crying but she hardly remembered it. The first thing she was aware of after the memories overwhelmed her was Sirius's voice. "Mi," he says gently and she blinks up at him. "Are you done? Do you…are you ready to move?"

"Yes," she says, in a voice so hoarse it doesn't even register that it's hers. Slowly and steadily, he helps her to her feet and half guides, half carries her up to Gryffindor Tower. Inside the common room, the party is raging, but he pushes straight through and up to his dorm, where Remus, James, Peter and all the girls are waiting for them.

Without a word, James steps up and pulls her close to his chest. She hugs him back only briefly before she steps back again and sits down on the end of Sirius's bed. "I am sorry," she says clearly and calmly. "I did not know that that was going to happen."

"You don't have to apologise to us," Sirius says, kneeling at her feet. "Not ever."

"I do though," Hermione says. "My demons are my own and I can't let them haunt you too. You should all go and enjoy the party. I'm going to stay here and take a nap if that's alright?"

"Of course it is," Sirius says. Hermione smiles wanly and then her eyes flick to James who climbs onto the bed beside her, wraps his arms around her and holds her until she falls asleep.

The next thing she is aware of is being able to hear but not see.

"She said she's a Seer," Sirius says in a hushed voice. "Maybe she saw something that upset her?"

"I just don't think so," Lily says. "She doesn't…she doesn't behave like a Seer. Seers see certain things, don't they? She knows _everything_ about us. About everything."

"What are you saying, Lily?" Remus whispers.

"I'm saying that she acts like she's been here before," Lily says. "Like she knows Hogwarts, like she's lived a life here, like she's loved and lost here, like this is her home. And she knows us and sometimes when she looks at us, she looks sad, like she's seen us at our lowest points. You know what I'm saying, Remus."

"I do," Remus hisses. "And I think it's stupid."

"Maybe you could spell it out for us less smart ones?" Marlene says sharply.

"Shush," Peter and Alice murmur.

"Lily is under the misguided impression that Hermione is not in fact a Seer but instead is from the future," Remus says scathingly.

"Lily's right," Hermione says hoarsely. She feels the shocked silence hanging in the air and rolls her eyes, struggling to sit up.

"Here," Sirius says, helping her. "What did you say, Hermione?"

"You heard," Hermione says, her eyes swivelling to Lily, who is looking undeniably smug.

"You're from the future?" Cass says breathlessly.

"Mhmm," Hermione says. "I'm sure you have questions."

"When?" Remus asks tightly.

"I was born on the 19th of September 1979," she admits. "I travelled here from May 2nd 1998."

"You know us?" Alice asks quietly.

"Some of you," she confesses, forcing her expression to remain neutral. "Some of you…some of you are dead. Wait, no. All but one."

"What?" Marlene says disbelievingly. "How can that be? What?"

"I'm so sorry," Hermione says steadily. "I know this is hard to hear."

"Yeah," Sirius says. "It is. And I think we deserve the full story."

"You do," Hermione agrees. "But not now. Everybody is tired and you need time to take this much in. We can all meet tomorrow and I'll tell you everything."

"Okay," James says. "Let's all go and enjoy the end of the party, yeah?"

"Good idea," Marlene says, already halfway out the door.

"Wait," Sirius says, grabbing Hermione's arm and holding her in place. "You and I need to talk in private."

"What, Sirius?" she says, turning back to face him. His eyes are almost black and rage-filled and he spins her so she is sitting down on his bed again.

"You lied to me," he says tightly. "Why did you lie?"

"I thought it was safer for you," she says honestly. "I was wrong and I'm not going to lie anymore."

"You knew who I was," Sirius says. "Did you know me in the future?"

"Yes," Hermione says honestly. "You and I, we were…I loved you."

"And now?" Sirius asks.

"Now I don't…I don't know," Hermione says. "You're not him. And you're beautiful and funny and kind and strong and I love you. But I don't know how to disconnect who you are from who he was. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Sirius says. "I want you to be able to love me as much as you loved him. I'll do anything to prove I'm worthy."

"You don't need to prove anything," Hermione says. "I just need time."

"Okay," Sirius says. "Time. But Hermione? No more lies, okay? We're in this together."

"Yeah, we are," Hermione says.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Thank you all for coming," Hermione says, settling down on one of the five beds in the boys' dorm. "I just want to give all of you the opportunity to leave."

"What?" Lily says.

"You're going to learn about how you die," Hermione says sadly. "How your parents and your friends die. Your children, even. It's gonna hurt like hell. And you don't have to go through it if you don't want to."

"We're staying," Cass says determinedly.

"Fine," Hermione says. "I should also say that my presence here has already adjusted the timelines. Stuff that happened in my timeline may not happen now and similarly stuff will happen here that didn't in mine. You understand?"

"Yes," Peter says.

"So, if you hear something you don't like," Hermione says, her eyes moving from Peter to Sirius to Lily and on. "Just know that I'm going to do everything I can to change it."

"Okay," James says.

"Let's start then," Hermione sighs. "When Voldemort was at school, he was better known by his real name. Tom Riddle, descendant of the last Gaunt child, Merope Gaunt and a Muggle, Tom Riddle."

"He's a Half-Blood?!" Sirius says incredulously.

"Yeah," Hermione says, rolling her eyes. "He was a model student. Prefect, Head Boy, perfect OWLs, perfect NEWTs, Special Award for Services to the school. Picture perfect by all accounts. But he decided that that wasn't enough for him. He grew interested in dark magic, especially…Horcruxes."

"Oh, he didn't?" James says disbelievingly.

"He did," Hermione confirms. "He made 7 Horcruxes. I think that as of right now, he only has 5."

"7?!" Sirius gapes. "He split his soul into 8 pieces?!"

"Oh Merlin," Lily gasps.

"He did," Hermione says. "And Horcruxes are notoriously difficult to destroy. But I'll come back to them later. Let's get back to you. At the end of this year, you will graduate. James, Sirius, you'll go to train as Aurors. Cass, Marlene, Alice, even Frank, you'll join them. Lily, Remus, Peter, you'll join up to the Order of the Phoenix too, and help the fight against Voldemort."

"Always been the plan," James says seriously and Hermione nods.

"James and Lily will marry," Hermione says, ignoring James' smug grin. "As will Alice and Frank. Alice and Lily will get pregnant in autumn 1979."

"Shit that's soon," Lily says and James grins again.

"Anyway," Hermione says. "Before the children are born, Cass and Marlene are killed by Death Eaters."

"What?" Cass breathes. "We don't even make it to our 20s?"

"No," Hermione says sadly. "I'm so sorry. Sometime after the children are born, a prophecy is made. It states that only a child born at the end of July whose parents have thrice defied Voldemort himself will be able to defeat him. There were only two viable candidates."

"Oh Merlin," Alice says, clapping her hands to her mouth.

"Lord Voldemort chooses your son, Lily," Hermione says, tears starting to slip down her cheeks. "You, James and Harry are sent into hiding and you choose Sirius as your secret keeper."

"Good man," James says, clapping Sirius on the back.

"But Sirius persuades to switch at the last minute," Hermione says steadily. "To Peter."

"Well that's alright too," Lily says, smiling kindly at Peter who grins back.

"No, but-" Hermione dissolves into tears, taking a moment to sob into her hands before she continues, "I'll come back to that. Alice, sometime in the year after your son is born, you and Frank are hunted down by four Death Eaters. Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, along with Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black and Barty Crouch Jr. find you and torture you into insanity, a madness from which you never recover. Neville, your son, is raised by Augusta Longbottom. I am so sorry."

"Oh Merlin," Alice says, going white as a sheet. "Mi, you can't let that happen to me, you just can't."

"I know, I know," Hermione weeps. "I'm going to do everything I can to stop it. Even if I have to kill Bella myself."

"It won't come to that," Sirius says icily. "But Crouch's son is a Death Eater, really?"

"I don't know if he is yet," Hermione says. "You should know, Sirius, that your brother signs up too."

"Oh no," Sirius says, clearly crushed by this news.

"He changes his mind though," Hermione says gently. "And he gives his life to bring down Voldemort."

"What do you mean?" James asks, arm-wrapping Sirius.

"I mean that Regulus finds out about the Horcruxes and dies trying to destroy one of them," Hermione says. "Kreacher helps him and keeps the Horcrux hidden for years afterwards."

"Save him," Sirius says stiffly. "He's my little brother."

"I know," Hermione says. "He's a child and he makes a mistake. Unfortunately, he's not the only one." Her eyes swivel to Peter, who cringes under her cold, hard stare. Slowly everybody else spins to stare at him too and then Sirius turns back to Hermione, horrified.

"You said we couldn't trust him," he says, clearly fighting the urge to be sick.

"I did," Hermione says, her eyes still on Peter, who looks both terrified and devastated.

"So, he defected?" James says. "He betrayed us all."

"Yes," Hermione says. "You have to remember that he hasn't done it yet. He won't do it this time because we won't make the same mistakes this time."

"I won't," Peter says desperately. "I couldn't."

"Hmm," Hermione says, her eyes still on him. "Anyway, Peter defects and becomes a spy for the Death Eaters. He leaks the address of James and Lily's house to Voldemort and on the 31st of October 1981, he goes to visit them. He kills James, steps over his body and asks Lily to stand aside so he can kill Harry."

"Why would he ask me to stand aside?" Lily asks, her face completely soaked with tears as she grips James' hand tightly.

"Because Snape asked him to," Hermione says tearfully. "He never stopped loving you, Lily, not for a second."

"Oh no," Lily says, beginning to weep.

"You refused," Hermione says. "You refused to give up your son. So, he killed you. But your sacrifice meant that he couldn't kill your son. Harry Potter survived and became famous in the wizarding world as the child who defeated Lord Voldemort."

"What happened next?" Sirius asks hoarsely.

"You found out what had happened," Hermione says, reaching out and squeezing his hand. "You went back to get Harry. You were his godfather after all. But Dumbledore sent Hagrid to fetch Harry and so you had to hand him over. Nobody knew that you had switched Secret Keepers, everybody blamed you. Your world was crumbling and you lashed out. You decided to hunt down Peter, to confront him about what he had done. You finally found him three days later and then…boys, are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Go. On," Sirius says coldly.

"You duelled," Hermione says. "You were angry, furious, devastated. People thought you were mad. And Peter took advantage of that. He cut off his finger and transformed into a rat before he blew up the street, killing 13 Muggles in the process. And then he ran. 'All that was left of Pettigrew was his finger,' they said, 'once that maniac, Sirius Black, was done with him'. You were arrested and sent to Azkaban without trial where you remained for 12 years."

"What happened to Harry?" James asks quietly.

"He goes to live with Petunia, Lily's sister, and her husband," Hermione says. "He leads a normal life away from the wizarding world. They are emotionally abusive towards him but they keep him and that was very important. And for 10 whole years, nothing extraordinary happens at all."

"So let me get this straight," Cass says as Marlene puts an arm round a sobbing Lily's shoulder. "By November 1981, 4 of the 8 of us are dead, one is a Death Eater, one is a lifetime patient in St. Mungo's and one is in Azkaban."

"In my timeline," Hermione says tearfully. "I'm going to do everything I can to change that."

"Keep going," James says tightly. "I want to hear what happens next."

"Are you sure?" Hermione says, her eyes on a motionless Sirius.

"We're sure," Remus says tightly. "We need to know everything."

"Okay," Hermione says. "So, in those 10 years, Vernon and Petunia Dursley do not mention any hint of Harry's magical abilities. It isn't until his 11th birthday that he finally finds out the truth, when Hagrid knocks down his front door, gives his cousin a pig's tail and finally gets him out of there."

"I'm gonna kill Dumbledore for leaving my son with those monsters," Lily says furiously and James nods in agreement.

"At King's Cross Station, Harry meets the Weasley family – Molly and her four youngest sons," Hermione says, her eyes shining fondly. "Percy, a prefect, Fred and George, troublemakers and named after Molly's brothers Fabian and Gideon who died just before their birth, and Ron, who is the same age as Harry. He also meets Ginny Weasley, a year younger but already desperate to go to Hogwarts with her brothers."

"What happened to Bill and Charlie?" James asks quietly.

"Bill was Prefect, Head Boy, 11 OWLs, 11 NEWTs," Hermione says proudly. "Perfect student by all accounts. And then he shocked everybody by moving to Egypt to become a curse breaker. Charlie was Gryffindor Quidditch Captain for two years and then moved to Romania to work with dragons. Both amazing guys, I…I'm sorry, I'll come back to them." She pauses for a moment, gripping a bedpost as she fights to regain her composure.

"Anyway, Harry sits with Ron on the train and they become friends immediately," she continues. "He meets Neville Longbottom, a rather forgetful but unfailingly kind, brave boy, and Hermione Granger, a bossy bookworm."

"Not much changed there then," Sirius quips dryly and a quiet chuckle runs around the room.

"Oi," she says, throwing a pillow at his head. "I was a right brat back then; I hope I'm not that person now. Harry also meets Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, and they quickly become enemies."

"I'll fast forward through the rest of the year," she says. "He and Ron saved me after I was attacked by a 10-foot troll and we became friends. He also became the youngest Seeker in a century and then almost died after someone jinxed his broomstick. He then unveiled a plot to steal the Philosopher's Stone, which is hidden with many layers of protection inside Hogwarts. We believed it was Snape who wanted to steal it for Voldemort so we went in to get it first. Ron almost died, I had to let him go on alone and then…it turned out it was Quirrell. Our Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. He had been travelling in Albania and had been…possessed isn't the right word. He had Voldemort on the back of his head."

"Oh Merlin," Remus says and there are audible gasps from all corners of the room.

"Yes," Hermione says. "Anyway, Harry managed to get hold of the stone and then when Quirrell tried to take it from him, he…I don't know why but Quirrell couldn't touch him. His skin literally crumbled away and he died. So, Harry had thwarted Voldemort again at only 11 years old. Gryffindor won the House Cup and we went home."

"Oh Merlin," James says. "This is…a lot."

"We're only just getting started," Hermione says sympathetically. "But honestly, James, I can stop any time you want."

"I don't want you to stop," James insists. "Can we just break for a moment?"

"Of course," Hermione says. "I can answer any questions people have if you want?"

"Who does it?" Cass asks bluntly. "Who finishes me off?"

"Voldemort himself," Hermione says. "It took the main man to bring you down, Cass, and I will not let it happen this time, I swear. I'll end this before he can."

"What about me?" Marlene asks.

"They never found out who did it," Hermione says sadly. "We know Travers was involved but we believe he was only one of 6 or 7 Death Eaters who ambushed you."

"Merlin," Marlene says. "So, I went down fighting then."

"Absolutely," Hermione says, her eyes brimming with proud tears. "All of you did. James, you didn't have your wand when Voldemort came for you and you still stood between him and your wife and child. You were all…incredible. The truest examples of Gryffindor bravery I can think of."

"Except for me," Peter says and now everybody turns to look at him. Sirius, James and Remus all look reluctantly furious, while Lily, Marlene, Cass and Alice don't even try to hide it.

"You will be better," Hermione says, no room for doubt in her voice. "You will be because we will not let you betray us again. Okay?"

"Okay," Peter says, buoyed by her confidence.

"I'm ready, by the way," James says. "For you to keep going."

"Okay," Hermione says. "Second year is a tricky one. Harry gets badly treated by the Dursleys over the summer – they put bars over his window and feed him through a cat flap. Ron, Fred and George take a flying car to his house on his birthday and break him out. He spends the rest of the summer with them. Now, um…have any of you heard of the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Sure," Sirius says, waving a hand lazily. "It's a myth. A fairy-tale made up to scare Slytherin kids."

"It's not," Hermione says. "It's real."

"What?" Sirius says, suddenly white as a sheet.

"Yes," Hermione says. "And in our second year it was opened. 4 people, 1 ghost and 1 cat were petrified by the monster that lay within and for a long time it looked like the school would have to close. We brewed a batch of Polyjuice Potion to interrogate Draco Malfoy, who we believed was behind it all, but we-"

"Wait," Remus says, holding up a hand. "You brewed Polyjuice Potion when you were 12 years old?"

"13, but yes," Hermione says, not pausing. "We were wrong about Draco. And then I was…I was petrified just after I worked out what Slytherin's monster was."

"What is it?" Sirius asks keenly, leaning forwards.

"You can figure out," Hermione says cryptically. "Come on, Black, I think you're clever enough. _Slytherin's monster_. What could it be?"

"A Basilisk?" Peter suggests quietly and Hermione's head jerks up, shocked.

"Yes," she breathes. "How did you…how did you know that?"

"Giant snake," he shrugs.

"Wow," Hermione says. "Well done, Peter. You're right."

"A Basilisk?!" Sirius says incredulously. "Jesus Christ Hermione, you could have died."

"I know," Hermione says. "But I didn't. I was only petrified. So, it was up to Ron and Harry to save the day and save the day they certainly did. Ginny Weasley was kidnapped and taken into the Chamber and they went with the DADA teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, after her. Harry discovered that Ginny had been controlling the Basilisk ever since Voldemort possessed her from out of a diary. The first Horcrux."

"Oh Merlin," Lily gasps. "Was she okay?"

"Yes," Hermione nods. "Harry destroyed it and got her out of there. And that was pretty much the end of second year." She pauses for a long time, looking between Sirius, Peter and Remus and then sighs. "This is the point of no return now. And I really don't think you're going to-"

"Hermione, please," Sirius says. "Just tell us."

"Okay," Hermione nods. "So, in the summer before 3rd year, Mr Weasley wins some money and decides to take his entire family, pets and all, on a trip to Egypt. Even Percy's owl, Hermes and Ron's rat, Scabbers, go along. Not long after that, Sirius Black does the impossible and escapes from Azkaban – everybody assumes he has only one goal. To finish the job his master couldn't and kill Harry Potter."

"Harry, meanwhile, loses his temper and blows up his aunt," Hermione says, smirking slightly. "He is almost expelled but because everybody is so worried about Sirius getting to him, he is let off and sent back to Hogwarts. On the train, Harry, Ron and Hermione meet their new Defence professor, R.J. Lupin."

"What?!" Remus says, his head jerking up. "Me?!"

"Yeah," Hermione says fondly. "It was the first time you met any of us. And you slept most of the way there. Until the train was stopped and boarded by Dementors, looking for Sirius."

"Oh Merlin," James says.

"They affected us all," Hermione says, her eyes wet. "But no-one more than Harry. When he saw them, he heard…he heard his parents dying. Lily's scream and James…telling her to run. Every single time. He never stopped hearing that." Overcome now, Hermione buries her face in her hands and sobs, broken-hearted by the horrors that await her friends.

Sirius gets to his feet and sits beside her, holding her close to him until she regains her composure. "Keep going," he says gently.

"Lupin helped us," Hermione says. "Sent them away, gave us some chocolate. We'd known him like 10 minutes and he was already the best Defence professor we'd ever had. Anyway, we got to Hogwarts and I was given a Time-Turner because I wanted to take so many subjects. It was top secret – nobody was supposed to know."

"The year went on as normal," Hermione says. "On Halloween, Sirius broke into the castle and tried to kill Ron. Or so we thought. Draco Malfoy was attacked by Hagrid's prize Hippogriff and it was sentenced to death. Harry was sent a Firebolt over Christmas because his Nimbus 2000 was destroyed. It was from an anonymous source and I was worried it might be from Sirius so I reported it. McGonagall confiscated it and the boys didn't speak to me for weeks. And then, on the night of Buckbeak's execution, all hell broke loose."

"I had bought a cat the previous summer," she continues. "And when Ron's rat went missing, he assumed my cat had eaten it. He reappeared the night of Buckbeak's execution and then ran off again and was pursued by a large black dog." She shoots Sirius a disapproving look now and the young man grins broadly. "The dog grabbed Ron by the leg and dragged him into the Whomping Willow – Harry and I went after him. That's when we realised it was a trap. That the dog was Sirius."

"Harry was ready to kill you," Hermione says sadly. "He thought you'd betrayed his parents. It was only when Lupin intervened and the two of you explained the truth to us that we all calmed down. Most of us anyway. Snape came barging in, as was his way, and Ron, Harry and I all disarmed him – we sent him crashing into a wall and knocked him out. That was pretty bad."

"That's brilliant," James chuckles.

"Anyway, we didn't really believe you until you took Scabbers and turned him back into Peter," Hermione says. "You wanted to kill him and Harry stopped you. He said that it's not what James would have wanted and insisted that we take him back to the castle and hand him over to the Dementors. On the walk back, you asked Harry to come and live with you – he was so excited. But we'd forgotten one thing."

"Oh no," Remus groans. "It's all my fault, right?"

"It's not your fault," Hermione says sharply. "We all forgot. Me, Sirius, you, Snape. All of us. Anyway, you changed and then Sirius changed to save us and then Snape threw himself in front of us but in the chaos of it all, Peter got away. Sirius was captured and then…he was locked up. They were going to kiss him that night."

"So, I died?" Sirius says. "That's what you're saying."

"No," Hermione says. "That's not what I'm saying. I had my Time-Turner so Harry and I went back to change it. We saved Buckbeak and then we distracted Lupin and we saved you, Sirius. You flew away on Buckbeak before they could kiss you. Back on the run again. But we couldn't stop Peter getting away. I would have done anything, I go over that night endlessly and I just…we did everything we could."

"I'm sure you did," Lily says soothingly. "So, what happened next?"

"Lupin quit," Hermione says. "Jumped before he was pushed, he said. Snape told everybody what he was so he had to go. Sirius gave Ron an owl as a replacement for the rat he didn't have anymore. And we went home for the summer."

"Do _you_ need a break, Hermione?" Cass says.

"No," Hermione says. "I just…this is taking too long. Merlin, okay. So, the summer before 4th year, we all went to the Quidditch World Cup. Great fun, blah blah blah, but after the match, the camps were raided by Death Eaters. It was the first sign that Voldemort's forces were growing stronger again and everyone was scared. Then we went back to Hogwarts and Dumbledore announced that the Triwizard Tournament had been reinstated – this time with an age limit of 17. Students came from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, including the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum, the part-Veela Fleur Delacour and the Durmstrang headmaster, Igor Karkaroff."

"He's a Death Eater," Marlene says sharply.

"Yes," Hermione says. "We also had a new Defence teacher, the Auror Alastor Moody. One leg, one eye, chunks off his nose, he was terrifying but also an incredible teacher. He made us practice throwing off the Imperius Curse amongst things, he was…hard-core to say the least. Anyway, the selection of the champions came and three students were picked. Fleur, Viktor and a Hufflepuff called Cedric Diggory. And then the bloody Goblet lit up again and whose name comes flying out?"

"Oh no," Lily says.

"Yeah," Hermione says. "The contract is binding, everybody said, so he had to compete. He fought a dragon and then had to survive underwater for an hour and then fight his way through the Death Maze. He and Cedric both got to the cup at the same time and they took it together but it was a Portkey and um… Oh Merlin, I'm sorry." She breaks off again, sobbing for just a moment, before she chokes out, "Peter killed him. Cedric, I mean. On Voldemort's orders."

"Oh Merlin," Peter breathes. "What do I become?"

"You will not become that person," Hermione insists, tears still pouring down her face. "I promise. Anyway, Cedric is dead and Peter somehow brings him back to a body, I just…Voldemort returned. And Harry was 14 and he duelled the Dark Lord himself in the graveyard of Voldemort's father. And their wands, they had twin cores, and they connected. _Priori Incantatem_. The…'ghosts' isn't the right word but it works well enough. The ghosts of the people who Voldemort's wand had last killed came back to speak to him. First Cedric, then Frank Bryce, a Muggle, then Bertha Jorkins, and then…Lily and James."

She is almost unintelligible at this point but she keeps talking through her tears. "And Harry spoke to his parents for the first time in his life and he managed to get away and he brought Cedric's body back and we thought it was over but then it turned that Moody wasn't really Moody. It was Barty Crouch Jr. under the influence of Polyjuice Potion and he'd been lying to everyone for the year. Anyway, Dumbledore saved Harry before Crouch could kill him and the Dementors kissed him and it was over. But Voldemort was back and our lives had changed. It was…really, really hard."

She stops again, wiping her face, and then looks up at them. Lily, Marlene, Cass and Alice are all openly weeping, Peter is looking at the floor and nobody can see his face, James is red-eyed and Remus and Sirius are both as white as a sheet.

"The summer of 5th year, I went to stay at Number 12 Grimmauld Place," Hermione says. "Merlin, I…I can't talk about that year. Key points, I guess, are that we had a Ministry hag as our Defence teacher so we set up our own Defence club. The Ministry didn't believe Voldemort was back and they were running a smear campaign against both Dumbledore and Harry. Arthur Weasley was attacked when he was on duty for the Order and then…people were worried. They thought Voldemort was possessing Harry, so Dumbledore asked Snape to teach him Occlumency. It didn't go very well though and Voldemort planted a vision in Harry's head. Harry thought that Sirius had been kidnapped so we went, with Neville and Ginny and this girl Luna, to save him."

"We were…we were gonna lose," Hermione says frankly. "He didn't have Sirius and we were outnumbered, outskilled, we were in trouble. I almost died, Ron almost died, Luna was stunned and Ginny had a broken ankle. Harry and Neville were the only ones standing when the Order arrived. Tonks, she almost died, McGonagall was already in St Mungo's, it still wasn't going our way until Dumbledore arrived. All the Death Eaters were so shit scared of him that they lost focus which gave us the edge back. I shouldn't have said all, most. One didn't care. Bellatrix Lestrange was fighting Sirius Black. He was taunting her and then-"

"I died," Sirius finishes. "Was it a good death? Was I brave?"

"You fell," Hermione says, tears streaming down her cheeks again. "You were laughing, teasing her, and she stunned you but you fell into this arc and then you were gone. We couldn't even have a funeral. We just…when I woke up you were dead. They had Fred tell me. Fred and I had always got on well. It would have been Harry but he could barely speak. They didn't think Ron was tactful enough. So, Fred did it and I just…I cried myself to sleep every night for a week."

"Oh, Mi," Sirius says.

"You deserved so much better," she sobs. "You all did and I am so sorry."

"Hey," James says, kneeling in front of her and forcing her to look at him. "You never have to apologise to us. You're here to fix it."

"I'm gonna try," Hermione says, scrubbing at her face. "Okay, so in 6th year, Harry and Dumbledore research Voldemort's past and they work it out, about the Horcruxes. Then…Snape…he was weak, they'd just been out looking for one and Dumbledore had to drink this stuff and then…Snape killed him. Threw him off the Astronomy Tower. He was dead. And Bill Weasley was attacked by Greyback and Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater and the world was just crumbling. Harry fell in love that year, by the way. With Ginny. The way it was always meant to be. And then…then we decided not to go back to school. We were gonna go on the run, the three of us, and find the Horcruxes."

"Moody died," she continues. "George lost an ear. That was just trying to get Harry out of his house. And then the Trace broke when he turned 17 and we stayed to watch Bill marry Fleur and then we left. We went to Grimmauld Place, hid out there for a bit while we tracked down the locket. Kreacher told us how he had watched Regulus die for it, how he'd kept it hidden until Mundungus Fletcher stole it and then we worked out that it had ended up in the hands of the same Ministry hag who had taught us in 5th year. Snape was Headmaster of Hogwarts and Lupin was married and expecting a baby so we were on our own."

"A baby?" Remus says, beaming.

"Yeah," Hermione says, exhaling heavily as he fights back tears. "Honestly, Remus, he's so beautiful. He was so loved. Amazing."

"Sorry," Remus says. "Carry on."

"So, we broke into the Ministry and got the locket," Hermione explains. "I actually took a Death Eater into Grimmauld Place so we had to leave there and then Ron got splinched so we couldn't go very far. Not that that fucking mattered, we had no idea how to destroy the one we had or how to find any more. And then Ron left. We went to Godric's Hollow – we thought the Sword of Gryffindor might be there and we knew it was impregnated with Basilisk venom so we knew we needed it, but it wasn't. We saw your graves, Lily and James, and your house. It was the first time Harry had seen them. But then we got attacked by Voldemort's snake, we barely made it out. I broke Harry's wand. It all seemed really hopeless for a while."

"Then the sword appeared and Ron came back and we had some hope," Hermione says quietly. "We followed a stupid lead about the Deathly Hallows and then it all spiralled into chaos. The man we were speaking to betrayed us and then we apparated into a bunch of Snatchers and they realised who we were so they took us to the Malfoys and I…I fully thought that was it. Bellatrix Lestrange was torturing me, she was going to kill me, but then this house-elf, Dobby, he saved us all. That was when…Peter saw that Harry and Ron were about to escape and he had to kill them. But Harry reminded him of the mercy he'd once been shown and Peter hesitated just for a second. And then he…he had this silver hand. Voldemort gave it to him after he lost his own and then…it turned on him in that one moment of weakness. It strangled him. He died in the cellar of Malfoy Manor."

"Merlin," Sirius says heavily. "Keep going. You must be almost there now, right?"

"Yeah," Hermione says. "We broke into Gringotts, got the next Horcrux but lost the sword. Then we went back to Hogwarts. Snape fled, the Order and the students were working together to barricade the castle while we searched for the Horcruxes. We found the Diadem and destroyed it. Dumbledore had done the ring before he died so we thought the only one left was his snake. So, we went to look for him. Fred died, we watched him die. And then Ron. Oh Merlin, Ron."

"Ron died?" Sirius breathes.

"Yeah," Hermione says, choking down violent sobs. "Greyback got him. It was over in seconds, there was nothing we could do. We had to keep going. I could hardly breathe but we kept going and then…we found him. Voldemort. And we watched him kill Snape. As he was dying, he left us some memories. Harry and I, we collected them up and then went back to the castle. Remus was dead. And his wife, Tonks. His son was like 5 days old. It was…a tragedy. I just…Merlin. And then Harry and I went to watch the memories. And it explained everything."

"We didn't know, you see, that Snape was friends with Lily when they were kids," Hermione says sadly. "We watched him fall in love with her. We watched her push him away, we watched it all. We watched as Snape begged Voldemort and then Dumbledore to spare your life. He would have done anything for you. Then we watched him break as you died, hug your corpse, we watched him sob…Merlin, Lily, he loves you so much. We watched everything he did to protect Harry. We watched him lie and cheat and deceive the Dark Lord himself. We watched him kill Dumbledore on Dumbledore's orders. He sent us the sword, he was helping us from the start. And his Patronus, Lily…it was a doe. 16 years after you died, he still loved you. He wasn't a good guy but he wasn't evil either. We would have died so many times if it hadn't been for him and his love for you."

"Anyway," Hermione says, wiping tears away. "His memories revealed one crucial piece of information. There were 7 Horcruxes, not 6 as we originally thought. And the 7th was Harry."

"What?!" James, Lily and Sirius all gasp in unison.

"Yeah," Hermione says. "To bring Voldemort down, Harry had to die. So, he did. Harry died, Ron died, Sirius died, Remus died, Tonks and Fred and Snape…I was all alone. And I was running and running and my leg was broken and then I tripped and smashed an entire case of Time-Turners and then…I was here. I don't even know what happened. I don't know who won." As the story comes to an end, she dissolves, falling off the bed and burying her head in her hands.

"Come here," Sirius says, pulling her into his chest. "I am so sorry you had to tell us that, I can't even imagine how difficult it was for you to relive it all."

"Sirius is right," Lily says, crawling forwards and squeezing Hermione's hand tightly. "But we are going to do everything we can to help you stop it."

"Definitely," Cass says. "Where do we start?"

"Can we think about that tomorrow?" Hermione asks wearily. "I think I just need to sleep right now. Unless any of you have any questions?"

"Hermione, were you in love with our son?" James asks and Hermione's eyebrows shoot up. "It's just…the way you talk about him."

"Harry was my brother in every way except blood," Hermione says honestly. "For such a long time, I thought…but the love I had for him was so unconditional that it could never be romantic. You would have been incredibly proud of him though. He was such a good-looking boy, exactly like James but with Lily's eyes. He was so unfailingly kind, even when people probably didn't deserve it. He was respectful, he was funny, he was caring, he was…he was everything a young man should be. And sometimes he overslept or he snapped or he shouted but he was just the most honest person you would ever meet. And he was brave – he wouldn't think twice about risking his life if it meant saving someone else's. I was so proud to be his best friend and I would have done anything for him. If I could have taken that killing curse for him, I would have done it in a heartbeat. I don't know many people who wouldn't. He was burdened with this title 'Saviour of the Wizarding World', and he carried it with such humility and strength, I just…I loved Harry so much more than I can ever say, and I certainly didn't tell him enough. But I wasn't in love with him."

For a second, nobody so much as breathes, just staring at her, and then she gets to her feet. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to take a walk," she says quietly.

"I'll come with you," Sirius says, jumping up and wrapping an arm around her waist. She rolls her eyes but a smile plays at the corners of her mouth and she lets him guide her out of the room.

"Hell," Cass says. "She's…"

"Sirius is gonna be absolutely head over heels by tomorrow morning," Remus says. "Merlin knows, _I'm_ falling for her. How did she survive all of that?"

"I don't know," Marlene says. "But we need to stop it from happening this time around. Please."

"Definitely," Lily says. "Whatever it takes."


	6. Chapter 6

6

"Morning," Hermione says as she swings her long legs over the bench and sits beside Sirius.

"Morning," he says, leaning in and kissing her lightly.

"How are you today?" Lily asks, squeezing her hand warmly.

"I'm fine," Hermione says. "How are you all?"

"Ready," Cass says honestly. "Ready to do whatever I can to stop this."

"Good," Hermione says. "Lily, we need to start with you."

"What?" Lily says, bewildered. "What can I do?"

"You can forgive Severus," Hermione says frankly. "Tell him that you forgive him and that you want him back in your life. Anything to bring him back into your confidence, even just a little bit."

"Okay," Lily says nervously. "Now?"

"Now," Hermione says. "I'm going to come with you."

"Hermione, this is a bad idea," James says anxiously. "He's not the same guy he was two years ago – what if he hurts her?"

"He would never," Hermione and Lily say in unison. "James, I understand why you're worried but you have to trust me," Hermione says quietly. "Give me a chance."

"Okay," James says, getting to his feet and hugging Hermione tightly. Then he turns to Lily, cautiously hoping for a hug from her too. For a second, neither of them moves and then Lily throws herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Wow," James says as she finally pulls away. "Thanks."

"Shut up, Potter," Lily says, turning an impressive shade of scarlet as she and Hermione walk away from the Gryffindor table.

As luck would have it, Severus is just entering the Great Hall as they reach the doors. "Sev," Lily shouts and he turns around, clearly shocked. "Sev, can I have a word with you? In private?"

"Of…of course," he falters, his eyes flicking between Hermione and Lily nervously. Between the girl he's been in love with since he was 10 and the girl the entire school has a crush on, he clearly feels a bit nervous but he follows them bravely.

"Severus, listen," Lily says as the three of them stand together in a corner of the Entrance Hall. "I've been talking to Hermione about everything that's happened between us and she's made me see that maybe I overreacted a bit. So, I just wanted to say that I forgive you for what you said and if you'd like it, I'd really like us to try and be friends again."

"Are you serious?" Severus gapes, glancing at Hermione, who smiles warmly.

"Yeah," Lily says.

"Wow, okay," Severus says, looking happier than Hermione has ever seen him. "Yes, Lily, I'd…I'd really like that."

"Good," Lily says warmly.

"I'm Hermione, by the way," Hermione says, extending a hand for him to shake.

"Hi," he says. "You're the girl who put Theodore Nott on his arse."

"Yes," Hermione says. "He didn't seem to like that very much."

"No, well who can blame him?" Severus says, cracking a rare smile.

"We should say," Hermione says, glancing at Lily. "I'm sure Lily really wants this friendship to work but it's not going to if you and James and Sirius and Remus are at each other's throats all the time. The boys have agreed to make the effort to be civil if you will."

"Okay," Severus says, his lip curling reluctantly. "I'll try. But if Potter jinxes me again, Lily, I swear-"

"He won't," Lily says sharply. "Listen, Sev, it's a Hogsmeade weekend on Saturday – maybe you could join all of us for lunch? Give you and the boys a chance to clear the air a little bit?"

"Well, I don't know if…" Severus trails off, glancing over his shoulder to the hall and then sighs. "Yeah, okay. I'll see if I can get away for a bit."

"Severus?" Hermione says and he raises an eyebrow. "If you can get Regulus Black to come along, I'd really appreciate it. Tell him I'm just desperate to meet him and I know Sirius would like it."

"Okay," Severus says doubtfully. "I don't think he will but I can ask."

"Great," Hermione says, swooping in, pressing her lips to his cheek and then dancing off back into the hall. Severus stands, stunned, as Lily mimics her actions and then the two girls are gone.

* * *

"We need to speak to Professor Dumbledore," Sirius says that evening as the group lounge around the fire. James is in one of the armchairs with a sleepy Alice tucked in beside him. Remus is lying on one of the couches, curved around Cass, with Marlene curled up at their feet. Lily is on the floor at James' feet, scribbling away on a piece of parchment. Peter is on the floor in front of Marlene, biting his nails anxiously. And on the other sofa, Hermione is sitting with Sirius' head in between her legs, playing with his hair.

"About what?" Hermione asks vaguely.

"About us joining the Order, of course," Sirius says, his eyes closed.

"What?!" Hermione says, pulling his hair as she jerks her hand away.

"Ow," Sirius says sharply. "Merlin, Granger, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're not joining the Order," she says. "None of you are of age."

"Excuse you, we're all of age," James says angrily.

"Not by their rules," Hermione snaps. "You have to have left school to join."

" _You've_ left school," Remus says.

"I'm aware," Hermione says icily. "But do you see me running off to join up? No, because the last thing I need is Voldemort made aware of my presence in this time. Think what somebody like me could do to help his cause and I don't know enough Occlumency to stop him taking the knowledge he needs. That's why I need Snape."

"Of course," James says, realisation dawning on his face.

"I don't understand why _we_ can't join though," Sirius says edgily.

"Are you listening?" Hermione sighs. "The second you join, he'll know about it. And we have knowledge that nobody else has. We know where his Horcruxes are and how to destroy them. Think how much we can get done under the radar."

"What's radar?" Sirius asks and Hermione lets out a squeal of exasperation.

"Sirius Black, are you listening to me at all?" she snarls.

"Yes, yes," he yelps. "Under the 'radar', whatever that means."

"Top secret," Hermione says, looking at everyone now. "Nobody can know what we're doing."

"Okay," Cass says. "So where do we start?"

"With the Basilisk," Hermione says. "We need to kill it."

"How the hell are we gonna do that?" Marlene says, frowning.

"We need someone who can speak Parseltongue for one thing," Hermione says. "Which is gonna be really hard."

"I know someone," Lily says, finally looking up from her work. "Mary McDonald said that she was running away from Mulciber and Avery again last week and Avery started hissing at her. She said it sounded like another language but she didn't know what he was saying."

"Hmm," Hermione says. "That might work. Do you think you could point him out to me tomorrow?"

"No way," Sirius says sharply.

"What?" Hermione says. "Why?"

"Lily, you said it yourself," James says urgently. "He's a psycho. Like a full-on freak, he scares the shit out of me. You can't speak to him."

"I'm sure he'll be civil enough," Hermione says bossily. "And in any case, he's the only chance we've got. Unless any of you are keeping a big dark secret." Sirius scowls fiercely but doesn't speak and Hermione nods smugly. "That's settled then. There is something we can do now, if anybody's up for a midnight outing?"

"Definitely," Lupin says. "What is it?"

"We can go and get the diadem," Hermione says, checking her watch. "Lils, what time is curfew?"

"10," Lily says, glancing at her own watch. "So, 15 minutes ago."

"Okay, so we'll need the cloak," Hermione says to James. "Which means only three of us can go and that's at a push. Obviously, I'm going."

"Well I'm coming too," James says sharply. "It's my cloak."

"I'm coming," Sirius says before anybody else can throw their names in. "I'm not arguing about it, Hermione. I'm going."

"Wait, that's not fair," Remus says. "I want to come."

"Well if Remus is going, I'm going too," Cass says.

"Okay, stop," Hermione says. "I'm going to take James and Sirius with me. Remus and Lily, you're going to stay here and do some research on Fiendfyre."

"What?" Lily says, going white as a sheet. "Why?"

"Because it's one of the only substances that can destroy a Horcrux and if our Avery plan falls through, we need a back-up," Hermione says. "Marlene, Cass, Alice, I don't care what you say – you're not fine and I want you to go and rest. I need you at full brilliance, okay?"

"Okay," Cass says, rolling her eyes. Together with Marlene, she helps Alice up off the armchair and guides her up to their dorm.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Hermione says to Remus and Lily. "You two take the Map and get to the library. Sirius, James and I will go straight to the Room. Go and get the stuff, boys." At once, all three boys scamper away, leaving Hermione and Lily alone with Peter. "Can you give us a minute?" she asks Lily in a hushed voice and Lily nods, wandering over to the other side of the common room.

Hermione slides off her seat and kneels in front of Peter. "Are you okay?" she asks quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Peter lies bravely.

"You're lying," Hermione says. "I can't blame you, it must be pretty hard to be friends with such big characters. But you've had some really upsetting news – nobody could fault you for not being alright with it."

"I thought I was better," Peter says eventually. "I honestly believed that these boys…my brothers, I thought they made me better, braver. And to find out that I'm gonna become this guy who…who's capable of that."

"I don't think you are," Hermione says. "I'm going to do everything I can to stop you turning into that person, because I knew you in the future and I can't believe you're the same person. I can't see even a glimmer of him in you, I promise. You are good, Peter, and I believe in you. I trust you."

"You do?" Peter says disbelievingly.

"Yes," Hermione says honestly. "I do."

As if a huge weight has been lifted off him, Peter exhales heavily. "Thank you," he says, his voice cracking.

"I need you to help Remus and Lily, okay?" Hermione says. "They'll get carried away if they're not careful – get the books you need and bring them straight back here. We can go through them together, all of us."

"Okay," Peter says, squeezing Hermione's hand gratefully. "Hey, Lily!" he shouts, scampering off across the room and the redhead turns to him, smiling warmly.

"He seems to have perked up a bit," Sirius says as he returns to the room. "Thank you for talking to him."

"I have to admit it wasn't entirely selfless," Hermione says. "I have an eternal fear that everything that happens is my fault."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asks quietly.

"I mean that I'm the one who makes Peter betray you because he thinks you don't trust him anyway," Hermione says. "I mean that I'm the one who tips Regulus off about the Horcruxes and I'm the reason he goes there and dies. I mean that I'm the one who pushes Severus even further into the Dark Arts and I'm the one who leads Cass and Marlene to their deaths. I'm terrified."

"None of that is true," Sirius says. "We'll make it better, Hermione – all of us together."

"Yeah," Hermione says, sniffing slightly and then shaking her head as if her ears are full of water. She pulls her hair up into a messy ponytail and waves James over. "Okay, we're doing this without the map, so we're going to have to be extra careful."

"We're not doing it without the map," James says. "Remus said that he and Lily will get the books on Fiendfyre after we get the Horcrux – there's no point in taking unnecessary risks, right?"

"Okay, good idea," Hermione nods. "We have the map, we have the cloak, let's get going."

"Wait, where are we going?" Sirius asks. "What is this Room you're talking about?"

"Oh shit, you don't know," Hermione says, suddenly grinning. "Okay, we're going to the seventh floor – you know the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy?"

"Very well," Sirius nods, grinning.

"That's Sirius's go-to make out spot," James explains.

"I'll have to take you there sometime," Sirius teases, elbowing Hermione in the ribs.

"Shut up," Hermione laughs, shoving him playfully. "Can we just go?"

"Fine," James says, stepping back and gesturing for Hermione to take the lead.

The three of them climb out of the portrait hole and throw the cloak on, instantly checking the map. "Looks pretty clear," Sirius whispers. "Let's just get going." They walk, as fast as they can without dropping the cloak, up to the 7th floor.

"Okay, now what?" James hisses.

"Shut up," Hermione murmurs. "I need to concentrate." She grabs their hands and leads them back and forth in front of an empty wall three times, thinking hard. _I need the place where everything is hidden…show me where it's hidden…the place where you can hide anything._

"Oh shit," Sirius says loudly and both James and Hermione punch him hard.

"Quickly," Hermione whispers. "Get in."

They charge into the room, finally pulling off the cloak and staring in wonder at the room in front of them. For a moment, nobody speaks and then Sirius and James both swear colourfully.

"Alright, there's no need for that," Hermione sighs. "We're looking for the diadem, okay? A small tiara thing?"

"I know what a diadem looks like, Hermione," Sirius says scathingly. "Shall we split up?"

"Yeah, we should be okay," Hermione says. "Send up red sparks if you find it, okay?"

"Alright," James nods.

Half an hour later, James and Hermione reconvene by the door. "Anything?" Hermione asks, running her hands through her hair.

"No," James scowls, kicking a chair hard. "This room is so full of crap."

"It is," Hermione agrees, almost vibrating with her frustration. "Where's Sirius?"

"Here," Sirius says, waltzing over.

"Did you find it?" James asks, rubbing his foot.

"Nope," Sirius says, popping the p with a grin. "I did find this _beautiful_ tiara though; do you think it makes me look pretty?"

"You are such a dickhead," Hermione says, swatting him as she reaches out to grab it.

"Don't snatch," Sirius reprimands disapprovingly. "Here you are, gorgeous, I got you a present."

"Thanks, love," she says, taking it from him and immediately shoving it into her purse.

"Is that it?" James asks. "That little crown thing has a piece of his soul in?"

"Yes," Hermione says. "We should get back so we can start doing some research."

"Ugh, boring," Sirius says. "Can't we go make out instead?"

"You're hilarious," Hermione says sarcastically, but she leans in and kisses him as they walk back towards the door.


	7. Chapter 7

7

"Morning, Sev," Hermione says, kissing his cheek as she passes, on her way to the breakfast table.

"Good morning," he stutters but she's already gone, swinging her legs over the bench and grabbing a piece of toast.

"Lils, which one is Avery?" she asks quietly.

"The tallest one," Lily says, pointing to the bunch of Slytherin boys at the end of their table. "Dark haired?"

"Cool," Hermione says. She finishes her toast in two bites, gives Sirius, James, Remus and Peter each a kiss on the cheek and then gets back up. "I'll meet you guys in the Entrance Hall in like half an hour?"

"Sure," Peter says, more focused on his food; Remus, Sirius and James all half-rise as if to follow her.

"Are you sure about this, Hermione?" Sirius says nervously. "I can come with you."

"No, I'm fine," Hermione says. "I'll be fine. Stay here."

"Okay," Sirius says reluctantly.

Hermione kisses him once more and then walks across the room to where the Slytherins are sitting. "Morning boys," she says, sitting down next to Severus and smiling warmly.

"Granger," Nott says regally. "Bored of the lions already?"

"I actually wanted to clear the air, Nott," she says. "I feel like we got off on a bad foot and it would be a shame if we couldn't be civil going forwards."

"Quite," Nott says. "Well there's no bad blood on my side, Miss Granger."

"Good," she says. "Will you introduce me to your friends?"

"Of course, where are my manners?" Nott says. "Mulciber, Avery, Regulus Black, Bella, Narcissa and you know Severus."

"That I do," Hermione says. "Black? You're Sirius's brother, right?"

"I am," Regulus says coolly. "And you're his girlfriend."

"I wouldn't go that far," Hermione says. "Avery, I wonder if I might have a word with you in private?"

"Of course," he says emotionlessly, standing up and striding out of the hall. Hermione claps Severus on the back, waves at the others and follows him out. She walks behind him as he walks into an empty classroom and sits down on a desk. "What can I do for you, Miss Granger?" he asks.

"Who says I want something?" Hermione teases, her back against the door.

"Of course you do," Avery says. "You've been working your way round the school, turning everyone's heads, getting everything you want. And now it's my turn."

"Okay, so I do want something," Hermione says. "A little bird tells me that you speak Parseltongue."

"That's not public knowledge, Miss Granger," he says darkly. "And it's not something which has a good reputation as I'm sure you're aware."

"I don't care about its reputation," Hermione says, looking at him intently. "I want you to teach me."

"I beg your pardon?" he says. "Miss Granger, this isn't something that you can just-"

"You can call me Hermione," she says quietly. "And I only need to learn one word. Please, Avery, I need to try."

"Why?" he asks.

"I can't tell you that," she says.

"So, you need my help but you can't tell me why," Avery says, not taking his eyes off her. "Why would I help you, Hermione?"

"I'll owe you a favour, obviously," Hermione says, tugging at the sleeves of her jumper nervously.

"Okay," Avery says, clearly thinking hard. "Alright, Hermione, I'll teach you your word. When and where?"

"Tonight," Hermione says. "We'll start tonight. Here at 10?"

"Okay," Avery says. "But you come alone or I won't do it."

"You need to come alone too," Hermione says.

"Of course," Avery says courteously. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few errands to run."

"We're meeting in The Three Broomsticks for lunch," she says. "Severus and Regulus are supposed to be coming along as well so you're more than welcome to join us."

"Maybe another time," Avery says. "See you tonight, Hermione."

* * *

"Behave," Hermione says as she watches Severus and Regulus enter. At the moment, she is tucked up in the corner of a booth, her legs stretched across Sirius's lap. Beside Sirius, Remus is in the other corner with Cass on his lap. James and Lily are opposite Sirius and Hermione and Peter, Marlene and Alice are at the other end of the table. "I mean it, boys, please don't start a row."

"Okay," Sirius says, leaning in and kissing her gently.

"Hi guys," Hermione says brightly as they come over with drinks. "Sit down, join us."

"Hey," Severus says awkwardly, sitting down beside James.

"Thanks for coming," James says, extending a hand for Snape to shake. "About time we buried the hatchet, don't you think? For everyone's sake?"

Severus stares for a moment, clearly thinking hard and then he smiles and shakes James's hand. Sirius is next to extend a hand, though not without an elbow in the ribs from Hermione, then Remus and Peter follows suit.

Sirius's eyes move onto Regulus then, who is sitting in between Severus and Alice, fidgeting nervously. "You alright bro?" he asks.

"Fine," Regulus says, smiling wanly. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Sirius says, squeezing Hermione's hand fondly. "How's Mum? And Dad?"

"On their usual form," Regulus says. "They blew Andy off the tapestry last week."

"Because of Ted?" Sirius says. "Did you get an invitation?"

"Nope," Regulus says.

"I'll speak to her," Sirius says. "If you want to go that is?"

"I don't think Mum would like it," Regulus says.

"She doesn't have to know," Sirius says. "Come on, everyone's going. James and Hermione will be there, right guys?"

"Sure," Hermione says. "Thanks for the invite, Sirius." She winks at Regulus who grins, immediately more relaxed.

"Severus," Remus says. "Have you done this week's potions essay?"

"Yes," Severus says. "I just need to write my conclusion, why?"

"I was wondering how you justified the use of salamander blood?" Remus asks. "Lily, what did you put?"

"Ugh, I'm going to get another beer," Sirius groans. "Anyone want anything? My round? Snape?"

"Yeah, I'll take a beer," Severus says, fumbling in his bag for his essay. "Thank you."

Several hours later, the group are back in the Gryffindor common room. It is late and almost empty as they laze around the fireplace. "Come on guys," Hermione says. "Where's all your energy gone?"

"I'm tired," Marlene groans, her head resting on Remus's lap.

Hermione rolls her eyes, waving her hand and turning the radio on. She extends a hand to James, who is lying across Lily's lap, and says, "Please will you dance with me?"

James hesitates for a moment, clearly fighting his laziness, and then grabs her hand with a cheeky grin. She pulls him to his feet and they start to dance, turning and jumping and singing and laughing; quickly Sirius and Alice have jumped up to join them, then Remus grabs Cass and Marlene and finally Lily pulls Peter to his feet and then everyone is dancing and laughing. At the end of each song, they switch partners and eventually, after a particularly energetic number where James and Sirius have had everyone in stitches, Sirius grabs Hermione and pulls her close to him. She links her arms around his neck and he grabs her ass, lifting her up and linking her legs around his waist. Across the room, Remus and Cass are cuddled together, James and Lily are making out against a wall while Peter, Alice and Marlene are still jumping around like crazy people, laughing hysterically.

"I can always count on you to cheer us up," Sirius whispers to her. "Thank you, Mi."

"You don't have to thank me," Hermione says. "But I do need to go."

"Okay," Sirius says. "You sure I can't come with you?"

"Nope," Hermione says. "I'm a big girl and I can do this myself."

"Fine," Sirius says. "Give me a kiss then." Hermione leans in and kisses him deeply, clinging onto him tightly. "I'll wait up for you," he says. "Good luck."

"Thank you," she says, jumping down and kissing him once more before she hurries across the room, steals the invisibility cloak out of James's bag and leaves. She walks down to the classroom quickly and pulls the cloak off as she gets inside.

"Is that an Invisibility Cloak?" Avery says, sounding vaguely interested for the first time ever.

"Yes," Hermione says, folding it neatly and putting it down on the desk. "Did you get your…errands done?"

"Yes, thank you," Avery says. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Yeah, definitely," Hermione says. "Where do we start?"

"Maybe with you telling me what word you want to learn and why?" Avery says coolly.

"Sorry but 'and why' was _not_ part of the deal," Hermione says. "I need you to teach me the word 'open'."

"Open?" Avery says. "What are you trying to open, Granger?"

"It's none of your business," Hermione says coldly. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"I suppose," Avery says icily.

"Hey," Hermione whispers as she shakes Sirius gently. "Come on, sweetheart, you should go to bed."

"Oh hey," Sirius says sleepily. "You're back. How was it?" He pulls her onto his lap; automatically his arms slide around her and she cuddles him happily.

"Fine," Hermione says. "I think I'll need to see him once more but I'm definitely almost there."

"Good job," Sirius says. "Can we talk about a couple of things?"

"Of course," Hermione says. "What's wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," he says, stroking her hair reassuringly. "I just…basically, every year my parents throw this party on Boxing Day called the Blood Ball." Hermione pulls a face of disgust and Sirius nods, continuing, "I know, I know, it's terrible, but it's actually quite fun normally. Everybody who is anybody is invited, so Avery will be there, Nott, Bellatrix, Narcissa, all the Slytherins to be honest, and then James's family is always invited, so his parents will go together and I think this year Lily will finally agree to go with him. Cass's family is invited and she'll take Remus, Alice will go with Frank and normally Marlene and I go together as friends but this year she's said that she'll go with Peter so that I can take you…if you want?"

"That sounds lovely, Sirius, thank you for asking me," Hermione says, leaning in and kissing him softly. She runs her hand through the hair on the back of his neck as she waits for him to continue.

"Also, I know it's a couple of weeks yet, but James and I were thinking maybe you could come and stay at his for Christmas?" Sirius says nervously. "I'll be there and obviously, you and James are really close and it will be fun."

"Sirius, I-" she begins, but he interrupts her, wriggling nervously in his seat.

"Plus, like, I know I'm never gonna get to meet your parents and you almost certainly don't want to meet mine but James's mum and dad have been good to me and it would mean a lot if you would come and meet them and spend some time with them," he says sincerely. "Like they've done more for me than my parents ever did and I think you'd like them?"

"Sirius," she tries again, but he stops her again, fidgeting badly now.

"Besides which, you can't spend Christmas alone," he says. "That would be terrible and where else are you going to go, Hermione, I just think-"

"Sirius," she says, grabbing his face and forcing him to look at her. "I would love to come. Thank you so much for asking me."

"Oh, thank Merlin," he says, leaning in and kissing her hungrily.

"Did you really think I wasn't going to say yes?" she laughs as he lifts her and throws her down onto the couch, climbing on top of her.

"Shut up," he says, leaning in and kissing her neck. She moans in appreciation, tugging at the base of his t-shirt and yanking it over his head. "Watch the hair," he protests, patting it back in place.

"Really?" she laughs. "You're more interested in your hair than in getting my clothes off?"

"No, definitely not," he laughs, pulling her jumper and vest off in one swift movement and grinning at her bra. "You are the sexiest person alive I swear to Merlin."

"You sure that's not you?" she teases, reaching round behind her and whipping off her bra.

"No, you're right, it's definitely me," he jokes, fumbling with the button on her jeans. "But you're a close second. Damn these are tight."

* * *

"Merlin," he pants as she collapses on top of him. "That was definitely worth the wait."

"Tell me about it," Hermione says, rolling to laze beside him. "I think we should-"

Before she can finish her sentence, there is the sound of footsteps on the stairs and James enters the room. "You guys are being so loud," he hisses, not even batting an eyelid at their nudity.

"Sorry James," Hermione says, getting to her feet and grinning at him

"I refuse to believe he's that good in bed," James says, leaning against the wall.

"Have you slept with him?" Hermione asks boldly.

"No," James says coolly.

"Maybe you should," Hermione suggests. "Then you'd know for sure."

"I'm up for it anytime you are," Sirius says, winking at James and catching the boxers Hermione tosses him.

"I'll keep that in mind," James smirks. "Mi, did Sirius ask you about Christmas?"

"Yes, he did," Hermione says, stepping into her thong. "Thank you so much for inviting me, James – I'd love to come."

"Awesome," James says. "Right, I'm going to bed. Love you both."

"Love you," Sirius and Hermione say in unison.

"Have a shower before you go to bed, Sirius," James says, disappearing up the stairs.

"I need one too," Hermione says, putting her bra on and picking up the rest of her clothes. "I'll see you in the morning, Sirius."

"Sure," Sirius says, leaning in and kissing her once more. "Night babe."


	8. Chapter 8

"Calm down," James says soothingly as he and Lily walk into the common room.

"Don't tell me to calm down," Lily shrieks as she storms upstairs.

"What's up with her?" Sirius asks as Marlene rushes after her. Cass and Hermione stay where they are, legs entwined with Remus and Sirius respectively, and Alice doesn't move from her spot on the floor playing chess with Peter.

"She's stressed about these exams," James says. "And she's just had a horrid note from her sister and I think she's on her period as well. Just a bad day."

"Do you think we should be stressed about these exams?" Cass asks, playing with her hair anxiously; Remus slaps her hand away and takes it between two of his.

"No," Hermione says. "You're all extremely accomplished wizards and these are practical exams. If they were written papers, I might understand, but you will all be absolutely fine."

"How are you so wise?" Sirius asks, leaning up and kissing her.

"Oh, don't start that again," Alice complains from her spot on the floor. "Pretty sure the whole school heard you two last night."

"You're just jealous because we're actually having sex," Sirius teases, dodging as Alice throws a bishop at his head.

"It's not long til you see Frank now though," Hermione says positively. "Are you staying with him over Christmas?"

"No, I can't," Alice pouts. "Our family is doing some ridiculous bonding trip – I barely got permission to come to James's New Year's party."

"But you two can spend the night at mine after the party," James says, wiggling his eyebrows. "Spend some time _alone_."

"Wait, what party?" Hermione asks.

"The annual Potter bash," Sirius says. "James has thrown a New Year's party every year since we were 14 and it's always amazing."

"My parents have a long-standing arrangement with the Prewetts to go for dinner on New Year's," James explains. "The first year I threw the party, it was top secret, I didn't tell them I was doing it and the house got majorly trashed. After that, the 'rents said that if I was gonna do it, I might as well do it properly and now we have a huge blowout every year. They still go out for dinner though, leave us to it."

"I hope you've invited everyone," Hermione says, rolling over to look James straight in the eye.

"Of course I have," James replies.

"The Slytherins?" Hermione asks and now he frowns.

"No, not them," James says. "Why would I? We're not friends."

"Well maybe you should be," Hermione says. "Come on, James, what better way to get to know people than to get absolutely shit-faced with them? It would be a huge step, and even if they decide not to come, extending the invitation is a good thing to do."

"Are you serious?" Peter complains. "They're so snooty. And Bellatrix scares me – no offence Sirius."

"First of all," Sirius says, "she's not Sirius, I am. Secondly, none taken – Bella scares everyone."

"Do you ever think maybe _she's_ just scared?" Hermione says. "Scared about what people might think of her? Maybe she's lonely and she'd love to come to a party with all her friends? Doesn't hurt to ask, James."

"Fine," James says. "I'll ask them at dinner."

"Great," Hermione says. "What is everyone else doing for Christmas?"

"We're going to Wales for a couple of days to see family," Remus yawns. "In between the two parties, that is. Cass is coming with."

"Shut up!" Hermione says, sitting bolt upright; she accidentally pushes Sirius off the couch and he lands on the floor with a thud. "Shit, sorry," she hisses, but she doesn't take her eyes off a giggling Remus and Cass. "You're meeting his family, seriously?"

"Yep," Cass says. "Maybe that's what it'll take for him to finally ask me out, huh?"

"If you want me to ask you out, all you have to do is say so," Remus says lazily. "You know that, Dorcas."

"Ugh, don't call me that," Cass says. "I swear, as soon as I get out of this place, I'm changing it legally."

"Sorry," Remus says, brushing his fingers over her thigh gently. She grins at him and then turns back to Alice and Peter, who are still locked in a fierce chess match.

"You're both rubbish," James laughs as he moves to sit next to Peter, putting the bishop back down on the board. "Do you want help, Wormtail?"

"No, that's cheating," Alice complains.

"Don't worry, Alice, I'll help you," Lily says as she walks back into the room. She sits down beside the girl and smiles at James, murmuring, "I'm sorry I shouted."

"Don't be silly," James says, winking at her. "Come on, Pete, let's thrash these girls."

A few hours later, after several embarrassing games of chess, the group walk into the hall. "Come on, James," Hermione says. He throws an arm around her shoulder and lets her lead him over to the Slytherin table, where she slips into a seat in between Regulus and Avery.

"Hey," she says warmly.

"Alright?" Regulus says, his eyes on Nott, Bella and Narcissa on the other side of the table.

"Fine thanks," she says, beaming round at them all. "James has got something he wants to ask you."

"Oh, does he?" Bella says icily. "That'll be a first."

"You know what, this was stupid," James says, but Hermione grabs his sleeve and looks at him compellingly. "Fine," he says, folding his arms. "Basically, I'm having a New Year's party at mine and wanted to invite you all. Severus and Mulciber too. Narcissa, you can bring Lucius if you like."

"Seriously?" Nott says, his face alive with surprise – whatever he was expecting, it wasn't that.

"Sure," James says. "Everyone's coming, it'll be a laugh. You're all more than welcome."

"Yeah, okay," Bella says, nodding. "We'll think about it."

"Cool," James says, looking back to Hermione. "We should be going, right?"

"Yes," Hermione says, turning to Avery. "Will I see you tonight?"

"Not tonight," he says smoothly. "I have other plans."

"Fine," she says, waving goodbye to the others, kissing Regulus on the cheek and then following James back down the aisle and over to the Gryffindor table.

"How did that go?" Sirius asks as Hermione slips in beside him.

"Yeah fine," James says, sitting down between Cass and Lily and putting his arms around them both. "It's gonna be a good night."

"I'm sure it will," Hermione laughs. "Exams first though."

"Uhhhh," Marlene groans, slamming her head on the table.

* * *

"How did everyone do then?" James asks as they settle down into their carriage on the train. "Pleased?"

"Yeah," Peter says. "I passed everything and I've even got a couple of Outstandings in there."

"Well done, mate," Sirius says, ruffling his friend's hair. "Girls, pleased?"

"Yep," Lily says, examining her marks. "My Herbology and Charms grades are a little bit down, but nothing I can't fix."

"And I bet your Potions mark is the highest in the class," James teases.

"Actually, Slughorn said someone beat me this time," Lily says, deflating a little. "I bet it was Severus – he's really excellent at Potions."

"Moony, how did you get on?" Sirius asks, pulling Hermione's legs onto his lap.

"Fine," Remus says idly; Cass grabs his paper and shrieks.

"Remus, you got Outstanding in everything!" Cass says. "That's amazing."

"Eh, I don't know," Remus says. "McGonagall says I barely scraped it in Transfiguration – I bet James did way better than me."

"Well of course I did," James teases. "I'm her favourite student."

"Sure sure," Marlene laughs. "Well I passed everything too – I need to boost my Potions grade but I'm pleased."

"Same here," Cass and Alice chorus and then everyone's eyes move to Hermione who is playing with Sirius's hair and only half listening.

"Mi?" Lily says curiously. "How did you do?"

"Fine," Hermione says, wincing as Sirius grabs her piece of paper.

"What. The. Fuck?!" Sirius says incredulously, letting James snatch it out of his hand.

"Hermione, is this a joke?" James says. "You got 100 in everything?!"

"Except Charms," Remus says, grabbing it off James. "Where you got 137%. How is that even possible?!"

"Extra-credit," Hermione shrugs, stretching as she yawns. "No big deal."

"No big deal?!" Lily shrieks. "Mi, why aren't you happier about this?"

"I am happy," Hermione says. "But it's not the end of the world either way and there are more important things to worry about."

"Fairs," Cass says. "Still, Mi…congratulations."

"Thank you," Hermione says, smiling genuinely for the first time.

"Shall we play a game then?" James suggests and now they all relax, ready to enjoy the holidays.

* * *

Fleamont and Euphemia Potter hear their sons before they see them. Waiting for them to get off the train, the platform is crowded and noisy but they recognise their sons' laughter through all of it. Sirius jumps off first, carrying a pretty redhead on his back; they are both cheering as he carries her over to them and puts her down so he can hug them. James is off next, his hair even messier than usual, and he is carrying a beautiful brunette; they are both in tears of laughter and he makes his way over to them, still unable to stop giggling. When he puts the brunette down, he throws himself at his mother almost straight away, but Fleamont watches as the girl moves to Sirius's side; he throws his arm around her easily and kisses her like he's done it a thousand times before. As he pulls away, Euphemia notices how he stares at her, like she's the centre of the world which will keep turning only if she's in it, and she frowns.

Before she can say anything to the girl, however, Remus, Peter, Cass, Marlene and Alice all pile off the train and introductions, greetings and goodbyes are happening all over. Euphemia greets Cass and Peter happily, listens as James introduces her to Lily and watches out of the corner of her eye as Hermione wraps her arms and legs around Remus, who has his hands on her ass, and kisses his cheek in farewell. Meanwhile, Fleamont says a fond hello to Remus and Marlene, greets Alice politely and watches as Hermione dances with and kisses Lily, the two girls laughing as they say their goodbyes. Finally, everybody has bid each other goodbye and Fleamont and Euphemia take James, Sirius and Hermione over to the apparition point.

"Welcome home," Fleamont says as they walk into the hallway of Potter Manor.

"Wow," Hermione says, looking around with interest as James and Sirius leg it upstairs. "You have such a beautiful house, sir."

"Thank you, Hermione," Fleamont says. "Need some help with your bags?"

"No, I'm fine, honest," Hermione says. "I'll take them upstairs as soon as the boys calm down a little."

As if on cue, Sirius's head appears at the top of the stairs. "Come on," he says, bouncing up and down. "I want to show you my room!"

"Can I see my room first?" she teases and he rolls his eyes.

"Fine," he says. "Let me get your bag." In his rush to get downstairs and help, he slips, bouncing down the stairs; before he can hit his head, Hermione is by his side and she has caught him.

"You okay, babe?" she says, suddenly white as a sheet.

"I'm fine," he says, leaning up and kissing her sweetly. "Thanks for catching me."

"Yeah, well be more careful," she says, standing up and summoning her bag. "Come on, show me your bedroom."

"Yay!" Sirius says, jumping to his feet. "Mum, what time's dinner?"

"7pm," Euphemia says, beaming up at her son. "Tell James, will you dear?"

"Course," he says, running over and hugging her tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetheart," she says, kissing his forehead. Fleamont's eyes flick to Hermione, who is halfway up the stairs, watching them with shining eyes. Soon enough, Sirius runs up and together they disappear.

"What do you think of her?" Euphemia asks in a hushed voice.

"She loves him," Fleamont says. "I actually think she loves them both. And that's all that matters right now."

* * *

"So, Hermione, where are you from?" Euphemia asks and Hermione looks round, suddenly nervous.

"North West London, originally," Hermione replies politely. "But I haven't lived there for a long time."

"You haven't been at Hogwarts for long, correct?" Fleamont says.

"No, I only joined in September," Hermione replies.

"Where were you before?" Euphemia asks.

"You won't have heard of it," Hermione says. "It's a private school for gifted Seers in the South East."

"Oh, you're a Seer?" Fleamont says, surprise colouring his face.

"Yes, sir," Hermione says.

"So, what led you to leave that school?" Euphemia asks.

"It was attacked by Death Eaters," Hermione says quietly. "All my friends and my teacher were killed and I was sent to Hogwarts."

"I'm very sorry," Fleamont says. "We didn't hear anything about a Death Eater attack."

"No, you wouldn't have," Hermione says. "We didn't think anyone even knew about our school, it was all kept very quiet."

"I see," Euphemia says. "And your parents?"

"They're dead as well," Hermione says, eyes flicking down to her plate.

"I'm sorry," Euphemia says. "How are you finding Hogwarts?"

"I love it," Hermione says, brightening a little now. "Everybody's been so welcoming and I've made some great friends. Including your sons, of course." She glances round, running her thumb over Sirius's cheek fondly and sticking her tongue out at a grinning James.

"She's fitting in great, Mum," Sirius says, grabbing another Yorkshire pudding. "She's got the best grades in the school, _everybody_ loves her – she's even got us being civil with the Slytherins."

"Yeah," James says, bouncing up and down in his seat. "I even invited them to our party, Mum."

"Wow," Euphemia says, her eyes flicking to Hermione who is more focused on her food. "Your idea, Hermione?"

"I just think a bit of inter-house unity is what we all need right now," Hermione says. "We had rivalries at my own school, of course, but not in the same way."

"Well I think that's a healthy attitude," Euphemia says, standing up and starting to clear the plates away. "What are you guys going to do this evening?"

"Exploding Snap?" James suggests as Sirius stuffs two last potatoes in his mouth.

"Yesh," he says, spraying food everywhere.

"Oh Sirius," Hermione protests, leaning back out of his reach. "Yes, Exploding Snap sounds good."

"Lovely," Fleamont says. "I wonder if I might have a quick word, Hermione?"

"Of course," Hermione says, getting up and following him out into the hall.

"Professor Dumbledore has asked me to bring you along to the Order meeting tonight," Fleamont says. "I'll be leaving in just a few minutes; my wife will stay here to look after the boys."

"Sir, you should take your wife," Hermione says politely. "Please tell Professor Dumbledore I appreciate the invite but I believe I should remain undercover for now."

Fleamont blinks at her for a moment and then shrugs his shoulders. "Very well, Hermione," he says. "Go on, back to the boys and ask my wife if I can borrow her."

"Thank you," Hermione says, running back to the living room and joining the boys in their game. Fleamont and Euphemia have barely been gone for five minutes, however, before the door opens and Professor Dumbledore strides into the living room.

"Miss Granger," he says coolly. "A word?"

"Sure," Hermione says, following him into the drawing room. "What's up?"

"I asked you to attend tonight's meeting because I thought it was for the best," Dumbledore says. "I wanted you to meet the people who have come together to find Voldemort. This is for the best. Please will you come with me?"

"With all due respect, Professor Dumbledore, I don't know or trust any of these people," Hermione says. "I want to remain undercover for now – the more people who know who I am and what I know, the more at risk I am and the more likely I fail."

"Miss Granger, I know and trust these people with my life," Dumbledore says. "The two of us need to work together for the greater good. We're on the same side."

"The greater good?!" Hermione says, raising her voice angrily. "We are not on the same side, Professor, and I do not want to work with you. I know exactly what you are willing to do, willing to risk and willing to sacrifice for _the greater good_ , and I want no part of it. I am not fighting for the greater good, I am fighting for my friends, my family, for James Potter and Sirius Black and I would rather die than risk them for you."

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore says, taken aback. "What are you saying?"

"I do not trust you," Hermione snarls. "So please, leave me alone."

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore starts again, but before he can go any further, she snaps.

"Get out!" she shouts tearfully. "Please!" He bows his head and heads over to the fireplace, disappearing without another word.

"Hermione?" Sirius says, tapping on the door hesitantly. "Hermione, can I come in?"

"Leave me alone," she says, running upstairs. James and Sirius follow her instantly, watching as she pulls her clothes off and then sitting down at the foot of the bed she throws herself onto.

"What happened?" James asks. "What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter," Hermione says, sitting up and pulling them both towards her. "Can we just lie down and not talk about anything?"

"Of course," Sirius says, wrapping his arms around her. "We love you."

"I love you too," she says, kissing them both sweetly.

A couple of hours later, Fleamont and Euphemia march upstairs, looking for Hermione. When they get to her bedroom, however, they soften. The three of them are curled up together, fast asleep. Hermione is in the middle, lying on her side in just her underwear. Behind her, Sirius has his arms wrapped around her waist and his face covered by hair. On her other side, James is lying flat on his back with Hermione's top leg thrown across his hips and his hand tangled in Sirius's hair. They are all breathing heavily and so Euphemia takes a picture and then walks downstairs.

"What do you think she knows that we don't?" Fleamont asks as they head to the kitchen.

"I don't know," Euphemia says quietly. "But I think we have to let her tell us in her own time. She needs to trust us on her own."


	9. Chapter 9

"Wake up!" Sirius shouts, running into Fleamont and Euphemia's bedroom.

"Wake up, it's Christmas," James yells, jumping on the end of the bed. "Come on, time for presents!"

"Who says you're getting any presents," Fleamont yawns as Euphemia rolls out of bed and wraps herself in a dressing gown.

"Merry Christmas, boys," Euphemia says, hugging James and squeezing Sirius's cheek fondly.

"Merry Christmas, Mum," they chorus. "Merry Christmas, Dad."

"Where's Hermione then?" Fleamont asks as he clambers out of bed. "Is she awake?"

"Of course she is," Sirius says. "She's just finding something to wear."

"Okay," Euphemia says, smiling at the boys. "Come on then, the presents will probably be under the tree as usual."

When they get down to the living room, Hermione is already there. She is sitting cross-legged by the fire, dressed in Sirius's Quidditch jersey and an old pair of James's pyjama bottoms; she beams up at them all. "Merry Christmas," she says, jumping up to hug Fleamont and Euphemia. James bounds over to kneel by the tree, Sirius sits cross-legged beside him and soon enough Hermione has curled up on his lap.

"Who's to go first then?" Euphemia asks as she sits down with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Hermione should," James says warmly. "She's our guest."

"Go on then," Sirius says, tipping her off his lap and handing her the first present.

Hermione opens all her presents quickly. She gets a book of healing charms and a large box of chocolates from Remus, a box of over-sized t-shirts and some chocolate mice from Peter, a pretty red dress and some tequila from Lily, a pair of killer black stilettos from Marlene, a pair of silver earrings from Cass and a new bag from Alice. She gets a large bottle of Firewhiskey and an engraved photo frame with the picture of them all in bed from James' parents, and then she turns to the pile of presents from James and Sirius.

"You didn't have to get me anything at all, you know," she says to the boys, who roll their eyes.

"Just open them," James says.

She opens James's first: a pretty silver necklace, two new coats and a pair of boots. "James, these are amazing," she murmurs. "Thank you." She flings herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck, and he hugs her back, laughing.

"Mine now," Sirius pleads. She takes two packages onto her lap, one huge and bulky, one tiny and solid. "Big one first," he says and she grins, unwrapping it gingerly.

"Oh Merlin," she breathes, lifting the beautiful dress and examining the detail. It is a pale blue ballgown, strapless with a huge train, with delicate lace on the bodice and around the hem. "Sirius, it's so beautiful," she whispers tearfully. "Thank you so much."

"I thought you could wear it to the ball," Sirius says quietly. "Euphemia and Lily helped me pick it out."

"Thank you," Hermione says to Euphemia, who is beaming at her.

"Last one," she says, taking the tiny present and unwrapping it quickly; she examines the small box with caution. "Sirius, what is this?"

"I'm not proposing, don't worry," Sirius teases, opening it up and showing her the signet ring. "This is the seal of House Black. It's…it's just a gesture but I'd be honoured if you'll wear it. As my girlfriend."

"Of course I will," Hermione says, leaning in and kissing him deeply. "I love you, Sirius Black."

"I love you too," he says, pulling her back onto his lap. "James next?"

"Yay," James says, bounding forwards. He opens a box of chocolates and a book about Transfiguration from Remus, a new set of dress robes from his parents, new pyjamas and a crate of Butterbeer from Peter, a Broom Servicing Kit and a stuffed dog toy from Sirius, a present from Lily which he refuses to show anybody else, a couple of bottles of alcohol from Marlene, Cass and Alice and then finally he turns to Hermione's presents. There is a small box, a book-shaped present and something which looks suspiciously like a broomstick.

"Did you actually get me a broomstick?!" James says incredulously as he dives for the present. He unwraps it quickly and almost bursts into tears at the sight of the newest Nimbus. "Hermione, what the fuck?" he says. "These are really expensive."

"I don't care," she says. "Open the box – save the book for later."

"Okay," he says, opening the box and finding a handwoven bracelet with a tiny stag charm hanging from it. "Oh, Hermione, it's beautiful," he whispers. "Thank you."

"My turn," Sirius says, rolling over to the tree and grabbing the presents. He opens a box of chocolates and a load of Muggle records from Remus, new dress robes from James's parents, hair products from the girls, a book about motorcycles and some Firewhiskey from Peter, a photo album, a box of hairbands and a motorcycle helmet from James, and then he turns to Hermione's presents. There is another small box, one bulky present and one envelope with something inside it.

"Box first," she says calmly, and he opens it to find a bracelet identical to James with a tiny dog hanging from it.

"Thank you," Sirius says fondly. "It's beautiful."

He opens the next gift and lets out the most unmanly squeal they've ever heard. "Hermione, I love it," he gushes, pulling out the leather jacket and putting it on straight away.

"Oh, Hermione, that's perfect," Euphemia laughs, watching as James dives forward to examine it.

"What's the last one?" Fleamont asks and Sirius shrugs, diving for the envelope and pulling out a key.

"Hermione, you didn't," Sirius gasps, looking round at her with wide eyes.

"It's outside," she laughs, following as he runs out to the front door and drops to his knees. On the driveway is a large scarlet motorbike with a huge bow on the front.

"Hermione," he says tearfully. "How will I ever repay you?"

"Don't be stupid, you repay me every day just by loving me," she laughs, kneeling beside him and kissing him sweetly.

"You are so much more than I will ever deserve," he says, hugging her and then jumping up. "Mum, Dad, can I try it now?"

"Go on then," Euphemia laughs. "Only for a little bit and then it's my turn for presents."

"Awesome," Sirius says, running forwards. As James's parents watch him, laughing, Hermione taps James on the shoulder and murmurs, "Can we go inside for a second?" He nods and follows her back inside to the living room where she hands him the book he hasn't opened yet. "I don't want your parents to see," she explains.

He opens it up and bursts into tears immediately, running his finger over the first picture, which is of him and Lily with their baby Harry. "Hermione, this is amazing," he says, flipping through the pages to look at all the pictures of Harry, with his friends, with the Weasleys, several of him laughing with Ginny and a couple of him and Hermione hugging and dancing.

"These are so beautiful," he says, tears slipping down his cheeks. "How did you do this?"

"I had an album in my bag when I fell," she says, tears dripping into her lap. "So, I copied the photos so you could have one too."

"Oh Hermione, thank you," he says, closing it up and throwing his arms around her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she sobs. "I just…I miss him and I wanted you to understand what I was fighting for."

"I do," he says softly. "Thank you."

"Show it to whoever," she says, wiping her eyes. "Lily or Sirius, whoever you want. Probably best not to show it to your parents just yet though, hey?"

"Sure," he says, opening it up again and looking at the baby picture. "We were so young."

"I know," Hermione says, bursting into a fresh wave of tears. "I'm going to fix it James, I swear."

"I know," he says, hugging her again. "I know."

Before they can say anymore, Sirius bounds in with red cheeks and tangled hair, his eyes lit up with excitement. He stops as he sees the two of them, both in tears with their arms around each other and he pales. "What's happened?" he asks.

"Nothing," Hermione says, wiping her face and smiling warmly at him. "How was the bike?"

"Amazing," he says, but his eyes are on a tearful James. "You alright, Prongs?"

"Yeah, I'm good," James says, wiping his eyes and putting the book away quickly. "I'll show you later, okay?"

"Sure," Sirius says as Fleamont and Euphemia come back in. "Come on, Mom, your turn."

* * *

"We're so late," James says as he marches down the drive. "Lily's going to rip my eyes out."

"It's fine," Hermione says. "I told her half an hour after you did – we're alright."

"Oh, thank God," James says, slowing down to help Hermione, who is struggling with her dress.

"Thank you," she says, taking his arm and clinging onto Sirius who is already on her other side.

"You're shaking," Sirius says. "Are you nervous?"

"Of course I am," Hermione says, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Everything I've heard about your mother, how could I not be?"

"We don't even have to talk to her," Sirius says soothingly as they approach the apparition point. "Right, James, you go first, find Lily, Hermione and I will make our grand entrance after."

"Fine," James says, stepping into the point and disappearing gracefully.

"Don't be nervous," Sirius pleads. "I love you and that's all that matters. Plus, you look beautiful."

"Stop trying to butter me up," Hermione snaps. "I'm going and I'm going to be the perfect girlfriend. Charming and funny and polite. Everything a Black heir could want."

"Perfect," Sirius says. "But you should know that you're all of those things anyway – I just need you to not be as badass as you normally are."

"Fine," she says, kissing him sweetly. "You first." She watches as he steps into the apparition point, waits a couple of moments and then follows on, turning gracefully and appearing in the hallway above the ballroom.

"Beautifully done," Avery says from behind her and she spins to smile at him.

"Hey," she says, nodding as she takes in his dress robes. "You look lovely."

"The loveliest sight in the room tonight is undoubtedly you, Miss Granger," he says. "But thank you. Where's your escort?"

"I don't know," she says, spinning around to look for him. "I'm sure he's around somewhere. But how are you? How was your Christmas?"

"Fine," he says stoically. "Yours?"

"Lovely, thank you," she replies, beaming. "You decided if you're coming to James's on New Year's yet?"

"If you look as lovely then as you do tonight, I don't see what choice I have," he says, and she blushes.

"Awesome," she says. "Well, I'll see you then? I better go find Sirius."

"Of course," Avery says. She smiles at him one last time and then heads off towards the stairs.

"There you are," Sirius says, smiling with relief as she approaches. "Come on, we're up next."

"How does this work?" she asks nervously.

"They announce our names, I escort you down the stairs, do a little curtsey to the hosts and then we can go find Lily and James," he says quickly. "Should we have practiced a curtsey? In the dress, I mean?"

"No, it's fine," Hermione says. "Come on then, let's show your parents just how pure-blood we can be."

"That's the spirit," he teases as they step up to the top of the stairs.

"Mr Sirius Black, heir to House Black, and Miss Hermione Granger," the announcer says loudly and the whole room stops to watch them enter. Hermione glides down the stairs with Sirius by her side, turns and performs the most beautiful curtsey to Sirius's parents and then smiles round at the room before walking gracefully over to where James and Lily are standing with Remus and Cass.

"You sure you've never done that before?" James hisses as the hum of conversation starts again.

"Don't be stupid, James, I was rubbish," Hermione says absent-mindedly, scanning the room. "There's a lot of dangerous faces here tonight."

"You weren't rubbish," Cass insists, leaning over to adjust Hermione's necklace. "Who are we keeping an eye on?"

"Lucius Malfoy," Hermione says quietly. "Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. All the Crouch family. And Alastor Moody."

"Alastor Moody?" Sirius says incredulously. "Dad says he's in the Order."

"He is," Hermione agrees. "I think Dumbledore may have sent him here to spy on me."

"Spy on you?" Lily whispers. "Why would he-?" She is cut off at a shake of the head from James, who says, "Okay, so what do we do?"

"Nothing," Hermione says. "They won't attack here – this is far too public. But just keep an eye out and watch what you say."

"Okay," Sirius agrees. "Hermione, my parents are coming over here. Your six o'clock."

"Fine," Hermione says, smoothing down her dress and turning 180 to face them with a smile.

"Mother," Sirius says tightly. "Father."

"Sirius, my boy, how are you?" Orion says, clapping Sirius on the shoulder.

"Fine," Sirius says. "You?"

"Can't complain," Orion says. "Excellent turnout this year."

"Isn't it?" Sirius says, sniffing. "How's Reg?"

"Very well," Orion says. "He's here somewhere with a pretty young thing on his arm. Speaking of pretty young things, won't you introduce us to your friend?"

"This is Hermione Granger," Sirius says. "My girlfriend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Black," Hermione says, dropping into another curtsey as she shakes his hand.

"None of that, Miss Granger," Orion says. "Orion will do just fine."

"Yes, sir," Hermione says, turning to Sirius's mother who is looking down her nose at all of them. "Pleased to meet you, Lady Black."

"Pleasure," Walburga says snootily. "I wonder if you might join me for a turn of the room, Miss Granger? Leave my husband to catch up with my son and his…friends."

"Of course," Hermione says, taking her offered arm and following her round the room.

"So, Miss Granger, how did you meet my son?" Walburga asks coolly.

"At Hogwarts, ma'am," Hermione replies.

"He's never mentioned you before," Walburga says. "Where were you before this year?"

"Abroad," Hermione says. "My family have been away for several generations, but they're all dead now so I was sent to Hogwarts."

"Interesting," Walburga says. "And your blood status?"

"I don't know, my lady," Hermione says, lying through her teeth. "My parents were both magical, that is all I am sure of."

"So, you are at least half-blood," Walburga says, considering her carefully. "Well you're a pretty girl and from what I have heard, you have reasonable magical talent. Unfortunately, without proof of your pure blood, I cannot permit you to marry my son and would therefore recommend you terminate your relationship as soon as possible."

"Forgive me, but I was under the impression that Sirius was capable of making his own decisions?" Hermione asks. "And he doesn't seem to care about my blood status at all."

"Sirius is a headstrong boy who has been led astray by those boys he calls friends," Walburga says. "But he is a Black first and foremost and he will not lead his family name through the gutter."

"Seems to me that's the only thing he wants to do to his family name," Hermione says icily. "For, unlike his family, his friends have shown him nothing but love and support the entire time they have known him. As for me, I love Sirius for who he is, not for his name nor his money, and I will not be ordered away by somebody who didn't even bother to send him a Christmas present."

"How dare you?!" Walburga says in a hushed voice. "You will leave him, Miss Granger or I will see to it that you are made to leave him."

"Is that a threat, Lady Black?" Hermione asks, still smiling. "Is this how you treat your guests? You invite them to your parties and you threaten them?" Walburga opens her mouth to reply but Hermione isn't finished. "Or perhaps you'd like to throw me out? You've probably decided against that because of the scene it will cause, but I'm sure you want to. Listen to me very carefully – I will die before I let you ruin Sirius's life any further. So, no amount of threats or blackmail will keep away from him. Are we clear?" Walburga opens her mouth once more but Hermione cuts her off. "No, no, Lady Black, no need for you to have the last word, I'll assume it was something clever. A simple nod will do me just fine." Walburga's mouth opens and closes a couple of times before finally she nods. Hermione smiles once more and then turns on her heel, crossing the room and linking arms with Bellatrix.

"Hermione?" Bella says. "What are you doing?"

"Just making a point," Hermione says. "How are you, Bella?"

"Fine," Bella says. "I was supposed to be here with Rodolphus but he's gone off with Malfoy and the Crouch boy – I think they're getting high."

"Oh, I'm sure they are," Hermione sniffs. "All boys are the same, don't you know?"

"Your boy seems fine," Bella says, glancing over her shoulder to where Sirius is dancing with Alice; they are both laughing uproariously. "I never got on with Sirius when we were children, but he's good to you."

"He is," Hermione says. "He loves me very much and I love him. He's got a big heart and I think there's space for one more if you're willing to try."

"I don't think Rodolphus would like it," Bellatrix says.

"Who made that match?" Hermione asks. "You don't seem to like him very much."

"I hardly know him," Bellatrix confesses. "We've met only twice before this and he's never seemed very interested in me."

"You deserve someone who loves you completely, Bella," Hermione says. "And I know there are people out there. What about Avery?"

"Avery only has eyes for you," Bella says. "Or haven't you noticed?"

"Avery's not interested in me," Hermione laughs. "He's not interested in anything really."

"No?" Bella says. "So why is he staring at you now?"

Hermione glances round to across the room where Avery is deep in conversation with Severus; they are both staring at her. "How do you know he's not staring at you?" she asks quietly.

"He's not," Bella says.

"Well it doesn't have to be him," Hermione says. "My point still stands – you deserve better than somebody who doesn't love you, and so do Rodolphus. Find somebody better. Take your time."

"You think?" Bella says.

"I really do," Hermione says. "Are you coming to James's party?"

"Yeah, I think I will," Bella says.

"Good," Hermione says. "Who knows, maybe we can find you a boyfriend."

"Sounds good," Bella laughs. "I'll let you get back to Sirius, I think my sister wants a word."

"Okay," Hermione says. "Bring Narcissa along, okay?"

"Sure," Bella says, leaning in and kissing Hermione's cheeks politely. "Thanks, Hermione."

Hermione says goodbye and then walks round the room, heading back to her friends. Before she can get there, however, she is stopped by Alastor Moody. "Miss Granger?" he says gruffly.

"Hello, sir," Hermione says. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Alastor Moody," he says.

"Yes, I know," Hermione says.

"Oh," he grunts. "Dumbledore said you would…he asked me to introduce myself as an ally. You can trust me, Miss Granger."

"I know I can," Hermione says. "As long as I'm loyal to Dumbledore."

"Yes," he says frankly. "But if you are who I'm told you are, I don't understand why you wouldn't be loyal to Dumbledore."

"I'm loyal to his cause," Hermione says carefully. "In that I'm fighting to bring down Voldemort. But I don't approve of his methods and of the things he is willing to sacrifice."

"Miss Granger, Albus is an incredibly intelligent man and if he sacrifices something, it's because there is no other way," Moody says patronisingly.

"I disagree," Hermione says. "I think he often takes the easiest path instead of the right one."

"What gives you the right to say that?" Moody says. "You're just a child."

"What has he told you about who I am?" Hermione asks, smiling warmly. Moody falters for a moment and Hermione nods. "Ask him to tell you the truth. The whole truth he knows. And then ask me what gives me the right. Then tell me I'm just a child. Goodnight, sir."

She walks away before he can say another word and is immediately stopped by a giggling Alice. "Hey, babe," Hermione says, hugging the blonde tightly. "Whoa," she says, catching her as she stumbles. "You had a bit too much to drink?"

"Probably," Alice laughs. "I just wanted to introduce you to my fiancé. This is Frank Longbottom."

"Oh of course you are," Hermione says, smiling up at the man who is the spitting image of Neville. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Frank."

"You too," Frank says warmly. "Alice has told me a lot about you."

"All lies, I expect," Hermione teases, watching as Alice stumbles off to see Marlene and Peter.

"Not at all," Frank says. "I would love to speak more at some point, but she's quite drunk and if I take her home like this, her parents won't let me see her for the rest of the holidays."

"Of course," Hermione says, reaching into her purse and handing him a small vial. "This is a Sober-Up potion – should help."

"Thank you," he says gratefully, dashing off after her. Hermione watches them for a moment, laughing, and then turns back around to see Severus, Regulus and Avery have joined her.

"Oh hello," she says brightly. "You all having a good time?"

"Yes," Severus says. "You haven't got a drink, let me go and get you one."

"Oh, thank you," Hermione says as he darts off. "How are you Regulus? This is your party after all."

"Yeah, fine," Regulus says absent-mindedly. "Everyone seems to be having a good time and the food looks really good. Mum's in a really bad mood though." He looks round now, grinning cheekily, and says, "She is _not_ a huge fan of yours."

"No," Hermione says, her voice dripping with sarcastic regret. "It's a shame really, it's so important to Sirius that we get on."

"She said you threatened her?" Regulus laughs.

"I didn't," Hermione says. "If anything, she threatened me. I just told her where she could stick her threats."

"Oh Hermione, you didn't," Regulus says, but he's still laughing.

"No, I didn't, but I implied it," she laughs. "Eh, whatever, she was probably gonna disown him anyway. Maybe she'll die before we get married and then I still get the title?"

"You want the title?" Regulus chuckles.

"Not at all, but it would be nice to know that she would hate it, right?" she teases and the boys laugh along with her.

"Here you are," Severus says, handing her a drink.

"Thank you," she says, pointing across the room to where Lily is dancing with Remus. "Doesn't she look beautiful tonight?" As all the boys' backs are turned, she dips her fingernail into the drink and then smiles as they turn back around.

"She does," Severus says ruefully. "As do you, of course."

"Oh, thank you," Hermione smiles. "It was a present from Sirius."

"Well he's got excellent taste," Avery says. "We should probably let you get back to him."

"Of course," Hermione says. "Listen, boys, if you're bored, I know Bella is too – go and make her laugh? Better yet, fuck her against a wall so Rodolphus will take a hint."

"I'll get right on that," Avery says sarcastically. "Bye, Granger."

"Bye, guys," Hermione says, walking away from them. She checks the nail, which has not changed colour at all, but she still puts the drink down on a passing tray and picks up a new one. As she does so, she finally reaches Sirius, who takes the drink off her and hands it to Lily, who is stumbling a little bit. "Hey," she complains. "That was mine! I haven't had anything yet!"

"I don't care, we're dancing," he says, escorting her out onto the dancefloor and putting one hand on her waist. "What on earth did you say to my mother?!"

"Nothing," Hermione hisses as they step and twirl around the room. "She came at me and I just…pushed back a little bit."

"Hermione, she's furious," Sirius says severely. For a second, she wonders if he's going to shout and then his face cracks into a broad smile and he says, "Well done!"

"Thanks," she says, laughing as he lifts her gracefully.

"Merlin," he grunts as they continue to dance. "This dress weighs more than you do."

"I know," she says. "How do you think I feel, I've been carrying it round all evening? Honestly, it's beautiful but it's so heavy and I feel like my boobs are gonna pop out any second."

"I would love that," he says seriously. "As would most of the men in this room."

"Shut up, I'm not joking," she hisses.

"Neither am I," he says. "Slip my dad a sneaky peek at one of your nipples and he will never write me out of his will."

"You're hilarious," she says, rolling her eyes as he turns her under his arm. "I'm not a whore, Sirius, despite what people may think."

"I know, babe, I'm sorry," he says. "Come on, forget about my parents now – let's just have a good time."

"Okay," she says. "Well if we're going to do that, I definitely need a drink."

"Fine," he laughs, starting to lead her off the dancefloor. Before they can get to the edge, however, someone catches Hermione's elbow and pulls her to a stop.

"Oh, Minister," Sirius says civilly. "Hermione, this is Harold Minchum, Minister for Magic. Minister, this is Miss Hermione Granger, my girlfriend."

"Ah," Hermione says, turning to face the good-looking young man. "Pleasure to meet you, Minister."

"Likewise, Miss Granger," Harold says. "I wondered if I might trouble you for a dance?"

"No trouble at all, Minister," Hermione says, letting go of Sirius's hand. "I'll catch up to you, babe."

"Sure, I'll go and grab you a drink," Sirius says, kissing her quickly before he disappears into the crowd. Hermione extends a hand to Harold, who guides her onto the floor and then they begin to dance.

"I must say, Miss Granger, you look simply breath-taking tonight," Harold says.

"Well that's very kind, Minister," Hermione says.

"Now now, no need to be humble," Harold says. "You must know you're the talk of the ball."

"I would never assume such talk was complimentary," she says quietly. "Particularly in an environment of this sort."

"Yes, well I can assure you it is," Harold says. "Even Albus Dumbledore was commenting on how beautiful you look tonight."

"Is he here?" Hermione says, glancing round. "I haven't been so fortunate as to see him yet."

"Oh yes, he's here," Harold says. "We had a good conversation – I'm sure he'll seek you out later tonight."

"Oh, I hope so," Hermione says lightly. "What did you talk about?"

"You mostly," Harold says. "You're something of an enigma, Miss Granger."

"How so, Minister?" Hermione says, twirling under his arm neatly.

"Dumbledore seems to think you have a rather large role to play in the war to come," Harold says. "But you're merely a schoolgirl so I wonder…what has led him to believe this?"

"We were all schoolchildren once," Hermione says. "I expect you're older than you look but even so, it can't have been more than 10 years since you left school."

"You're too kind, Miss Granger," he laughs. "More like 15, I'm afraid."

"Still," she says. "An impressive feat, to rise through the ranks in only 15 years."

"Well, I got lucky, I suppose," he says tightly.

"No-one's that lucky," she replies. "It takes hard work and a good deal of talent, something I suspect you have in abundance."

"What's your point, Miss Granger?" he asks.

"My point is that I may be a schoolgirl now," she says. "But it would be foolish for a man of your stature to underestimate me. Or any of my friends for that matter – Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, all extremely talented and very hard-working."

"I still don't quite understand," he says politely.

"Forgive me," Hermione says. "All I mean to say is that Voldemort certainly won't consider me a threat – you would be wise to make the best of that situation. Do you understand now?"

"I do," he says. "I will be in touch, Miss Granger."

"I look forward to hearing from you," Hermione says, shooting him a charming smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and find Professor Dumbledore. He and I need to have a word, I think."

"Of course," Harold says. "Do enjoy your evening."

"You too, Minister," Hermione says, letting go of his hand and crossing the ballroom to where Dumbledore is speaking with Orion Black.

"Oh hello, Hermione," Orion says. "Having a good evening?"

"This is simply the most beautiful ball," she gushes. "You've done a wonderful job."

"Alas, I fear most of this is my wife's work," Orion says.

"Well do pass on my thanks for an excellent evening," she says.

"Oh, I will," he says. "Can I do something for you?"

"I was actually hoping for a quiet word with Professor Dumbledore," she says, her eyes flicking to the old man's face; he is smiling but it doesn't quite reach his eyes, which are examining her suspiciously.

"Of course," Dumbledore says. "Do you have somewhere we could borrow, Orion?"

"Sure," Orion says. "Out those doors, first on the left."

"Excellent," Hermione says, striding off with Dumbledore right behind her. She follows the instructions and finds herself in a small study with a sofa and a desk chair. She throws herself down on the sofa, panting, and watches as he seats himself at the desk.

"Everything alright, Miss Granger?" he asks.

"Yeah, fine," she says. "This dress just weighs, like, a hundred pounds."

"There are charms for that," he says, waving his wand; she sighs with relief and slides further down the sofa.

"Thank you," she says. "I've been so stressed I didn't even think about that."

"Not to worry," he says. "You wanted to talk?"

"I wanted to apologise for losing my temper," she says. "I stand by what I said but I didn't need to be so rude and I'm sorry."

"Thank you for your apology," he says. "I, in turn, am also sorry for whatever I've done to make you not trust me."

"Don't apologise for something you don't understand," she says sharply. "Because it may be you're not actually sorry."

"Maybe if you explained?" he suggests.

"Okay," she says, inhaling deeply. "You sent Alastor here to keep an eye on me, as somebody I could trust, but you don't trust him."

"What makes you say that?" he asks.

"If you did, you would have told who I am," she replies.

"Okay," Albus nods. "That's fair enough. I didn't tell him because I didn't feel like it was my secret to share."

"And you're absolutely right about that," Hermione says. "Nonetheless, I don't like being told who I can trust by someone who doesn't trust those people himself."

"Fair enough," Albus agrees. "What else?"

"What did you say to Harold Minchum?" she asks.

"Just that you were someone to keep an eye on," Albus says honestly.

"Okay," Hermione says. "To be honest, sir, a lot of the reasons I don't trust you haven't happened yet and I know that it's not fair for me to hold that against you but I'm struggling to separate who you are with the Dumbledore I knew – do you understand?"

"I do," Albus says. "And I'm not expecting it to be immediate – I see now that I should have pressured you into attending the Order meeting, and I apologise for that. I'm not asking you to do this my way, Hermione, I'm just asking you to keep me aware of what you're doing."

"Okay," Hermione says. "I will tell you anything I think you need to know. I just ask that you keep my secrets. All of them."

"Of course," Albus says. "For now though, you better be getting back to the party. Sirius will be expecting you."

"Okay," Hermione says. "Have a good night, sir."

"You too," he says as she leaves the room, heading back to the ballroom and meeting Sirius at the bar.

"Where have you been?" he asks as he hands her a bright green drink.

"What is that?" she asks, pulling a face. "It looks vile."

"I don't know," Sirius says. "But apparently, it's like 80% alcohol and if you drink too many, you could actually die. I'm a bit worried about Lily actually, but-"

"I don't care, gimme," she says, grabbing it and downing the entire thing in one go. "Get me another one, please?"

"Okay," he says, nodding in approval. "How was the Minister?"

"Enigmatic," she says as she takes another one. "He seems nice enough though and fairly competent."

"Slow down," he says as she slams the glass down on the counter. "We're here all night."

"It's 11.30," she says. "And this is the first thing I've had. I'm fucking starving too."

"You're gonna have to wait, I'm afraid," he says. "You can manage, it's only a couple of hours more."

"I know I can manage," she says. "But I'm gonna need a lot more booze."

"Fine," he says, rolling his eyes. "Drink up then and let's go party."

* * *

"James!" Sirius shouts from the apparition point. "James! Oi, Prongs!" James finally looks round and waves frantically at Hermione and Sirius who are at the front of the queue.

"We're going," Hermione says loudly. "Hurry up or you're not getting into bed with us tonight." She steps into the apparition point and reappears at Potter Manor, with Sirius seconds behind her, holding onto her shoes.

"He's coming," Sirius says, helping Hermione up the steps and kicking his shoes off inside the front door. "Can we take some food with us?"

"Definitely," Hermione says, hurrying to the kitchen. She grabs two boxes of chocolates and a bag of crisps from the cupboard and then they hurry upstairs to her room. She unzips her dress and steps out of it, standing in the middle of the room in a lacy white thong and absolutely nothing else.

"I am absolutely fucked," James says as he stumbles into the room. "I've never been this drunk in my life."

"Me either," Hermione says, hanging her dress up as she watches Sirius and James strip out of their suits. "What was in those drinks?"

"Poison probably," Sirius groans as he throws himself down on her bed, now only wearing his boxers.

"Lily may actually die, you know," James says, lying down on the other side of the bed. "That would be a shame, I quite like her."

"Quite like her?!" Hermione laughs, crawling up in between them and lying flat on her back. "James, I'm pretty sure I heard you proposing earlier."

"Oh really?" James says absent-mindedly as he throws an arm around Hermione and pulls her closer to him. "What did she say?"

"Pretty sure it was a no, mate," Sirius says, rolling onto his side and cosying up to Hermione as James starts to snore. He kisses her hair as he puts both hands on her waist and pulls her closer to him. "I love you."

"Love you too," she murmurs, already half-asleep. "Just get some rest."

"Sure sure," he mumbles as he drifts off as well.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Hermione wakes at 7am to a pounding headache. She opens her eyes, blinking in the bright lights which they forgot to switch off, and glances around the room. She thanks Merlin she has managed to hang her dress up and then looks down at herself. She is almost completely naked, with one leg thrown across James, who is thankfully wearing boxers, and Sirius's dick pressed into her ass. She jumps out of bed and grabs Sirius's dress shirt, buttoning it up as she stumbles down to the kitchen.

"Morning," Euphemia says warmly as she walks in. "Coffee?"

"Please," Hermione says, falling into the nearest chair and putting her head in her hands. "I think I'm dying."

"I'm not surprised," Euphemia laughs. "All of you drank at least twice as much as you should have."

"I know," Hermione groans. "I don't even know what we were drinking but it tasted like death."

"Yeah, it's one of those new cocktails," Euphemia says. "Firewhiskey mixed with Absinthe and all sorts of other rubbish."

"Merlin," Hermione says. "I barely even remember the last hour."

"Nothing special happened," Euphemia says. "You'd done your socializing by then so you were just dancing with your friends."

"Oh okay," Hermione says. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, I did," Euphemia says. "I got cornered by Walburga at one point though – she is not a fan of yours."

"I know," Hermione frowns. "It's a shame but I think I'd care more if Sirius did."

"Yes," Euphemia agrees. "Besides, she's the only one who didn't like you. Everybody else was singing your praises all night long."

"Oh, that's nice," Hermione says. "It was a really beautiful dress."

"Well yes, the dress was lovely," Euphemia says. "But I actually meant _you_. The way you conducted yourself. You're a very charismatic young woman, Hermione, you draw the attention of any room you're in…but I think you know that?"

"Oh yes," Hermione says. "To be perfectly honest, if you asked me, I'd say I was manipulative but I don't think that's entirely fair either. I just…I know I'm a pretty girl. I have good boobs, I've got a decent ass, long legs, nice face, I am the sort of girl who attracts attention. But I haven't always been like that and when I first got…pretty, as it were, I was really embarrassed about it. I didn't like the stares, I tried to dress myself down so that people wouldn't look and it didn't make a damn bit of difference. So, I stopped trying to hide it, I dressed for my figure and I started using my body as a weapon. Cause I'm young and I'm a girl and people will always see me as weaker than any man, but if I can get what I need because Sirius's father or Alastor Moody or even Harold Minchum are more interested in my boobs than in keeping their secrets safe, then more fool them. So yeah, I know I draw the attention of any room and I know I take full advantage of that but I'm gonna keep doing that until people stop staring."

For a moment, Euphemia doesn't speak and then she nods in approval. "Fair enough," she says.

"I do love your sons, Euphemia," Hermione says. "James is like a brother to me – he is good and kind and funny and he's got my back and I have his. Sirius is…I actually think he's the love of my life – he's so special to me and I would die for either of them. I would risk everything to keep them safe. I just want you to know that."

"I do," Euphemia says. "I can see it on your face when you look at them. I didn't see it at first because I was more worried about how they look at you but now I see that it works both ways."

"I hope so," Hermione says. "Cause they're all I've got."

* * *

"Oh James, it looks lovely," Lily says as she walks into the ballroom. The room has been set up for a meal and a party, with dinner tables around the outside of a big dancefloor. The tables have beautiful centrepieces, each made up of ten different kinds of flower, and they are set for a three-course meal. Hanging from the ceiling are streamers and a huge disco ball; there is a bar at one end of the room with two fulltime bartenders, a huge DJ booth ready to go at a moment's notice and even a magical photo booth charmed to take pictures when people are holding props. Lily and James are standing at one end; James is dressed in a smart blue shirt, jeans and loafers while Lily is wearing a full-length green dress with a thigh high slit on one side and nude heels.

"Hermione!" James shouts. "Sirius! People are starting to arrive!"

Hermione runs into the room; she's dressed in an over-sized t-shirt tied at her waist and a pair of tiny shorts, her hair is piled up in a messy bun and she has a book in one hand. "Oh, hey Lily," Hermione says. "Sorry James, I'll go get ready right now. Sirius is on his way." She disappears and seconds later, Sirius appears. He is dressed in a black shirt, grey trousers and black shoes and he runs forwards, hugging Lily tightly.

"Thank Merlin you're alive," Sirius says.

"Yes, Sirius, I'm alive," Lily laughs. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were so drunk the other day," Sirius laughs. "I genuinely thought you were going to die."

"So did I," Hermione says, re-entering. She has changed into a black floor-length dress with one sleeve and glittery mesh panels all the way up either side. She has paired it with the black stilettos Marlene got her for Christmas, her lips are painted scarlet and her hair is in loose curls around her shoulders and down her back.

"Whoa," James and Sirius say in unison. "Babe you look hot," Sirius says, kissing her deeply.

"Thank you," Hermione laughs, twirling so they get a good look.

"How did you change so fast?" Lily says incredulously.

"Eh, it's easy if you've done it often enough," Hermione says. "Come on, last checks before everyone arrives?" As if on cue, the doorbell rings and she sighs. "Okay," she says. "It's good enough – let them in."

Half an hour later, the room is full of people all milling about, drinking the free champagne. Hermione, James and Sirius are doing the rounds, chatting and laughing, until finally James heads up to the stage and casts a Sonorus charm on his voice.

"Hello, everyone," he says warmly. "Thank you all so much for coming – we're almost ready to start the meal now so if you can take your seats? We have got a seating chart so check the walls for your table number and please enjoy your meal."

Everyone heads to their tables; each house has been mixed up around the room to encourage inter-house relations. Hermione is sitting with Bella, Avery and Sirius, James and Lily are sitting with Regulus and Narcissa, Cass and Remus have been seated with Mulciber, Peter and Marlene are sitting with Severus, and Frank and Alice are with Nott; each table has Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws thrown in as well. Each table chats and laughs their way through the meal, conversation flowing as fast as the alcohol is, until, as the dessert plates disappear, James and Sirius step onto the stage.

"Hey guys," Sirius says. "We just wanted to say a few words before the real party starts."

"To be honest, we wanted to thank you all for coming," James says. "We know you've probably got other places to be but this is our last year as a class and it feels good that we're all here together to celebrate the New Year."

"1978 has been marked in our calendars since the day we started Hogwarts as the year we would leave," Sirius says solemnly. "But even so, it feels weird that it's finally coming around. We've had the best time being at school with all of you and I know we've still got two terms left but we just wanted to say thank you."

"We couldn't let this evening pass without mentioning the very special someone who has brought all of us together this evening," James says. "If anyone had told me at the beginning of September that the Slytherins would be here and having a good time with us tonight, I would have laughed in their face. But it's just a testament to her that we are all here and finally getting along. So, we wanted to raise a toast to the beautiful Hermione Granger, the girl who has finally brought us together."

The whole room stands and toasts her, Bella nudging her in the side as she blushes. She gestures for them all to sit down and blows a kiss to James and Sirius on the stage, who have a mock fight over who gets to catch it.

"That's all we really wanted to say to be honest," Sirius says. "So, have an amazing time tonight, don't be afraid to have as much sex and booze as you want and here's to a fabulous final year at Hogwarts. All our love!"

The room erupts into cheers as James and Sirius head out onto the dancefloor, gesturing for Hermione and Lily to come join them. They open the dancing with the most beautiful waltz and then, as everyone stares at each other awkwardly, the music switches to wizard pop and everybody can join in.

Several songs later, Hermione stumbles off the dance floor, throwing her shoes down in a corner and heading to the nearest table. "You look beautiful," she says as she sits down beside Narcissa, who is quietly sipping her wine.

"You're one to talk," Narcissa says. "Look at you – every guy in here wants to fuck your brains out."

"Narcissa Black, look at that dirty mouth," Hermione laughs. "You're wrong though – James and Remus are caught up in their own girls, Avery seems to be more and more interested in Bella, Peter and Marlene definitely hooked up after the Blood Ball and I'm pretty sure Mulciber would rather have you than me."

"You're wrong about Avery," Narcissa says. "Nott's the one who's interested in Bellatrix. Avery has only ever had eyes for you."

"Of course he hasn't," Hermione says. "Good looking boy like that, he's probably had tons of girlfriends."

"He hasn't," Narcissa says. "To be honest, until you came along, I was wondering if he was gay or asexual or something because he hadn't shown the slightest bit of interest in anyone. And then you walked into the room that first day at breakfast and he genuinely didn't stop staring the whole time."

"I'm with Sirius," Hermione says quietly. "I love him."

"I know," Narcissa says. "I never said you reciprocated his feelings – I was simply informing you that they're there."

"If you say so," Hermione says. "So, Nott and Bella, huh?"

"Yeah," Narcissa says, smirking at Hermione's quick change of subject. "They definitely had sex after the Blood Ball – Rodolphus was _furious_."

"Wasn't he just?" Bella laughs as she sits down on Narcissa's other side. "Honestly, I've never heard him shout so loud."

"Well maybe that will teach him to leave you alone all evening," Hermione says sharply. "How was the sex then?"

"Oh yeah, it was good," Bella says. "Nott and I have done it before so it wasn't that scary new feeling, you know? It was just comfortable."

"That's sweet," Hermione says, glancing across the room to where Nott, Avery and Mulciber have just got into the photo booth. "What about you, Narcissa? How are things going with Lucius?"

"Fine," Narcissa says. "He's completely spineless to be honest, but he treats me well enough that it's not an issue."

"Will you marry him straight out of school?" Hermione asks. "Or will you wait a while?"

"I don't think we'll wait," Narcissa says. "He's 6 years older than us, remember, so he's already been waiting a while."

"Fair enough," Hermione says, glancing round again as Snape waves her over. "If you'll excuse me, ladies, I think Severus wants a word." She stands and turns back to them. "Bella, there are plenty of rooms if you want to take Nott somewhere, help yourselves to as much booze as you want and have fun, okay?"

"See you later, Hermione," Narcissa says, smiling warmly.

Hermione grins back at her and then glides across the room to where Severus is standing with Lily and Avery. "Are you having a good time, guys?" she asks brightly and all three of them nod.

"Lily said you needed an Occlumency teacher," Severus says quietly and Hermione's eyes flick to Lily, examining her dangerously.

"Oh did she?" she says carefully. "I think Lily should go and sober up a little bit, don't you?" Lily blinks at her and then scurries away obediently. "Why do you care, Severus?" she asks.

"Both Avery and I are trained Occlumens," Severus says. "If you need help, you could have just asked."

"I do," Hermione acknowledges. "And I was going to ask, when I was ready. I'm more concerned with other matters at the moment."

"Like whatever you need the Parseltongue for," Avery says matter-of-factly, not wavering under the dangerous look Hermione shoots him.

"What are you up to, Hermione?" Severus asks. "What aren't you telling us?"

"A lot," Hermione admits. "But I need you to trust me."

"You might as well tell us," Avery says quietly. "If we're to train you in Occlumency, we're going to find out the truth anyway."

"Which is why I haven't asked you yet," Hermione shoots back and he bows his head in acknowledgement.

"What do you need right now?" Severus asks. "How can we help you?"

"What makes you think I need help?" Hermione says coolly.

"Because you're sad," Avery offers quietly. "Even when you're smiling, you're sadder than anyone I've ever seen."

"Everyone I knew before the age of 17 is dead," Hermione says icily. "Wouldn't you be sad?"

"Of course, but it's not that," Avery says. "That's something else, something that only crosses your face every so often. This is constant."

"You're very observant, Avery," she says.

"Yes," Avery says, looking her dead in the eye and frowning. "Can we help you?"

"I'm sure you can," Hermione says. "But not yet. For now, all I need you to do is enjoy the party and be good to the Gryffindors. It's extremely important to me that you can all trust each other."

"Okay," Severus says. "You know where I am, Hermione." He moves away, heading over to where Alice and Marlene are sitting, but before Hermione can go, Avery catches her arm.

"I wish to speak with you in private," he murmurs. "Can we step into the hall?"

"Of course," Hermione says, walking gracefully out of the room and leading him next door to the kitchen. "What is it?"

"I want you to trust me," he says calmly, sitting down at the table. "And in the spirit of that, there is something you need to know."

"What?" Hermione says impatiently, folding her arms.

"The Dark Lord has approached us," he says.

"What?!" she says, slipping into the nearest chair. "Who is 'us', Avery?"

"Nott, Severus, Mulciber, Bella and I," he replies. "As Lucius Malfoy is already working for him, Narcissa was not approached but has been assumed to be compliant by proxy."

"What did he say?" she asks anxiously.

"He has asked us to join him," Avery says simply. "To do his bidding in the future, I imagine, but for now, just to swear allegiance to him. He does not expect an answer until we formally leave school, but as far as I know, Nott has said yes already and is working as a spy within Hogwarts for him."

"What?" Hermione breathes. "Oh no, this is really bad. What about me, Avery? Has he asked about me?"

"No," Avery says. "As far as I can tell, he doesn't even know you exist."

"Okay," Hermione says. "That won't last long if Nott really is spying."

"I don't know if Nott fully understands your significance," Avery says. "He'll mention you, I'm sure, but he may not be…"

"I don't think we can assume anything," Hermione says. "What do you think the others will do?"

"It's difficult for us, Hermione," he says. "You have to understand. If we say no to him, he _will_ kill us."

"I know," Hermione says. "I don't know what to do, Avery, what do I do?"

"I don't know," he says. "I don't have all the information, but I'm giving you what I've got, to help you."

"Thank you," she says, standing and turning away as her voice cracks.

"Hermione," he says, standing up and forcing her to look at him. "Please don't cry, Hermione, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh no, you didn't," she says tearfully. "You've helped me, Avery, honestly. I just…it's been such a lovely Christmas that I've been able to forget everything that's coming. And I've wasted so much time, I just…"

"Don't cry," he says, hugging her tightly. "It will all be okay."

"I know," she says eventually, pulling away. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go and fix my make-up – you should go back to the party."

Half an hour later, Hermione returns to the ballroom; instantly Sirius is at her side. "Where have you been?" he asks quietly.

"Just fixing my make-up," she says. "You okay?"

"Of course," he says. "Only about ten minutes until midnight."

"Fine," she says. "We all heading outside for the fireworks then?"

"No," he says. "It's pouring with rain – we're going to use the indoor ones."

"Okay," she says. "I'm just going to go and speak to Cass, I'll come find you in a second."

"Okay," he says, catching her arm as she tries to walk away. "Hermione, what's the matter?"

"Everything," she says, her voice cracking as she wrenches her arm out of his grip. "I can't do this right now, Sirius, you need to sort the fireworks."

"Hermione, please," he begs. "Talk to me."

"Not now," she says, walking away and heading over to where Cass is sitting on Remus's lap.

"You okay?" Remus says, pulling out a chair for her to sit down.

"I wish people would stop asking me that," she says, sitting down. "How are you guys doing, having fun?"

"Yeah, it's been great," Remus says. "Cass has had a bit too much to drink, haven't you?"

"Nah, I'm fine," Cass slurs, burping as she stretches. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight," Hermione says. "Come on, we're all getting together for the fireworks."

She crosses the room to where Sirius is standing as the final countdown begins. "Are you okay?" he asks again and she shakes her head.

"I love you," she says, turning to look as the crowd shout out the final five numbers before erupting into a huge cheer of 'Happy New Year!'.

"Happy New Year," Hermione says, kissing Sirius deeply. Sirius kisses her back and then they turn to look at the fireworks. As they stare up at the pretty colours and shapes, tears start to slip down Hermione's cheeks and she leans her head on Sirius's shoulder.

* * *

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore says quietly. "It's 3 o'clock in the morning. What are you doing?"

"Happy New Year to you too, sir," Hermione says, kicking her shoes off and sitting down opposite him. Her hair is messed up, her lipstick is smudged, her mascara is running and she is drunk out of her mind.

"Happy New Year," he says. "What's happened?"

"He's started," she says quietly. "He's got to the Slytherins, he's trying to recruit them."

"Who?" he asks. "Which Slytherins is he targeting?"

"Avery, Bella, Mulciber and Severus have been approached," Hermione says. "Nott has already agreed to work with him."

"Who told you this?" Albus asks.

"Avery," Hermione says. "According to Narcissa, he's…got feelings for me, and he approached me in a bid to make me trust him."

"Do you?" Albus asks. "Trust him I mean?"

"He's been good to me," Hermione says. "And he's helped me out a lot."

"Okay," Albus says. "So what do you propose?"

"I don't know," she says tearfully. "I don't know what to do here. I don't know if this happened in my timeline, I'm pretty sure it didn't, but I don't know how to stop it. If they say no, they die; if they say yes, then who knows what will happen. What do I do?"

"I don't know either," Albus says. "Give me some time to think it over and come back to me at the beginning of the term, okay?"

"Okay," she says. "The beginning of term."


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later, everyone is gathered in the girls' dorm. James, Sirius and Remus are lying across Cass's bed while Peter is curled up on Marlene's and they are all watching Hermione, Alice and Lily unpack Hermione's trunk.

"Oh, there's my shampoo," Hermione says, grabbing it and hurrying over to the bathroom.

"Hey, Mi?" Lily shouts from across the room. "What's this?" Hermione looks round to see her holding a silver frame and she smiles.

"That's the picture frame James's parents bought me for Christmas," she replies.

"No, I mean the photo," Lily says coolly. "Who is that?"

"Me, James and Sirius," Hermione says. "James's mum took it one morning when she came in to wake us up. I think it's sweet – don't you like it?"

"Can't say I'm too thrilled about my boyfriend's dick being pressed up against another girl's ass, no," Lily says icily and now everyone in the room stops to stare.

"What?!" Hermione gapes, shocked. "Lily, are you kidding?"

"Absolutely not," Lily says. "This is completely out of line, Hermione."

"Why?!" Hermione asks. "Sirius was there too, we didn't _do_ anything! Lily come on, it's me – you know how I feel about James!"

"I know you're always touching him and hugging him and kissing him," Lily says. "But he's my boyfriend and you need to get used to that."

"You're being ridiculous," Hermione says. "I hug and touch and kiss everyone and James is like my brother! Besides which, I have a boyfriend too, who I love very much."

"Doesn't look like it, the way you strut around the castle flashing your knickers for anyone to see," Lily snarls.

"Are you calling me a slut now?" Hermione laughs, appalled.

"How many boys in this castle have seen you naked?" Lily snaps. "I bet you can't even count it on two hands."

"Actually, it's only two," Hermione replies. "Sirius, obviously, and James when he walked in on us having sex."

"See, you're having sex where you can get caught," Lily shouts.

"That doesn't make me a slut but keep going," Hermione says, yawning.

"Fine," Lily snarls. "You are rude, you are a bully, you've got a major superiority complex and to be honest, the only reason anyone talks to you is because they're scared shitless of what you'll do if they don't. Everybody hates you."

"Okay," Hermione says coolly. "Good to know. See you guys whenever." She turns on her heel and walks out of the dorm room; for a second nobody moves, shocked into paralysis and then Sirius, Remus and Cass all spring up and chase after her.

"Lily, what the fuck?" James says. "How could you speak to her like that?!"

"Oh, don't you start piping up," Lily snaps. "You're in enough trouble as it is!"

"What for?!" he shouts, storming down to the common room. "For falling asleep with my brother and my sister?"

"She's not your sister, James!" she replies furiously, chasing after him.

"In every way except blood, she is," James says coolly. "Just like Sirius and Remus and Peter. I love her."

"You should love me," Lily howls and now he frowns.

"I do," James says. "But you won't speak to my family like that."

Lily takes a couple of deep breaths and then all the anger drains out of her. "I'm sorry," she says. "I shouldn't have said those things. But she's so beautiful and clever and funny and I just…why would you choose me over her?"

"Because you're the love of my life," James says. "Not her."

"I'm sorry," she says tearfully. "I just saw her ass pressed up against you and I saw red."

"You know, more often than not, it was Sirius's ass pressed up against me," he says, smiling softly. "You ever think that maybe she's just lonely?"

"How could she be?" Lily says. "Everybody adores her."

"She's lost everybody she ever loved," James says. "She's come to a place where she doesn't know anybody but she knows everything that will happen in their lives. And then there's me, with the exact face of her best friend – don't you think she just misses him? Our son, Lily?"

"Merlin," Lily says, going pale. "I need to go after her."

"There's no point," Remus says as he steps through the portrait hole. "She's gone."

"Gone?!" James says, whipping around. "Gone where?"

"Who knows," Cass says dully.

"Where's Sirius?" Peter asks anxiously. As if on cue, Sirius walks into the common room, shoots Lily the darkest look anyone has ever seen on his face and then stalks off to the dorm.

* * *

"I need to go," Hermione says tearfully. "I need to get out of here and do something useful."

"What's happened?" Dumbledore asks kindly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione says. "I just need to go, please."

"Okay," Dumbledore says, standing and walking over to the fireplace. "I'll send you to Fleamont's house, okay? You can stay there while you work out what you want to do next and then come back whenever you're ready."

"Okay," Hermione says, wiping her eyes and heading over to the fire. "Please don't tell James or Sirius where I am, sir. You can tell them I'm safe but I just need space right now."

"Of course," Dumbledore says. "I'll see you soon, Miss Granger."

"Yes, sir," Hermione says, taking some Floo powder and stepping into the fire. She flies through it and rolls, coughing, onto Fleamont's office rug.

"Hermione!" he says, jumping to his feet and helping her up. "What are you doing here? Are the boys alright?"

"They're fine," she says, bursting into tears.

"Okay," he says soothingly. "Shall we have a cup of hot chocolate and we can have a chat?"

"Yes," Hermione sobs, allowing him to take her down to the kitchen where Euphemia is working.

"Hermione!" she says, getting up and hugging the young woman tightly. "What's happened? Are the boys alright?"

"They're fine," Fleamont says in a hushed voice. "Something has happened to her."

"Did someone upset you?" Euphemia asks, sitting her down as Fleamont starts to make her a drink.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter," Hermione says, wiping her eyes. "I need to talk to you both."

"What's happened?" Fleamont asks.

"I've been lying to you," she says. "About who I am and where I came from and I'm sorry."

"Yes, we know," Euphemia says soothingly.

"You do?" Hermione says, shocked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You needed to come to trust us on your own," Fleamont says, putting a mug down in front of us. "Besides which, you never lied about anything important. You never lied about how much you love our sons."

"No," Hermione says fondly. "So, I need to tell you the truth now." She inhales sharply and then says, "I'm from the future. I got thrown back from 1998 and there's no way for me to go back. So, what I'm doing is trying to bring down Voldemort before he can…before he can kill James."

"What?!" Euphemia says, going white as a sheet.

"It's very complicated but at the base of it, there was a prophecy made which said that James and Lily's son is the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord for good," Hermione says. "Voldemort heard it and tried to kill him when he was a baby, but he failed because James and Lily gave their lives to protect him. What I'm going to do is try and stop Voldemort from even hearing the prophecy."

"How?" Fleamont asks.

"It was overheard by Severus Snape when it was made, and _he_ told it to Voldemort," Hermione says. "If I can stop Snape from going to the Dark Side, Voldemort may never hear of it."

"That seems flawed," Euphemia says. "What if Snape does go to the Dark Side? What if Voldemort just sends someone else to hear it instead?"

"I know," Hermione says. "Which is why I also have another plan. We need to get rid of his Horcruxes."

"What?" Fleamont says. "How many does he have?"

"I believe that at this point, he has 5," Hermione says. "Slytherin's locket is in a cave near Devon, Lucius Malfoy has his diary, Hufflepuff's Cup is in the Black vault, the Gaunt ring will be in the Gaunt shack and Ravenclaw's diadem is at Hogwarts."

"Okay," Euphemia says. "So how do we get them?"

"Wait, hold on," Fleamont says. "How do we destroy them? And let's be realistic, they're going to be protected by all kinds of dark curses and hexes. This isn't going to be easy."

"No," Hermione says. "But my life is over, Mr Potter. I'm in a time before I was even born – I don't belong here. I'm not going to survive this war, I know that. But if I can take him down with me, then it will have been worth it."

"Hermione," Euphemia begins, but the young girl shakes her head.

"No," she says. "I told you once that I'd give my life to protect James and Sirius and that is exactly what I intend to do. As for how to destroy them, I've got a couple of ideas there too. Remus has been researching Fiendfyre for several weeks and I know for a fact that there's a Basilisk in the castle at Hogwarts. If we can kill it, we can use its fangs to destroy them."

"Fiendfyre is incredibly dangerous," Fleamont says and Hermione rolls her eyes.

"Everything about this is incredibly dangerous," Hermione says. "I'm here because I don't want to put your sons in any more danger. I'm here because I need your help."

"Very well," Fleamont says eventually. "Then let's do it. Where do we begin?"

"I've got the diadem already," she says, patting the small beaded bag in her pocket. "I can ask Sirius to fetch the cup anytime I want. Lucius Malfoy has the diary so that is inaccessible for the time being, the cave is a fair distance and I know it will take our strength from us when we try to retrieve it, so I think we should start with the Gaunt ring."

"You know where it is?" Fleamont asks. "The shack I mean?"

"Yes," Hermione says. "I do."

"Well we shall go there tonight then," Euphemia says. "All three of us, together."

"Very well," Fleamont says. "We shall leave at 12 midnight."

"Fine," Hermione says, standing up from the table.

"Not quite, young lady," Euphemia says.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asks.

"What happened to you today?" Euphemia asks. "What changed?"

"Lily," Hermione replies honestly. "She found that photo you gave me for Christmas, she said I'd crossed a line. She said that I was a slut and that everyone hates me. And you know what, maybe she's right and maybe they do but I don't hate them and me being there, dealing with that school-girl bitchiness is so irrelevant when there are more important things to be doing."

"She's wrong," Euphemia says. "I've never seen James or Sirius look at anyone the way they look at you. They love you, Hermione. We love you."

"I know," Hermione says. "I know she's just mad and she probably already regrets it, but I needed to get away. I've wasted so much time and I need to do something to make me feel like I'm actually helping."

"Yes," Fleamont says. "I understand."

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go and take a nap," Hermione says quietly. "I'll see you at 11." She stands and walks over to the door, where she turns back. "Please don't tell them I'm here. I don't want to see anyone else right now."

"Okay," Euphemia says gently.

* * *

Hours after Hermione has left, Sirius stalks downstairs into the common room, where everyone is still sitting around, twisting their hands. "Sirius," Remus says, springing to his feet. "Where are you going?"

"Dumbledore's office," Sirius says. "If she went anywhere, she will have gone to him."

"I'll come with," James says.

"No," Sirius snaps. "I'm going by myself."

"Padfoot," James says quietly. "I'm worried about her too."

"You just focus on keeping your bitch of a girlfriend's mouth shut, eh?" Sirius snarls and Lily gasps.

"There's no need for nastiness," James says sharply. "Lily knows she made a mistake and she's sorry, okay?"

"Sorry isn't good enough," Sirius says tearfully. "She's gone and I don't know where and she could be dead or dying for all we know and you're just _sitting here_."

"She's not dead," Remus says calmly.

"She's probably gone off to find a Horcrux," Sirius snaps. "Or gone off to fucking fight a Death Eater! Don't you guys get it?! She doesn't care about herself at all, she just wants to bring him down. She'll die to do it." He turns on Lily, face more dangerous than they have ever seen it, and snarls, "And if she does, I will never forgive you."

He stalks out of the room and straight up to Dumbledore's office, where he slips behind a tapestry and steps out of a painting. "Hello, Mr Black," Dumbledore says warmly. "How are you this evening?"

"Where is she?" Sirius asks. "Have you seen her this evening?"

"She's safe," Dumbledore says quietly. "She needs to get away for a little while."

"Where has she gone?" Sirius asks. "Is she with James's parents?"

"No," Dumbledore says. "She wanted to go somewhere you wouldn't be able to find her."

"Professor, she's gonna do something stupid," Sirius says. "I need to be there, I need to help her."

"Hermione Granger doesn't have the capacity to do something stupid," Dumbledore says. "I've got eyes on her – she'll be fine."

"Sir," Sirius pleads. "Can't you get her a message at least?"

"I might be able to manage that," Dumbledore says.

"Tell her that I love her," Sirius says. "Nothing else matters right now, just tell her that I love her and I need her to come back to me."

"I'll tell her," Dumbledore says. "Get some sleep, Mr Black. It will all be okay in the end."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Hermione asks as she walks down the stairs. Fleamont and Euphemia are both standing in the hall, buttoning up cloaks and fiddling with bags as they watch her.

"Yes," Euphemia says. "Where are we going?"

"What do you know about the Gaunt family?" Hermione asks, sitting down on the bottom step.

"The Gaunt family are one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight," Fleamont says quietly. "A list the Potter name was struck off several generations ago. They are considered to be of the purest blood, like the Black family." He glances at Euphemia, who shoots him a withering look.

"Honestly, you think that's something I'm proud of?" Euphemia says. "Anyway, the Gaunt bloodline died out generations ago when Morfin Gaunt went to Azkaban."

"You're right and you're wrong," Hermione says. "The name certainly died with him, but their blood lives on. Marvolo Gaunt had another child, a daughter by the name of Merope. She disgraced the family by falling in love with a Muggle, who she married and had a child with."

"That would have been quite a scandal," Euphemia says.

"I'm sure," Hermione agrees. "But very few people knew of Merope's existence, so when she fled with her Muggle husband, it was easy to cover up. Now, Merope was not a pretty girl but being of pureblood, she was reasonably talented and she forced this man to marry her under the influence of a love potion."

"Oh," Fleamont says. "What happened when he stopped taking it?"

"He left her," Hermione says. "Pregnant and alone, she got her son to an orphanage, named him and died. That child was called Tom Marvolo Riddle and he grew up to become-"

"Lord Voldemort," Euphemia finishes, sighing. "Foolish girl."

"It is not her fault," Hermione says sharply. "She was abused by her father and brother all her life, she was not of sound mind by the time she met Tom Riddle Sr."

"I see," Fleamont says. "Why are you telling us this?"

"Because Tom grew up in that orphanage his mother left him in," Hermione says. "Thus, he harboured great resentment for his father and years later, he went back to his hometown to murder him and his grandparents."

"Where is this town?" Euphemia asks.

"Little Hangleton," Hermione says. "While he was there, I am sure he visited his old family home and left a Horcrux there – we just need to go and fetch it."

"What about protective charms?" Fleamont asks.

"There won't be many," Hermione says. "As of this moment in time, nobody alive knows of his connection to the Gaunt family, except perhaps Dumbledore, but even he is not definitely sure. Voldemort is comfortable and secure at the moment and the charms will be powerful, but not too powerful. Muggle-Repelling mostly. The ring will be in a box – that will be safe to touch, but the ring itself will not. Do not open the box under any circumstances, are we clear?"

"Yes," Euphemia says calmly. "Shall we go?"

"Yes," Hermione says, grabbing their arms and twisting neatly in the air. She lands in the middle of the road and they all stumble as Hermione inhales sharply. "He's here," she murmurs. "Go on without me, up the road and get that box – I'll meet you back at the house."

"Are you sure?" Fleamont says.

"Yes, I'm the only one he doesn't know," she says, already walking up to the graveyard. "Be safe, both of you."

She walks into the graveyard and heads over to the Riddle grave, looking at it closely. "Who are you?" an icy voice says and she straightens up but doesn't turn.

"My name is Hermione Granger," she says. "I don't have to ask who you are."

"I see," he says. "Turn and face me, child."

"I am no child," she says, turning to look at him. He is somewhere between the Tom Riddle she has seen in memories and the Voldemort she's faced in battle, red eyes but still somewhat human. He smiles at her, not entirely cruelly but certainly without warmth.

"I can't say I've not been looking forward to meeting you," Voldemort says. "Stories of your beauty and power have travelled far and wide to reach me, Miss Granger."

"Stories that have been vastly exaggerated, I assure you," Hermione says warmly. "I am no beauty, my Lord, and I am certainly no witch of great power."

"False on both counts," he says. "You are most enchanting, _I_ assure _you_ , and as for your power…I can feel it radiating off you."

"You are too kind, my Lord," Hermione says.

"Why have you come here, Miss Granger?" he asks. "Little Hangleton is far off the beaten track."

"I've never really been one for sticking to the path," she says quietly. "Nonetheless, I have not come here for any particular reason. I am on leave from Hogwarts and I wanted to find some peace. Off the beaten track seemed my best bet."

"I wasn't under the impression that students could take leave from Hogwarts," he says.

"Yes, well perhaps I managed to…enchant Albus into letting me out for a while," she says slyly and he almost smirks.

"Not a fan of the Headmaster, Miss Granger?" he asks.

"No, I can't say that I am," she admits freely. "His version of 'good' and 'evil' doesn't quite tarry up with mine."

"Fascinating," he says. "In what way?"

"In many ways, my Lord," she says calmly. "Have the two of you always been at odds?"

"I must admit I found myself in a similar quandary to you," he says. "Albus is a self-righteous man who seems to view the world in black and white, good and evil. I see it more…grey. I don't see good or evil, I see only power and those too weak to seek it."

"Interesting concept," she says. "I disagree with certain aspects of your assessment, but your logic is not entirely flawed."

"You know, if one of my followers spoke to me like that, I'd kill them on the spot," he says sharply and she shoots him a withering look.

"Go on then, if you're going to do it," she says. "But I can imagine that would get rather boring, no?"

"Perhaps," he says, watching her suspiciously. "Miss Granger, I must confess you intrigue me. Have you yet chosen a side in this war?"

"I haven't," Hermione says coolly. "I was under the impression I didn't have to declare my allegiance until I left school."

"That is correct," he says. "I am not in the habit of recruiting schoolgirls, although they are not normally as…eloquent as yourself."

"I see," Hermione says. "What exactly are you proposing, my Lord?"

"Nothing at the moment," he says. "Just giving you something to consider if you find the old man…gets rather boring, as you say?"

"Well I certainly appreciate the offer," she says politely. "And I'll be sure to think it over. I would need some…concessions of course."

"Of course," he says drily. "Such as what?"

"I am of the understanding that you have made similar offers to several of my friends," she says. "Castor Avery, Bellatrix Black, Severus Snape, to name a few."

"Slytherins," he says. "Which you are not."

"No, correct again," she says wryly. "Am I not allowed friends outside of my own house?"

"No, but it's rare for Gryffindors to be friends with Slytherins," he observes.

"Why would you assume I'm a Gryffindor?" she asks.

"Miss Granger, it was not an assumption," he says. "I already told you, numerous sources have spoken highly and in great detail of you. Including your school house and your flirtations with various men, including but not limited to Orion Black, Castor Avery, James Potter, Sirius Black and the Minister for Magic."

"I was not flirting with-" she begins but he shakes his head, tutting.

"Now, now, Miss Granger," he says. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. We must use the gifts we have been given, correct?"

"Of course," she says, smirking slightly. "Now as much as I'd like to continue this conversation, I really need to be going. I assume you'll be in touch?"

"If that is what you wish," he says.

"It would be an honour, my Lord," she says. "Write to me?"

"It would be a pleasure," he says. "Goodbye for now, Miss Granger."

"Bye," she says, walking away and glancing over her shoulder as she does so. When she gets to the gate of the graveyard, she lets herself out and then turns in mid-air, disappearing and reappearing at Potter Manor. She hurries up to the house and runs into the kitchen, where Fleamont and Euphemia are both sitting round the table, staring at a small box intently.

"Oh my God, you got it," she says, sitting down opposite Euphemia and grabbing it.

"You're alive," Fleamont says, heaving a huge sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin."

"Did he see you?" Euphemia asks anxiously.

"Of course," Hermione says quietly, looking down at the box. She murmurs the word Avery has laboured long and hard to teach her and the lid pops open, revealing the ring inside. "Good," she says to herself, slams it shut again and shoves it in her bag; she looks up to see Fleamont and Euphemia staring at her, horrified. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"How do you speak Parseltongue?" Fleamont says. "What are you?"

"I'm nothing special," Hermione says. "I asked Avery to teach me some basic Parseltongue so that I could open this box. I knew I'd need it."

"How did you get away from Voldemort without him killing you?" Euphemia asks. "He kills everyone."

"I'm very charming," she says quietly. "Thank you for getting this, both of you. I need to go back to Hogwarts tonight and spend some time there. We can go and get the locket in a couple of weeks, when he's not watching me so closely anymore."

"Very well," Fleamont says. "You're not going to tell us what the two of you spoke about?"

"Idle chit-chat mostly," Hermione says quietly. "There's nothing to tell."

"Hermione, we're worried about you," Euphemia says. "Talk to us, please."

"You don't need to worry," Hermione says. "I've told you everything you need to know – the intricacies of my conversation with the Dark Lord are unimportant. It was mostly trading veiled threats and subtle hints of each other's knowledge. He knows some of who I am but not enough for anyone to be concerned, and to be honest, I think he quite likes me – he said he would write to me while I was at Hogwarts."

"You will be in correspondence with the Dark Lord?" Fleamont gapes. "Hermione, that is…"

"He made me an offer that I didn't refuse," Hermione continues. "He wants me to join his side. Until I give my answer, he will be…civil enough."

"Oh yes?" Euphemia says. "Merlin, Hermione, you do make your life difficult."

"Yes, I do," Hermione says. "But I don't like to be bored. Now if you'll excuse me, I really must be going. I need to have a word with Dumbledore before I go back to Sirius."

"You've only been gone a few hours," Fleamont says. "He'll forgive you."

"Maybe," Hermione says. "Maybe it would be better if he didn't."

"Don't think like that," Euphemia says. "You need people, Hermione – we all do."

"I know," Hermione says, standing up. "But the people around me tend to get hurt."

* * *

"Can I lie down?" Sirius asks quietly, standing over James's bed.

"Of course," James says, moving over so he can lie beside him.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Sirius says quietly. "I didn't mean to be nasty to Lily. I was just…"

"You were hurting," James says. "I am too, Pads. I'm worried about her."

"I miss her so much, Prongs," Sirius says. "I know it's only been a couple of hours but I'm so scared she's going to do something stupid."

"Despite her outstanding intelligence, that does seem to be characteristic of her," James says. "But Dumbledore said she's safe and we have to trust him."

"Why?" Sirius says. "Hermione doesn't. Why would she go to him if she needed help?"

"Well then where would she go?" James asks. "Who does she trust, apart from us?"

"Our parents," Sirius sighs. "The old man lied – she's with them. I'll write first thing."

"No need," Hermione says as she walks into the dorm. "I'm fine, boys – no need to worry."

"Oh Merlin," Sirius says, heaving a huge sigh of relief as she throws herself down on the bed, hugging them both tightly. "What have you been doing?!"

"Oh, you know, this and that," Hermione says. "Finding a Horcrux, meeting a Dark Lord."

"You saw Voldemort?" James says incredulously. "Hermione, how are you alive?"

"I'm very charismatic," Hermione says, shooting him a withering look. "Plus, there's the fact that nobody, not Dumbledore nor Voldemort, quite knows what side I'm on."

"He made you an offer?" Sirius asks severely. "What did you say?"

"I said I needed time to think," Hermione says coolly. "What else could I say?"

"Fair enough," James says. "Have you spoken to Lily?"

"No," Hermione says. "I'm not sleeping there tonight."

"That's fine, you can stay here with us," Sirius says.

"I'm not doing that either," Hermione says. "I've not forgotten what happened, boys. I still love you but I'm really pissed about the fact that neither of you managed to stand up for me and I need some time."

"Hermione, please," Sirius pleads.

"I am your girlfriend," she snarls, close to tears. "James, you say I'm your sister. That girl, whatever her motivations, absolutely tore apart my character, said things no one should ever say to a friend, and you just sat there and let it happen."

"I'm so sorry," James says. "I didn't know she was going to say those things, I didn't…I was in shock. I'm sorry, Hermione, please forgive me."

"I need time," Hermione says, standing up and turning for the door.

"And what about us?" Sirius asks. "Don't you think we have a right to be angry too?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione snaps. "Why would you be angry?"

"You left without a word," Sirius says. "You could have been dead or dying or in real trouble and we were out of our minds with worry. I know we're supposed to trust you, Hermione, but how are we supposed to when you never tell us anything?"

"What exactly do you think I'm holding back?" Hermione asks.

"What is going on with you and Avery?" Sirius asks.

"Nothing," Hermione says. "He's a friend, who has been very kind and very helpful, but that is it."

"And Dumbledore?" Sirius snaps. "Tell us why you don't trust him."

"I can't," Hermione says. "Those are not my secrets to tell."

"What, now you owe him something?" Sirius asks.

"Hang on, I have never told anyone's secrets," Hermione says. "I've told you everything I can about what I want to change, but it's really not my place to tell you about things that have already happened."

For a moment, Sirius opens his mouth to protest and then he sighs. "You're right," he says. "I'm sorry. I do trust you, Hermione, I'm just…"

"I know," Hermione says. "I still love you both and I promise I'd do anything for you but I just need some space."

"Okay," James says, getting up and hugging her tightly. "Honestly, Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"I know," Hermione says, kissing Sirius deeply and then hurrying out of the room. She runs out of the common room and straight down to the Slytherin common room where she bangs loudly on the door. It swings open almost immediately and Avery blinks at her.

"Hermione, it's 4 o'clock in the morning," he says quietly. "What in Salazar's name are you doing here?"

"Is Bella still awake?" she asks, pushing past him and into the common room. Bella, Narcissa, Severus, Nott, Mulciber and Regulus are sitting round a table next to the fire, all looking rather riled up, but they calm as they see her. "What's going on in here?" she asks, sitting down next to Bella. "Why are you all still up at 4am?"

"Says you," Severus says, but he doesn't smile, his eyes on a tight-fisted Nott.

"What's happening?" she repeats. "Tell me what's wrong."

"We got another letter," Regulus says tiredly. "This one came directly from the Dark Lord."

"He didn't tell me he was writing," she says. "What does it say?"

"Excuse me?" Nott says. "What do you mean he didn't _tell_ you? Are you having secret meetings with the Dark Lord?"

"Absolutely not," Hermione says. "I was out today due to…personal reasons and I happened to bump into him."

"You just happened to bump into the Dark Lord?" Mulciber says incredulously. "What are you, Granger?"

"That is irrelevant," Hermione says. "What does the letter say? And what do you mean that this one came directly from him? Who else have you heard from?"

"Lucius Malfoy," Bella says, shooting Narcissa a dirty look. "Clearly we were only important enough for his minions…until today. Something changed."

"This is my fault," Hermione says, diving forwards and grabbing the letter. She scans it frantically and then looks up at Regulus with wide eyes. "This is all my fault."

"What do you mean?" Avery asks. "What have you done?"

"I've been too fucking clever," Hermione sighs. "I've been drawing far too much attention to myself. And to other people at this school."

"What do we do, Hermione?" Bella asks. "This isn't an offer anymore, this is an order."

"You still have time," she says. "We've got til the end of school. I'll talk to him."

"Why would he listen to you?" Mulciber says coolly.

"I don't know if he will," Hermione says. "But when we spoke today, he promised to write to me. So, we'll see."

"What if he doesn't?" Severus asks.

"I've got other plans in the works," Hermione says. "One involves the two of you." She looks at Severus and then Avery, who both nod sharply.

"What happens if you can't work it out?" Bella asks. "We're going to die."

"No," Hermione says. "I won't let that happen."

"How are you going to stop it, Granger?" Nott asks icily. "What makes you so special?"

"Maybe nothing," Hermione says. "But I have to try."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Thanks for everyone who has followed and favourited so far - I really appreciate it :) just wanted to say something quickly in response to a couple of not very nice reviews that I've had. My story is my own and is obviously an AU - we all know that Hermione did not travel back to the Marauders' era. I have changed other things as well to fit my story, like the fact that Sirius is still being invited to family parties (to be honest, my idea here was that Sirius's mother wanted to maintain her family's public image more than anything else) and the idea that maybe the Slytherins could be changed. I know they may not fit with JK's version and that was my personal choice - I'm sorry if you don't like it but you don't have to read. It certainly doesn't mean that I haven't read and loved the books and I'm certainly not justifying Snape's behaviour. This is simply a different approach. I'm all for constructive criticism but I don't appreciate the suggestion that I'm not a real fan because I'm trying something new.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**

"Morning," Hermione says, sitting down in between Sirius and Remus. James and Lily are on the other side of the table and Lily flushes as Hermione meets her eyes.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Lily says. "What I said was unforgivable and I…I don't know how I'll ever make it up to you."

"It's fine," Hermione says. "There are more important things to worry about now." Just then, the owls enter the hall and a letter drops onto her lap. "Like this," she says, opening the scroll of parchment and reading the letter carefully.

"What does it say?" Sirius asks and Hermione sighs, handing it to him.

"Miss Granger," he reads aloud. "I have written this letter to prove to you that I am capable of keeping my word. Although I do not normally deign to treat people as my equals, particularly schoolgirls, I came to an understanding after our conversation that you have certain skills which may be of use to me if you are willing to provide them. For this reason, I wish to continue our correspondence in this manner and possibly arrange some meetings to discuss our shared opinions further."

"I also believe you have certain demands you wish to make of me if I am to expect you to join me in the fight against Albus Dumbledore," he continues quietly. "You mentioned my similar, although not altogether as accommodating, offers to your alleged friends, including Castor Avery, Bellatrix Black and Severus Snape; however, I was not so fortunate as to hear your opinions about them and look forward to this in the future."

"I wrote to the students in question again last night," Remus says, grabbing the letter and continuing to read. "To implore them to join me. As I am sure you are aware, the Averys, the Blacks, the Notts and many other powerful families have sworn allegiance to me and it is my expectation that their children will follow suit. I hope, Miss Granger, that you will help them along this path, rather than do anything to jeopardise this?"

"Please do keep in touch and let me know the next time you are permitted to leave Hogwarts," Sirius concludes. "It was a true pleasure to meet you and I look forward to hearing from you soon. Sincerely, Tom Riddle."

"Tom Riddle?" Lily hisses incredulously. "Merlin, Hermione, you must have done quite a number on him to be on a first name basis already."

"Mm," Hermione says noncommittally, taking the letter back and scanning it again. "I need to go, I'm going to write back before class."

"And say what?" Sirius asks, grabbing her wrist and forcing her to look at him.

"Nothing special, Sirius," Hermione says coolly. "But I doubt it's wise to keep a Dark Lord waiting." She rolls up the piece of parchment and gets to her feet, meeting Dumbledore's eyes as she does so. She waves the scroll and he nods, getting to his feet and sweeping out of the hall without a word; Hermione looks back to the table and says, "If I'm late to class, please tell Professor McGonagall I needed to have a word with Professor Dumbledore."

Before any of them can reply, she's gone, hurrying down the aisle to the double doors. She is stopped in her tracks by Severus and Avery who look at her suspiciously. "What?" she says impatiently. "I have somewhere I need to be."

"What's in that letter?" Severus asks.

"Mind your own business," Hermione says sharply. "Now if you'll excuse me-" She attempts to push past them but they block her way firmly.

"Not yet, Granger," Avery says. "You still need to tell us your plan."

"And I will," Hermione says. "When I think you need to know. I really have to be somewhere, boys, please just leave this for now."

"Hermione, we want to help you," Avery says.

"I know that," she snaps; both boys flinch slightly and she softens. "I'm sorry," she says. "I appreciate it more than you could possibly know but I'm really late and I don't have time for this right now."

"Go," Severus says after a few moments. "We'll speak later."

"Thank you," she says, kissing them both on the cheek and then hurrying up to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"There's nothing in here that particularly concerns me," Dumbledore says. "I assume you knew about the letter he sent to the Slytherins?"

"They told me during the night," Hermione says quietly. "I saw the letter – it was not very…accommodating, as he says. An order, to be frank, for them all to fall in line and join him or…"

"Or die," Dumbledore concludes. "They must be scared."

"They're brave," Hermione says. "Hell, half the time I think they would have been sorted into Gryffindor if they weren't so damn proud."

"Maybe," Dumbledore says, smiling. "You're fond of them?"

"I am," Hermione says, eyes shining. "I didn't think I would be, you know? Like I knew I'd love Lily and James and Sirius and Remus but…Bella killed people I loved and Narcissa was the mother of the boy who made my life a living hell and Nott and Mulciber and _Snape_ and I just…" She breaks off, close to tears, and then inhales sharply. "I want them all safe. I want this over but I don't know how…"

"How many more do you need to find?" Dumbledore asks quietly.

"Three," Hermione says. "I know where they are, I just…I don't know how to get to them without alerting him to what I'm doing."

"Where are they?" he asks.

"Gringotts, a cave and Malfoy Manor," she says.

"If my knowledge is correct, the Malfoys throw an Easter Ball not unlike the Blacks' Boxing Day bonanza," he says quietly. "I'm sure you could talk your way into an invitation – if not from Sirius then from Avery or Narcissa?"

"That's true," Hermione says thoughtfully. "The cave I can do anytime. And then Gringotts…"

"Where in Gringotts?" Dumbledore asks.

"I believe it's in the Black vault," she says. "I could send Sirius anytime but I worry he's watching it carefully."

"So, leave that one for last," Dumbledore says. "Focus on keeping him sweet for now – the longer he thinks you're still in the grey, the better."

"Okay," Hermione says. "And if I need to leave the grounds sometimes to meet him?"

"Hermione, I can't control you," he says. "If you think you'll be okay, you can go at any time."

"Thank you," she says. "I'll write back to him now."

"Okay," Dumbledore says. "Keep me up to date with your correspondence."

"I will," she says, taking the scroll and walking down to the library. She sits at a desk in the back of the room and writes the letter carefully. Half an hour later, she sits back and reads it over.

"Dear Tom," she murmurs to herself. "Thank you for your letter. I must confess, I never for a moment suspected you wouldn't write; however, I was honoured to hear from you so quickly, and was careful to take the same haste in my response. I must also confess to being honoured to see you considering me as an equal, even if it is only for your own personal gain at this point. I would never dare to assume I am anywhere near as talented or as powerful as you; however, you are right that I have useful skills and I appreciate the respect you have shown me because of this. I too look forward to continuing your correspondence and I would appreciate the opportunity to learn from you. I would certainly be willing to arrange meetings with you if this is something which you would have the time for."

She sighs, crossing out a couple of lines from the next paragraph, and then continues, "I would not presume to assume that I am in the position to make any demands of someone of your stature; however, in the spirit of working together, I would like to discuss certain concessions, particularly surrounding your treatment of my friends. While I understand you cannot afford to be so accommodating with all your followers, I also do not think that threatening the lives of people you are attempting to recruit is the best way to do business. Castor Avery, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black and Severus Snape are all extremely intelligent and exceptionally talented and to have wizards and witches like them who believe in you will be very beneficial to your cause. Maybe you will consider me disrespectful, but having people behind you who _want_ to follow you will definitely help in the long run – at the very least, you reduce the chance of them betraying you?"

She rubs her eyes, crosses out another couple of lines and then whispers, "I saw the letter you sent to my friends. I also saw the reaction it provoked in them. Maybe fear was the desired effect but it certainly did not lead to their commitment. You're also right that I was aware about the families' allegiances; however, I would not expect this generation to follow in their parents' footsteps. Our year at Hogwarts is closer than any in history – we party together and we eat and we go out and we work together. Asking us to betray each other is going to be slightly more difficult than before and so I would advise you that your usual tactics may not be as effective. Saying that, I'm not expecting them to swear their allegiance to Albus Dumbledore soon either – I am not exactly quiet about my disdain for the old man and the Slytherins in particular are more than happy to go along with it. At this point, I believe all of them are most inclined not to take part in this war at all – if you want them on your side, which I believe you should, you need to prove to them that you are worth fighting for."

She nods, writes out the whole thing again and then checks the final paragraph, reading, "I am not going to jeopardise your cause, Tom, but I'm also not going to advise them to do something I don't believe in and at the moment I don't fully believe in you. If convincing them is not enough for you, perhaps you should try and convince me?" She sighs again and then looks at the sign off, murmuring, "I will be interested to hear your response to my ideas and look forward to our continued correspondence. I will certainly write to you the next time I am able to leave the castle without drawing too much attention to myself. Until next time, yours truly, Hermione Granger." She rolls it and hurries up to the Owlery, borrowing a school owl and sending off the letter to the Dark Lord. When she checks her watch, she is surprised to see that Transfiguration is already over and she glances out the window to see all the Gryffindors and almost all the Slytherins under the big tree by the lake.

"What are you guys doing?" she asks as she reaches them.

"Talking about you," Bella says frankly.

"What?" Hermione says, surprised.

"We're pooling our knowledge," Avery says and now Hermione's eyes widen as she looks to Sirius and James.

"What?" she says icily and they both wince, shaking their head slightly.

"Okay, so not all our knowledge _apparently_ ," Severus says, shooting the Gryffindors a dark look. "But enough to know that you're a lot more than you're letting on."

"In what way?" Hermione asks, sitting down on Sirius's lap and letting him wrap his arms around her; she doesn't fail to notice the way Avery's face darkens slightly but she tries to ignore it, her eyes on Severus.

"You are now in regular contact with the leader of the light and the leader of the dark," Severus says. "And if Sirius is right, you'll also be corresponding with the Minister of Magic – if he gets his way, that is."

"Okay," Hermione says. "And?"

"Hermione, they don't even write to each other," Narcissa says. "You are the only person who has access to them all and you are _18 years old_. What do you know which has caused all these people to trust you so implicitly?"

"I'm going to be frank," she says. "I know exactly why Dumbledore trusts me and unfortunately I am not at liberty to share that with you. I do _not_ know what has led Tom to trust me or respect me as much as he does; however, it is useful to me and to my cause that he does and I plan to take advantage of that. Okay?"

"What is your cause?" Bellatrix asks. "Are you on the light side? Or are you on the dark side?"

"Neither," Hermione says. "My sole purpose in all of this is to protect every single one of you, and I will do whatever I have to to ensure your safety. Do you understand?"

"Why?" Avery says. "What are we to you?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" Hermione says, smirking slightly. "You're my friends. I love you all and I need you to survive. But more than that, you're the future. When this war ends, and it will end, you are going to be the ones who pick up the pieces and build the world of tomorrow. It's up to all of us what that world looks like and I hope that we can make it beautiful. But we can't do that if we don't survive."

"So how are you going to keep us all safe?" Severus asks.

"I have plans," Hermione says and everybody sighs.

"You say that all the time," Marlene says. "But you won't tell anyone what they are."

"The more you know, the more-" Hermione begins and everybody groans.

"Yes, yes, the more danger we're in," Alice says. "Have you ever thought, Hermione, that you might do better with our help?"

"Of course," Hermione says. "You're all brilliant, talented and clever and amazing, but I've weighed up the risks and I've told you everything you _need_ to know."

"So what?" Narcissa says. "We're just supposed to wait until you need us to do something?"

"Yes," Hermione smiles. "That's what you'd be doing if I wasn't here?"

"No," James says. "If you weren't here, we'd still be mortal enemies. You've brought us together, Hermione, and I don't think you understand how miraculous that is."

"No, maybe I don't," she laughs. "But if my plans work, you'll never have to go out there into danger. And if you don't, you're going to need good NEWTs, okay?"

"Really?" Bella groans. "You're telling us to stay home and study like good little children? Do you know us at all?"

"Give us something to do, please," Cass pleads. "It's not fair that it's all on you."

"Fine," Hermione says. "If you guys really want to help, there are two things I need to research that I don't have time for."

"Research?!" Bella complains but the others hush her quickly.

"Yes, Bella," Hermione laughs. "But if I tell you this, it's with the understanding that you don't tell anyone what you are doing. Not your parents, not anyone." She turns to Bella and the other Slytherins and says coolly, "Not even Nott or Mulciber."

"Fine," they all agree.

"Okay," Hermione says. "I need you to research Fiendfyre – how to start it, contain it and stop it – and how to kill Basilisks."

" _Basilisks_?" Avery says, going pale. "Is that why-?"

"Shut up," she snaps. "Will you do it or not?"

"Of course," they agree and she smiles gratefully.

"Did you reply to the Dark Lord's letter?" Severus asks and Hermione shoots Lily and Remus another dirty look.

"You heard about that, huh?" she says. "Yes, I replied. I'm not expecting a reply anytime soon though." As if on cue, two owls fly overhead and drop two scrolls into her lap. She blinks at them, gaping at the impossible timing, and picks up one, unravelling it and rolling her eyes.

"Is it…is it from him?" Bella asks nervously and Hermione smiles.

"No," she says. "This one isn't anyway. This one is from Harold Minchum."

"And the other one?" Avery asks, his eyes on the scroll like he expects it to burst into flames.

"This one _is_ from Tom," she says.

"I cannot believe you get to call the Dark Lord 'Tom'," Severus chuckles but he is slightly awestruck.

"Hey, he suggested that," Hermione says, starting to read the note from the Minister for Magic. She rolls her eyes several times before rolling it back up and turning to the other one.

'Hermione,' it reads. 'Thank you for your quick response. I admit I find myself injured by your assumption that our correspondence and my treatment of you is only for my gain. I would never consider these things if I didn't think you were talented or powerful enough to interest me and I think, given time, we could develop a relationship of sorts which could be mutually beneficial.

I appreciate your tact, Hermione, and I would be partial to discussing your concessions. I must confess your keen interest in school children such as Castor Avery, Severus Snape and, as my sources suggest, all the Blacks, is fascinating me no end – surely you can see that you are above them? While you persist in telling me that they are intelligent and talented, you surpass them in every thinkable way and you can hardly expect me to treat them the way I have decided to treat you. However, you raise an interesting point about reducing the chances of betrayal and I am sure you are wondering how I have to managed to avoid it thus far. To be frank, Hermione, the answer is simple. I trust no one. Nobody in the world knows the full extent of my plans and while it stays that way, I am safe. From my numerous sources, both in and out of Hogwarts, I am coming to the understanding that you operate in a similar manner, never lying except by omission. However, you seem to be much better at getting people to trust you and work for you. This is intriguing to me and leads me to consider you both as a potential threat and a useful ally.

I am sorry that I didn't warn you about the letter I wrote to your classmates. In truth, our conversation opened my eyes to how useful schoolchildren could be in this great war to come. Admittedly, I doubt that anybody in the school can be as useful to me as you; however, I understand your point about provoking fear and I must confess I feel an ounce of regret at not consulting you before contacting them directly.

You raise another interesting point about the loyalties of your generation. Multiple sources have reported to me that you are accurate in your assessment of how close your year group are. Malfoy and Black both observed Gryffindors and Slytherins spending time together at the Blood Ball; Nott reported that his son spent New Year's Eve at the Potter house with your entire class. However, they have also reported to me that this closeness has developed as a direct result of your appearance in the school. Which leads me to two points, Hermione. Firstly, I believe that your year group will follow where you lead. If you choose to swear allegiance to me, the Slytherins at the very least will follow suit. You may also have sway over some of the weaker Gryffindors and possibly even the Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws. Equally, if you swear to join Dumbledore, your friends will follow suit and if I've learnt anything from our correspondence, it's that your year group are not to be underestimated. So, your idea that I should try and convince you to believe in me is not entirely flawed and certainly something I will endeavour to do over the course of our correspondence.

My second point, Hermione, is really more of a question. Who are you? You appeared, by all accounts, out of nowhere at the beginning of September. Nott reported that his son claimed you appeared in the Great Hall in a flash of smoke, despite wards preventing any apparition into Hogwarts. I have heard stories that you have travelled from abroad, which seems unlikely, and that your friends and family were killed by Death Eaters, which I know to be a lie. I don't know why you're lying to everybody but I will find out.

Til the next time then, Miss Granger. Signed, Tom.'

Hermione looks up from the letter and back at the circle to several expectant faces. "Well?" Severus asks. "What did he say?"

"A lot," Hermione says. "Most of it is veiled threats to be honest, but there is some interesting stuff here. I should go and reply – I'll see you guys in Charms."

"No, hang on, that's it?" Bella asks. "You're not going to tell us anything?"

"No, I'm not," Hermione says. "Need to know, remember?"

"Sirius, did you see any of it over her shoulder?" Avery asks and Sirius flushes slightly.

"Sirius, you are already in trouble," she warns, getting up and rolling up the scroll. "Severus, Avery, I wonder if you'll accompany me to the library. I want to discuss something with you."

"Sure," they both say, getting up gracefully. She bends down, kisses Sirius hungrily and then walks back towards the castle, Avery and Severus on either side of her.

* * *

"Sirius, I wonder if we could go for a walk?" Hermione asks quietly.

"Oh, you've got time for me now?" Sirius says, only half-joking, and Hermione scowls.

"Never mind, I'm going to bed," she says, getting up off the sofa and starting towards the girls' dorm.

"Stop," Sirius says, catching her arm. "Where do you want to go?"

"Come on," she says, walking towards the portrait hole and leading him up to the Room of Requirement. She paces in front of it three times before walking inside. It has transformed into a large room, full of sofas and beanbags and a beautiful fireplace. Hermione hurries over and throws herself down on the largest beanbag, right next to the fire. She watches him sit down beside her and then waits.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"No," Hermione says. "I'm not. I don't think I could possibly be okay while we're fighting."

"Are we fighting?" Sirius says. "I didn't think we were doing much of anything these days."

"These days?" Hermione says. "Sirius, this is what I mean. This all started two days ago and you're punishing me like we're an old married couple who have been fighting for years."

"It didn't start two days ago, Hermione," he says quietly. "You've been distant since New Year's."

"That's not fair," Hermione says. "I've been busy but I have been trying. It's just hard."

"But why?" Sirius says. "What are you struggling with?"

"Everything, Sirius," she says snappily. "Don't you get it? I'm getting it from all sides and I just…I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" he says. "You're doing so well."

"I'm not though," she says. "It's only a few months until we leave school and then Marlene and Cass could be dying anytime. And for all my talk about plans, none of them are moving fast enough and I'm so scared."

"So, _talk to me_ ," he says. "What can I do? What do you need?"

"I need you to be my boyfriend," she says. "I know I push you away and I hide things and I'm probably the worst person in the world to be in a relationship with but I really do love you and I don't think I can do any of this without you. And I know it's so selfish of me to be asking so much of you when you're not getting anything back but-"

"Whoa, hang on," he says. "Who says I'm not getting anything back?"

"Well, I-" she begins, but he cuts her off.

"Hermione Granger," he says gently. "Every single decision you have made since you landed on that bloody table has been to protect me and James and Lily and make sure we have the life you think we deserve. Even more than that, you've seen the good in people that I've hated my entire school life and you've found a way to make me not hate them. And now you're trying to save them too. You have given me so many incredible things, Hermione, and I know I complain sometimes because I'm a drama queen but I love you and I appreciate everything you do for me. For us."

"Thank you for saying that," she says quietly. "I appreciate you standing by me, even though I can't tell you everything."

"You tell me enough," he says quietly. "Where do you go from here?"

"I don't know," she says. "I've reached a point where I can't do much more on my own."

"What do you need to do?" he asks.

"I need to get the rest of the Horcruxes," she says. "I need to find a way to destroy them and I need to kill or change Tom before anyone else gets hurt."

"You know where they are," he says calmly. "We can get them."

"Not alone," she says. "Which is why I need to tell the Slytherins. Avery, Snape, Bella and Narcissa. I need to trust them but I don't know…I don't know how."

"You can trust Avery," he says. "I know of that for sure."

"But the others?" she says. "I love them and I _want_ to trust them but I just can't separate these people from who they will be. Or who they were when I knew them before."

"What about an Unbreakable Vow?" Sirius asks. "If they ever tell, they'll die."

"I don't want to scare them into silence," Hermione says. "I want them to know that I trust them. Which is why I was thinking about the Fidelius Charm."

"With secret keepers?" Sirius asks. "I don't know if that will work with a secret you've already told?"

"Neither do I," Hermione says. "But there's no limit on the number of Secret Keepers you can have, right?"

"It won't stop them telling though," Sirius says. "And the reason you're asking them to do this is because you _don't_ trust them not to tell."

Hermione looks at him tearfully and nods. "I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore," she says. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Okay," he says. Together they hurry to Professor Dumbledore's office, slipping through a secret passage and into the room.

"Good evening," Dumbledore says quietly. "How are you both?"

"I got another letter," Hermione says, handing him the scroll. "And I need to learn more about the Fidelius Charm."

"It won't work," Dumbledore says quietly. "You've already told the secret to too many people."

"So how do I tell them?" Hermione says.

"Do you have to?" Sirius asks.

"Yes," Hermione says. "I need one of them to teach me Occlumency and the second they try, they're going to see everything. It needs to come from me. Under my terms."

"You don't need to tell them for that reason," Dumbledore says. "I can teach you Occlumency."

"Or me," Sirius says.

"Excuse me?" Hermione says. "You know Occlumency?"

"I do," Sirius says. "Every Pureblood family teaches their children Occlumency from a very early age. I expect James could teach you too."

"Okay," Hermione says.

So I would recommend you hold off on telling the Slytherins for now," Dumbledore says. "As for this letter – have you responded?"

"Not yet," Hermione says. "I don't know how to keep him on the hook without telling him anything? Plus, I can only lie for so long - I keep saying what I think he wants to hear but I'm so scared I'm going to trip up and he'll turn on me."

"Hermione, where's all that confidence gone?" Sirius laughs. "You're one of the most amazing people I've ever known and you've handled everything brilliantly so far. You know exactly what you're doing – please don't lose faith in yourself now."

"Mr Black is right, Miss Granger," Dumbledore says. "You are currently one of the only people in the wizarding world with direct contact to Tom Riddle – that is no coincidence. We have to take advantage of the connection we have."

"And the rest of the Horcruxes?" Hermione asks. "I can go to that cave anytime, but getting the diary from Lucius Malfoy's house? And the cup from the Black vault?"

"Lucius Malfoy is going to have to wait until Easter," Dumbledore says. "I assume you're on the invite list, Mr Black?"

"I usually am," Sirius nods. "If not, I'm sure Narcissa will invite Hermione. We'll get into that party somehow."

"And until then?" Hermione asks anxiously.

"We just play the waiting game," Dumbledore says. "Keep Tom talking, keep him interested. Keep your heads down and wait for the right time to strike. I have a feeling it's all going to happen very quickly once it starts."


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next couple of months, all is quiet. Hermione is in regular correspondence with both the Dark Lord and the Minister for Magic, but otherwise she makes no strategic moves at all. And then, one morning in early March, the game begins again.

"Owls," Lily says, not looking up from her Charms book – with NEWTs just around the corner, she and Remus have been studying non-stop.

"Ouch," Peter says as a newspaper lands on his head; the owl in question gives a loud apologetic hoot before it flies away again.

"Anything interesting?" Sirius asks Hermione, who has received several letters as usual.

"Sirius Black, you ask me this every morning without fail," she says as she starts to open them. "Do rest assured that I will inform you if I receive anything interesting."

"Sorry, love," he says, turning back to James who is playing with a stolen Snitch.

"Ah," she says, opening one. "This is what we've been waiting for." She looks over to Narcissa and Bella, who nod in her direction, and then passes the invitation to Sirius.

"Oh," he says, paling slightly. "So, it starts now?"

"Indeed," she says. "The date for the Malfoy Easter Ball has been set. Which means we need to start moving."

"Where do we start?" Remus asks, as he and Lily finally put their books away.

"With the Basilisk?" Hermione suggests. "I need to schedule a meeting with Tom, I need to go home and see your parents or…oh no, I have a better idea, I need to speak to Regulus." She gets to her feet, shoves almost all of the post in her bag and then strides to the front of the hall, dropping the invitation on Dumbledore's plate. He glances at it, but by the time he's ready to respond, she is already gone, hurrying back down the aisle, grabbing Regulus by the collar and dragging him out. Everybody in the hall stares after her, shocked, and then, almost as one, her Gryffindors, her Slytherins and Professor Dumbledore himself get up and follow.

"Can you do it?" she asks Regulus as they enter the nearby classroom.

"Do what?" Sirius asks.

"I need Kreacher," she says. "Only he can help me."

"Why?" Narcissa asks, surprised. "He's only a house elf."

"And house elves have magic that we shouldn't underestimate," Hermione says tightly. "I need Kreacher."

"Why?" Regulus repeats.

"I need to go and get the locket," Hermione says. "But there is…an obstacle which only Kreacher can help me with."

"Okay," Regulus nods. "What obstacle?"

"How many obstacles are there?" James asks carefully.

"Several," she says. "Blood…oh, blood magic. So, I can't go alone."

"What are you talking about?" Avery asks. "Hermione, you need to explain."

"The locket is in a cave," Hermione says clearly. "The cave is kept shut using blood magic – I suspect only a pure or a half-blood could open the door. Then, the locket is in the middle of a lake – the boat to cross it can only carry one adult wizard, but that doesn't account for house elves. Then, it is guarded by a potion which makes one see…terrible things and makes one desperate to quench their thirst. I will have to drink the whole thing. And then I need to get out of the cave and the only way I can do that is by having a house-elf apparate me out. In my timeline, Tom tested all of this, using Kreacher, but because I told him to leave you guys alone, I suspect he's used another house elf."

"So, the way I see it, I have to come too," Regulus says. "I'm a pure-blood and I'm the only one here who's still underage."

"Absolutely not," Hermione and Sirius say in unison.

"In reality, you do not need somebody to come into the cave with you," Dumbledore says matter-of-factly. "Correct?"

"Yes," Hermione says. "Only Kreacher and I can go in."

"Very well," Dumbledore says. "I will accompany you to unlock the door."

"Thank you," Hermione says. "Regulus, can I have Kreacher?"

"Yes," Regulus says. "When are you going to go?"

"Now," Hermione sighs. "We have too many other things to be getting on with before the party."

"Okay," Regulus says.

"Regulus, you need to tell him to obey me no matter what," Hermione says. "Tell him whatever you have to in order to make him trust me."

"Please don't do this," Sirius says. "Not today."

"I have to do it at some point," Hermione says, tears welling in her eyes. "Now, the rest of you should be getting to class."

"Good luck," Avery says, reaching out and squeezing her arm before he strides out, Severus hot on his heels. Narcissa and Bellatrix shoot Hermione a shocked look before waving goodbye, Lily, Cass Marlene and Alice all give her big hugs and then there aren't many of them left.

"Be safe," Remus says seriously as he hugs her. "Don't do anything stupid, Hermione."

"You know me," she teases.

"Yeah, I do," he replies. "That's why I'm worried."

"Good luck," Peter says nervously. "Please don't die."

"I'll do my best, Peter," she laughs.

"This isn't funny," James says. "You are not to die – I do not want to have to tell Mum and Dad, right?"

"Yeah, okay," Hermione says. "I understand that would not be fun for you."

"I love you," James says, hugging her tightly. "Don't let me lose my sister."

"I love you too," she says tearfully. The three boys slip out and then she turns to Sirius.

"If you die, I will kill you," he says hopelessly, pressing his forehead against hers. "I love you so much."

"If I die," she says quietly. "Promise me you'll finish it. You know everything you need."

"You're not going to die," he says firmly.

"Promise me?" she pleads.

"Yes," he says tearfully.

"Thank you," she says. "I love you. Now go." He nods, kisses her once more and then strides out, leaving Hermione, Regulus and Dumbledore alone.

"Okay," Hermione says. "Let's do this."

"Kreacher," Regulus says clearly and there is a loud crack as the house elf appears. Immediately, he folds into a low bow, his nose almost touching the floor and Regulus smiles fondly.

"Master Regulus," Kreacher says. "What do you need?"

"Your help," Regulus says, sitting down beside his house elf. "This is Hermione Granger – a friend of mine."

"Oh, Master Regulus," Kreacher says. "This is the girl who your mother despises – surely you know that?"

"I do," Regulus says gently. "And you know how I love Mother, but she's wrong, Kreacher. Hermione is one of the best people I know and she needs your help."

"Mistress would be most displeased if Kreacher helped the dirty traitor," Kreacher says.

"Kreacher," Hermione says, and Kreacher looks round. "Hello." The house elf mumbles something which Hermione takes as a greeting and so she kneels down beside him. "The thing I need you to help me with – if we don't do it, Master Regulus will die. Don't you think Mistress would be even more displeased about that?"

For a second, Kreacher doesn't speak and then he nods. "Very well, Miss," he says. "I will help you."

"Thank you," she says. "I need you to obey me no matter what. Please? Just trust that what I'm doing is to keep Regulus safe." Kreacher nods again and so Hermione turns to Professor Dumbledore. "Can you lower the wards so we apparate out of here or will we have to walk to town?"

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore says. "The whole reason you summoned Kreacher here is so that he could apparate you? What better way to test it than right now?"

"Professor, Kreacher doesn't know where he's going," Hermione says. "Neither do you for that matter. So, I'll ask again – can you lower the wards?"

"Yes," Dumbledore says, waving his wand. "How long will I be gone?"

"Minutes," Hermione says. "Regulus, you should go back to class."

"Good luck," he says, kissing her cheek and then hurrying out. Hermione watches him go and then extends a hand to both Dumbledore and Kreacher. After a moment, they both take it and then she inhales sharply, before turning in mid-air and disappearing.

"Whoa," she says, stumbling slightly as she lands on a slippery rock. It is pouring with rain and they are instantly soaked. "Everyone okay?"

"Yes," Dumbledore says. "Are we here?"

"No," she says, pointing to a cave tucked into the cliff face. "Kreacher, can you apparate us over there?"

"Yes, Miss," he says, taking both of their hands and disappearing again. They land once more, right outside the cave door, and Hermione nods.

"You need to open it here," she says. "And then go."

"Miss Granger," he says. "What if your plan fails?"

"It won't," she says firmly. "Now go. Please." He stares at her intently for several moments before nodding and pulling out his wand. He cuts his hand, spilling a lot of blood and presses it against the wall of the cave – it instantly slides open and Hermione and Kreacher step inside. They watch it slide shut, blocking their view of Professor Dumbledore and then Hermione whispers, "Lumos." Her wand-tip lights and she says, "It's this way."

As they walk, slowly and carefully, through the cave, Hermione says, "Thank you for coming with me, Kreacher. I don't think I'd be able to do this without you."

"It's my pleasure, Miss," he says politely.

"Do you have any questions?" she asks. "You must be confused."

"A little, Miss," he admits. "What is my purpose here?"

"Do you see that light over there?" Hermione asks, pointing to the ominous green glow in the middle of the lake.

"Yes, Miss," Kreacher says, shivering slightly.

"That is a basin full of potion," she says. "At the bottom of the basin, there is something I need to retrieve. In order to get to it, I have to drink the potion, but I fear it will cripple me or cause me a great deal of pain and I don't think I'll be able to get out of here by myself. So, once I have finished the potion and retrieved the object, I need you to apparate me out of here."

"Yes, Miss," he says. "How are we going to get over there?"

"There's a boat," she says, reaching into the water and yanking on a chain. After a moment or so, the boat surfaces and the two of them climb aboard, both shaking with nerves.

"Miss, why are you doing this?" he asks, as they drift to the middle of the lake.

"I told you," she says. "To protect Regulus."

"But you are Master Sirius's girlfriend?" he asks.

"Yes," she says. "Sirius is my boyfriend and Regulus is his brother. It is my duty to protect them both, if I can."

"Yes, Miss," he says, jumping as the boat bumps the edge of the island.

"Okay," she says, inhaling sharply. "Kreacher, there is one other thing."

"Yes?" he says, eyeing the basin nervously.

"Whatever happens, I must keep drinking," she says. "I order you to make me drink the whole thing."

"Yes Miss," he says calmly. Slowly they climb to the top, Hermione conjures a goblet and then she takes a glassful.

"Cheers," she says tearfully and then she downs the first glass. "Oh Merlin," she grunts, wincing as she swallows. Slowly but surely, she drinks, the second, the third, the fourth. By the fifth, however, she is bent double and crying. "It hurts," she sobs. "Please don't make me."

"But you has to, Miss," he says, getting her another goblet and pouring it down her throat.

"No," she screams. "Save me. Kill me."

"Not much more now, Miss," Kreacher says, making her drink another.

"No," she screams. "Not now, please not them. Kill me!"

"Please, Miss," he says, pouring her yet another. "Just a couple more."

Hermione is curled up on the rock, clutching her stomach and sweating badly. "Kill me," she sobs. "Just kill me."

"Last one," Kreacher says, forcing her to drink the final mouthful. Hermione swallows it, lets out one final and pain-filled scream and then slumps to the floor, sobbing.

"Water," she says. "I need water."

"I'm to take you back to the castle, Miss," he says. "We just need the item."

"Oh yes," she says, struggling to her feet. She reaches in, pockets the locket and then grabs Kreacher's hand. "Let's go," she pleads. "Get me out of here."

"Yes, Miss," he says, twisting in mid-air; they both vanish and reappear seconds later at Hogwarts.

"Water," she screams, falling to her knees. "Get me water."

"I'll fetch you some, Miss," he says, disappearing. She stumbles forward, falling onto her stomach and curling up in a ball. She blinks, trying desperately to stay awake, but that is the last thing she is aware of until she wakes up in the hospital wing.

"Hermione?" Sirius whispers desperately. "Come on, Hermione, please."

"What's happening?" she groans. "Where are we?"

"Hospital," James says, squeezing her hand gratefully. "You gave us quite a scare."

"Where is it?" she asks. "Did I get it?"

"Kreacher said yes," Regulus says.

"Where is Kreacher?" Hermione asks, wincing as she struggles to sit up.

"I sent him home," Regulus says. "I thanked him a lot, Hermione, you don't have to worry about him."

"Where is it?" she asks, looking around for her jeans.

"Here," Sirius says, passing them to her.

She fumbles in the pocket and then grins as she pulls it out. "Thank Merlin."

"What happened in there?" James asks.

"I don't want to talk about it," she says. "Ever. That was the worst experience of my life. And I've watched several people die."

"Well we have good news," Sirius says.

"What kind of news?" Hermione groans, struggling to sit up.

"Avery, Severus, James and I went down into the Chamber of Secrets," Sirius says. "We killed the Basilisk."

"What?!" Hermione gasps, wincing as she jolts. "What were you thinking?"

"We wanted to help," James says. "We don't like sitting around and doing nothing, Hermione – I thought you knew that by now."

"That is absolutely ridiculous," Hermione says. "There are plenty of things you can do without putting yourself in mortal danger."

"Look, do you want to hear the story or not?" Sirius says. "It's very thrilling."

"Fine," Hermione says. "But I'm cross with all of you."

"Fine," Sirius says, sticking his tongue out. "So after you left, the four of us went to the bathroom you told me about – the one with Moaning Myrtle."

"Avery opened it up," James says. "I knew he could speak Parseltongue but hearing it for myself…Merlin, it's a dark language."

"So we went down there," Sirius says. "With a rooster, of course. We opened the Chamber and Avery summoned the Basilisk."

"Oh Merlin," Hermione says, clasping her hands to her mouth. "What happened?"

"The rooster wouldn't bloody crow," James says, rolling his eyes. "So, we had to have our wits about us a little bit."

"It went badly for a while," Sirius says. "The snake was fast, it almost had Snape once or twice – but Avery was fast too and he had some control over it."

"Finally we got the rooster to crow," James says.

"Did it work?" Hermione asks anxiously.

"Like a charm," Sirius says. "I swear to God, the thing keeled over like I've never seen and now – unlimited supply of Basilisk fangs."

"It can't be that simple?" Hermione says. "Are you sure it's dead?"

"Well we took out most of its teeth so…yes," Sirius says.

"I am not convinced," Hermione says. "I want a magical creatures' expert to come in and confirm."

"What about the Care of Magical Creatures prof?" James asks.

"It will have to do for now," Hermione says. "We do not want to raise any sort of alarms."

"You could be a little more pleased," Sirius says. "We just helped you massively."

"I'm sure I'll be slightly more pleased when I stop being so pissed off," she says. "Now go away – I need to rest."

"Avery and Severus are outside," James says. "And my parents are coming up tomorrow – you're in huge trouble."

"Well tell everybody they can wait," Hermione says. "I need to rest and I need to think and I need time."

"Hermione," Sirius says. "You almost died. Again. I'm not going anywhere."

Hermione's face softens as she looks at him, and then finally she nods. "Fine," she says softly. "Just shut up." She reaches out, squeezes his hand and lies back down to fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay. I really hate this chapter but I needed something to move the plot along.**

"Thanks for coming," Hermione says. "I just need to talk through what we've got left to do before…"

"Before what?" Avery asks. "What happens when you face him? How do you kill him?"

"I think we're going to have to cross that bridge when we get to it," Hermione says. "We're almost there but we've still got some things on my list."

She conjures a blackboard and starts to write on it. "So far," she says, "we have collected the diadem, the locket and the ring. We still need to collect the cup and the diary."

"And we know where they both are," Sirius says. "So, what's the plan?"

"Ideally, we would collect the cup and the diary at the same time," she says. "I have a feeling that once we take them, we'll have to deal with it pretty quickly because…he'll know."

"We don't know that," Dumbledore says.

"I said it was a feeling," Hermione says. "But it doesn't matter because everybody who could possibly get into the Black vault needs to be at the party."

"Do we?" Bella asks. "Can't I go and get it?"

"Because you…" Hermione trails off, clearly thinking hard, and then she beams. "Yes, you can."

"How?" Narcissa asks. "Won't that raise suspicion – if Bella's not at my fiancé's party?"

"Not if you row a few days before," Hermione says. "So, two weeks before, you'll start to bicker quietly, at meals and in the corridors. Nothing big but noticeable."

"Slytherins don't argue in public," Avery says haughtily.

"Well they do now," Hermione says scathingly. "Anyway, once the seeds have been planted, you can have a loud and scripted row in a public place. Then you don't speak to each other for a few days and hey presto, perfectly viable excuse for you to be absent from the party."

"What would we row about?" Narcissa asks.

"That doesn't matter now," Hermione says. "So Bella and…Snape? Or maybe Avery, I haven't decided yet. Anyway, you will go with someone to collect the cup while I steal the diary and then we're good to go. We can destroy them all and then I can go and kill him."

"Do we have to?" Sirius asks quietly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione says.

"Why can't we just capture him?" he asks.

"He's too powerful," Hermione says, aghast.

"Grindelwald was the greatest Dark Wizard of all time and Dumbledore put him in prison," Remus points out.

"That was different," Hermione says furiously. "No prison would hold Tom. I am sure of it."

"How can you be?" James asks.

"Because I _know_ him," Hermione says. "I know. Can't you just trust me?"

"No," Sirius says frankly. "Because I think your judgment is being swayed by how much you want revenge."

"Yeah, okay, I want him to pay!" Hermione says. "Is that so wrong?"

"But if you do this, what makes you better than him?" Sirius asks.

"I am doing this to save you!" Hermione shouts. "Have you forgotten that?"

"But, Hermione, this Tom hasn't done it yet," Sirius says softly. "He's not the same guy who killed so many people you loved."

"Oh Merlin," Avery says as the realisation suddenly dawns on him. "You're from the future."

"Great," Hermione says furiously. "That is just what I needed. You know what, if I'm such a bad person, with so much bloodlust and an outrageous desire for revenge, then maybe I'll just go. I'll do it alone. I don't need any of you anyway."

"Hermione, wait," Sirius begins, but she is spiralling now.

"No!" she shouts. "How dare you! I have lost everything! Everything that ever mattered to me and it's all because of him. And ever since I got here, I have consistently put myself in danger to save all of you. So, when it comes down to it, Sirius Black, I don't think you get a say in how I end this."

"You are losing who you are," he says. "And I can't watch that happen, Hermione."

"This is who I am," she shouts. "I will kill him to protect all of you because I can't lose any more."

"So what makes you different from him?" Sirius shouts, pointing at Dumbledore. "Both of you, ganging up together and going on about the greater good. What makes you better?"

"The only life I put on the line is my own," she says icily. "But thanks, Sirius. It's really good to know exactly what you think of me."

She storms off, hurrying straight up to Dumbledore's office and locking the door with several complicated charms.

"Miss Granger?" the portrait of Professor Dippet says. "Is everything alright, my dear?"

"What would you do?" she asks. "Would you kill him?"

"I'm sure I can't say," Dippet says. "But I can understand why you would."

"You're no help," she says, throwing herself down in an armchair. For a moment, she just looks around the room, mildly fascinated by all the trinkets Dumbledore has. Then her eyes fall on something old and worn and she knows why she ran here.

"Hello," she says, standing up and going to the Hat.

"Hermione Granger," it croons. "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you yet. In my timeline at least."

"No," Hermione says. "It's nice to meet you."

"A Gryffindor," it says. "Was that an easy decision for me?"

"No," Hermione says. "I was a Hatstall – you couldn't work out whether I was a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw. But now-"

"But now you're wondering if you'd be better suited to Slytherin," it finishes. She blinks at it, surprised, and then nods.

"Yes," she admits. "Maybe I'm too ruthless for Gryffindor now. Maybe I've changed too much…"

"Hermione, whatever has happened in your life, it does not change what I saw in your soul," it says. "That said, if you want to put me on again and be resorted, we can keep it to ourselves."

"Really?" she asks softly. "Would you?"

"Put me on and let's just see," it says. For a moment, she hesitates and then she picks it up and puts the hat on her head. It stays unusually silent, rifling through her head, and then says, "Yes, there is darkness in your mind, Miss Granger. You have felt loss and fear and rage. But there is a good mind here, you would do well in Ravenclaw. Ambitious too, resourceful and clever, there are Slytherin traits. Patient and loyal, Hufflepuff qualities, but you don't value fair play the way they do. But you are brave and daring, Miss Granger. And your chivalry, your willingness to risk your life for your friends is the reason that it better be GRYFFINDOR!"

She sighs, relieved, and takes the hat off. "Congratulations, Hermione," it says. "In truth, I could justify sorting you almost anywhere."

"Hmm," she says. "You don't think my ruthlessness makes me a Slytherin?"

"Ruthlessness is a Gryffindor trait," it says. "Your strong sense of right and wrong, and your willingness to fight against the wrongs, is what makes you a Gryffindor."

"Okay," she says. "I need to go."

"It was nice to sort you officially, Miss Granger," it says. "Good luck on your quest."

"Thank you," she says. Then she unlocks the door and walks back downstairs. When she gets back to the classroom, everyone is still there, arguing loudly. Avery and Bella are shouting at Sirius and Remus, Narcissa and James are bickering furiously and Snape and Lily are snarling at each other. Meanwhile, Dumbledore is at the back of the room, watching everyone with interest but he stands as she walks back in.

"You were wrong," she says to Sirius. "I know who I am and I know what I need to do. I'm not going to let you make me feel bad for this. This is my plan and if you don't like it, you can get out. But if you stay, you're working for me and you've got to do what I say."

"So we can't express opinions now?" Sirius asks.

"Okay, you've clearly got some issues – do you want to talk in private?" she says.

"Fine," he says, stalking out of the classroom.

"Does anyone else have anything they want to say?" she asks icily.

"I'm on board," Avery says. "Your plan is better than anything anyone else has come up with so let's just do it." For a moment, nobody else speaks and then they all nod in agreement.

"Fine," she says. "Well we've still got a couple of days before we need to set the plan in motion so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see what the fuck Sirius is on today."

She walks out and heads straight up to the Room of Requirement – Sirius is waiting outside and when he sees her, he heads inside. She follows him; he is sitting cross-legged on a sofa.

"What the hell is your problem?" she shouts.

"Don't start having a go at me just because you want to take on the world today," he says coolly. "I'm not here to shout at you and I'm certainly not going to let you shout at me. If you can't have a conversation, I'm going to bed."

For a moment, Hermione feels her rage building. Then it all slips away and she nods, sitting down on the sofa opposite. "Okay," she says. "What is your problem?"

"I think you are losing sight of what is important to you," he says. "If you become any more like Dumbledore, we're going to have to find you a white beard."

"I think that you clearly don't understand what's important to me," she says. "All that matters – the only thing – is keeping you safe. You and James and everyone else in that room downstairs. And if I have to kill Voldemort to do that, I will."

"Hermione, when I met you, no loss of life was worth it," he begins.

"No," she says sharply. "You are wrong. When I was a baby, 11 years old, maybe I thought that no loss of life was worth it. But I have been to hell and back since then and I am not a baby anymore. I have lost more than you will ever understand and I am not planning on losing anybody else. I'm going to kill whoever I have to kill to keep you alive. And I don't feel badly about that because they have done bad things."

" _Killing them_ is a bad thing," Sirius snaps. "You can't pull out the moral card if you're going to talk so freely about _murder_."

"You don't get it," Hermione says. "I am not a good person – if you still think that I am, you have not been paying attention."

"So what?" he says. "I'm just supposed to accept that you're a murderer now."

"I've always been a murderer," Hermione says. "We're in a war, of course I've killed people."

"This is different," Sirius says.

"Why?" Hermione asks.

"Because we're not in a war," Sirius says.

"Yes, we are," Hermione shouts. "He's forming an army and so am I and only one of us can win."

"Why can't we-" he begins.

"Sirius, whatever you're thinking, I've already thought it," Hermione says. "We cannot reason with this man. He will kill everyone. He will kill James and Lily and Harry and Fred and Ron and _you_ and everyone I have ever loved and I can't just stand by and watch it."

For a moment, Sirius is silent and then he nods. "For Lily and James then," he says quietly. "But just him, Hermione – we don't need needless loss of life."

"Okay," she says.

"But Hermione…you said only one of you can win?" Sirius says. "What if that person is not you?"

"That's always been a possibility, Sirius," Hermione says. "And if I die then I die. Maybe it's for the best."

"How can you say that?" Sirius asks.

"I don't belong here, Sirius," Hermione says.

"You belong with me," he says.

"You don't even know who I am," she says sadly. "And every time you see me, you don't like it."

"I just want you to be the best you can be," he says.

"And I need you to understand that I do not care a bit about that," she says. "All I care about is keeping everybody else safe."


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay in this update - I planned to write more over Christmas but I'm finding myself a little blocked on how to continue this story. I really hate this chapter but it was an important moment that I needed to get past.**

 **enjoy x**

15

"Hermione, are you ready?" Sirius shouts up the stairs. "Everybody's waiting."

"Sorry," she says as she comes into view. Half the boys feel their knees weaken as they take her in. She is dressed in a strapless red ball-gown, tight around her chest and her waist and then flowing out into a dome shape around her hips and her legs. Her hair is loose and curly around her shoulders and she has matched it with the same red on her lips. As she starts down the stairs, they see she is wearing black stilettos.

"You look beautiful," Sirius says, kissing her lightly.

"As per usual," Cass says. "Can we go?"

"Yes," Hermione says. "Has anyone heard from Bella? Or Sev?"

"Severus sent a Patronus about a half hour ago," Lily says. "They're probably in the bank right now."

"Right, then we definitely need to go," Hermione says. "In and out, you guys – the only people who need to be visible are Sirius, Narcissa and I. Lily and James can go straight up to Lucius's study with Avery and Remus – agreed?"

"Agreed," Avery says. "Come on, let's just do it."

They all turn on the spot and reappear at the bottom of the Malfoy garden. "Come on," Sirius says, grabbing Hermione's arm. "Let's just go in so we can get out of here."

The group hurry inside and split up – Hermione, Sirius, Narcissa and Regulus head into the main hall to be introduced and welcomed, while James, Lily, Remus and Avery sneak upstairs to the study Narcissa has told them about.

"Ah, Minister, what a pleasure," Hermione says, crossing the room and shaking Harold's hand warmly.

"Nonsense, Hermione," Harold says. "The pleasure is all mine as usual."

"How have you been, sir?" Sirius asks, shaking his hand. Hermione's attention is already elsewhere, watching as Narcissa and Regulus keep Lucius entertained.

"Well on the whole," Harold says. "Busy but okay."

"Hmm," Hermione says. "Had any more threats, Minister?"

"Those threats are not public knowledge, Miss Granger," he says tightly. "I hope I can trust you to act with discretion."

"You always can, Minister," Hermione says. "So, is that a yes?"

"A couple," he nods. "You think they are to be taken seriously?"

"I think everything is to be taken seriously," Hermione says. "Especially in the current climate."

"So, what would you recommend?" he asks.

"Caution," she says. "I don't know what else we can do at this stage. Until whoever is threatening you shows himself, we cannot hope to prepare."

"But what if-" Harold begins, before he is cut off by Lucius.

"Hermione," he says as he crosses the room and sweeps her into a tight embrace. "How are you?"

"Fine, Lucius," she says, exchanging a surprised look with Sirius. "How are you?"

"Narcissa has been telling me what a good friend you have been to her," he says. "I am very grateful."

"Oh you don't have to be grateful," she says. "I love Narcissa, I'd do anything for her."

"Good," he says. "I wonder if I might have a word in private?"

"Okay," she says, trying to hide her nerves. "Shall we step outside?"

"Nonsense," he says. "Let's go up to my private library."

"Sounds lovely," Hermione says. "Lead the way." She follows him through the house and up to the library.

"In you go," he says. "After you."

"Okay," she says, walking in. To her surprise, however, Lucius does not follow. Instead he closes the door and locks it. She blinks at it for a second and then looks at the desk, where Tom is sitting, waiting patiently.

"Hey," she says softly. "Good to see you."

"You too," he says. "I have been told many times just how beautiful you are at these parties; I had to see it for myself."

"You're taking a big risk by being here," she says, sitting herself down opposite him and struggling to adjust the neckline on her dress. "Dumbledore and the Minister are both downstairs."

"And I am a match for both," he says calmly.

"If you truly believed that, you would have made your move by now," she replies. "Yet here we are, hiding in Lucius Malfoy's library."

"I am not hiding," he says. "I am simply biding my time."

"Why?" she asks.

"Now now," he chides. "I didn't come here to reveal all my plans, Miss Granger."

"Then why did you come here?" she asks. "Just to tell me how pretty I look? Because I'm flattered, I really am, but-"

"My sources tell me you are close to choosing a side," he says. "I wanted to know if they were accurate."

"And why would I tell you that?" she says. "It's still early in the game to show my hand, wouldn't you say?"

"Well, what if I tell you what my sources are saying?" he says. Hermione shrugs and so he continues, "Nott alleges that the Black sisters, Bellatrix and Narcissa, have fallen out over Narcissa's engagement to the Malfoy boy." He looks at her for a moment, trying to read her reaction, and then continues, "By your presence here, at the Malfoy party, I assume you've chosen Malfoy's side. And since you know that Malfoy is associated with me, I can only presume that-"

"You shouldn't presume anything," she says. "My presence here has nothing to do with the decision I may or may not be making."

"So why are you here?" he asks.

"Because I was invited," she says simply. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to know what you're thinking," he says.

"Well I'm not going to tell you that, I'm afraid," she says.

"I could force you," he says.

"You could," she agrees. "But that would ruin the lovely relationship we've been building for the past few months."

"I am already uncharacteristically lenient with you, Miss Granger," he says. "Don't test me."

"Apologies," she says quietly. "But I'm not going to tell you what I'm thinking."

"I will make you tell me," he says.

"We agreed on a deadline," she says. "It is unreasonable for you to change the terms now."

"I'm allowed to be unreasonable," he says. "You will tell me."

"In two months," she says. "Now, I'm going to walk out of that door and I will write to you sometime next week."

"Hermione," he says, but she shakes her head, getting up and walking out. She hurries down the hall and back downstairs, joining James and Sirius at the side of the room.

"We've got it," James says.

"Then we need to go," Hermione says. "Tom's upstairs."

"What?" Sirius gasps.

"I know," Hermione says. "Now come on, we've got to hurry."

"We need to say goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa," James says. "The others have already left."

"With the thing?" Hermione asks and James nods. "Okay, good," she says. "I think you two should just go – I need to do one more round before I go."

"If you're sure?" Sirius says.

"It will literally take five minutes," she says. "Just go, I'll catch you up." She kisses James and Sirius goodbye and then hurries across the dancefloor to where Lucius is chatting to Harold.

"Sorry to interrupt," she says quickly. "James is extremely drunk and I need to go home to take care of him. Thank you for a beautiful party – I'm sure we'll catch up again soon."

"A pleasure as always, Miss Granger," Harold says. "I'll write to you in the next couple of days – I would like to continue our discussion."

"As would I," she says.

"Thanks for coming tonight," Lucius says. "I know it means the world to Narcissa and…to our mutual friend."

"Yes, he's on good form," she says. "I'm sure I'll see you both again very soon."

"I look forward to it," Lucius says. "I hope James feels better."

"So do I," she says, grimacing. She smiles graciously and then hurries away, out of the house and down to the apparition point. She turns in mid-air and reappears back at James's house, only seconds before Bella and Severus do.

"Oh Merlin," Bella says, clutching her chest. "Granger, you scared the living crap out of me."

"Sorry, sorry," Hermione says. "Did you get it?"

"Of course," Severus says. "Let's go inside."

"Oh well done, you guys," she says, heaving a sigh of relief. "Give it to me."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Bellatrix says.

"Excuse me?" Hermione says.

"I don't trust you," Bellatrix says. "Because you're not telling us everything."

"Bella, once this is over, I will tell you everything you want to know," Hermione says. "But I need you to give it to me."

"But what if you're wrong?" Bella shouts. "What if Dumbledore is not the good guy you think he is?"

"I don't think he's a good guy," Hermione says tearfully. "I really don't, Bella, I promise."

"Then why are we doing this?" Bella asks. "Why are we helping him?"

"Because he's the better option," Hermione says, starting to weep. "Bella, I've seen the future where we don't take Tom down now and it sucks for so many people. So many people will die and I just can't take it anymore. I can't let that happen but I can't stop it without you. Please, Bella, I need you."

"Oh, Mi," Bella says. "I want to help but I just…I'm so scared."

"I get it," Hermione says. "Help me anyway."

"Okay," Bella says tearfully, reaching into her bag and pulling out Hufflepuff's cup.

"Oh, thank you," Hermione says. "Now let's go – quickly, inside."

"Very well," Severus says. The three of them hurry inside to where Sirius and the others are gathered in the lounge.

"You got it?" Hermione asks Lily, who nods excitedly.

"Here," Lily says, handing her the diary.

"Amazing," Hermione breathes. "Then let's do this."

"Now?" Sirius says. "You want to do this now?"

"When better?" Hermione asks. "We need to choose five people to do it."

"All at once?" James asks.

"All at once," Hermione agrees. "Sirius, Bella, Lily and James – you'll do it with me." She reaches into her bag, pulls out the diadem, the ring and the locket, placing them all on the table. "Everyone should probably step back," she says, watching as everyone who is not needed lines up against the back wall.

"Sirius, the fangs," she says. Sirius reaches into his pocket and pulls out five Basilisk fangs, handing one to each of the chosen five.

"All together," she says calmly. "They're going to fight back. They're going to try and stop us from killing them. But we're all here together and we can do this."

"How does it work then?" James asks, standing behind the ring.

"We've just got to stab it right?" Lily says, taking the diary in her hands and turning it over.

"Yeah," Hermione says, choosing the locket.

"Will it work?" Bellatrix asks uncertainly as she steps up to the cup.

"We're just going to have to see," Sirius says, falling into line behind the diadem. "Will you count us in?"

"Yes," Hermione says. "Three, two, one." Immediately, all five raise their arms and slam the fang down. There is a cacophony of sounds, tearing paper and crunching metal and five ear-piercing screams. An all too familiar red liquid is pouring out of the diary; water is inexplicably pouring out of the cup. And then, to their horror, five smoky figures have joined them in the room.

"Ignore them," Hermione shouts as the figures start to hiss and whisper, wrapping themselves around their murderers. "Stab again." Nobody makes a move – James and Lily are both crying, while Bella and Sirius have gone rigid. "Stab again," Hermione orders. "Three, two, one!" Despite their fear, Bella and Sirius both follow her order, raising their arms and stabbing their Horcruxes again. With another pain-filled, ear-splitting screech, three of the figures disappear.

"Lily," Hermione says, tears pouring down her cheeks. "You have to do it now!"

"I can't," Lily sobs.

"Do it anyway," Hermione screams, struggling to make herself heard over the increasingly loud hissing. With a loud shout, Lily raises her arm, slams the fang down and kills the diary. The figure around her vanishes and then James is the only one left.

"Lily," Hermione says. "You have to help him!"

"James," Lily shouts. "James, you've got to end this!"

"Lily, I don't think I can," he shouts.

"You have to," Lily weeps. "You have to so that we can grow up and get married and have a hundred beautiful children – including one very special boy called Harry." She reaches out and grabs Hermione's hand; the brunette girl is in floods of tears.

"You want to marry me?" James asks.

"More than anything," Lily sobs. "So please, James, just kill it."

James nods, lifting his hand and slamming the fang down into the ring. It lets out one final scream and then disappears; James slumps to the floor, panting.

"We did it," Hermione breathes, shocked. "I can't believe this worked."

"Anyone else need a nap?" Sirius jokes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow, another update so soon! Happy New Year everyone! x**

"Welcome back," Dumbledore says, looking down at Hermione, who is sitting in front of him. "How did you enjoy the Malfoy Ball?"

"Quite pleasant," she says.

"You didn't stay for long," he observes. "And I don't recall seeing you for most of the time you were actually there."

"I was…otherwise engaged," she says. "Tom was there."

"Interesting," Dumbledore says. "How was he?"

"He is growing increasing irrational," she says. "In my opinion, we have only a couple of months left before we'll have to deal with him."

"Well then we need to make some progress with finding the Horcruxes," he says. He stares at Hermione, considering her carefully, and then says, "You've dealt with them already, haven't you?"

"Yes," she says. "They're all gone. I just need to fix a time to meet him and…end this."

"Does he know?" he asks.

"I don't think so," she says. "I'm going to wait until after our exams and graduation. When we leave Hogwarts, he's expecting an answer anyway. I can arrange to meet him and…do it."

"Very well," he says. "You shouldn't go alone."

"No-one else is expendable," she says. "It's my duty and mine alone."

* * *

"Now, family and friends, please can we welcome our Hogwarts 1978 graduates," McGonagall says. The doors to the Great Hall swing open and the crowd of seventh years enter. The back third of the hall is filled with sixth and fifth years; the rest is filled with parents, family and friends.

Hermione, dressed in a short white dress and her graduation robes, leads the crowd. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter are just behind her, with the Slytherins behind them. They walk up to the front few rows and sit down, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"First up with the awards for Outstanding Achievement in Ancient Runes, Outstanding Achievement in Arithmancy, Outstanding Achievement in Charms, Outstanding Achievement in Potions, Outstanding Achievement in Transfiguration and the Professor's Prize for Ancient Runes is Mr Castor Avery," McGonagall says. Avery walks up to the stage with all the class of a pureblood, accepts his certificate, nods gratefully to the cheering crowd and then heads back to his seat sedately.

"Next, with the awards for Outstanding Achievement in Charms, Outstanding Achievement in Potions and Outstanding Achievement in Transfiguration, Miss Bellatrix Black," McGonagall continues. Bellatrix walks up, takes the certificate and goes straight back to her seat without even acknowledging the cheers, clearly disgruntled by the number of awards before her name.

"With the awards for Outstanding Achievement in Ancient Runes, Outstanding Achievement in Charms, Outstanding Achievement in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Outstanding Achievement in Potions and Outstanding Achievement in Transfiguration, Miss Narcissa Black," McGonagall announces. Narcissa is beaming more than anyone has ever seen as she rushes up to the stage and accepts her awards. "Probably because she beat her sister," Sirius whispers to Hermione, who snorts in agreement.

"Next, with the awards for Outstanding Achievement in Charms, Outstanding Achievement in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Outstanding Achievement in Herbology, Outstanding Achievement in Potions, Outstanding Achievement in Transfiguration and the Godric Gryffindor Cup for Contribution to House Life, Mr Sirius Black," McGonagall says and the room erupts into cheers. Sirius walks up to the stage with all the grace and poise of the family he's been raised into but as he reaches McGonagall, he cracks, cheering loudly and throwing his arms around her. She hugs him back, laughing, hands him his certificate and sends him back to his seat.

"Accepting the awards for Outstanding Achievement in Charms, Outstanding Achievement in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Outstanding Achievement in Herbology, Outstanding Achievement in Potions, Outstanding Achievement in Transfiguration, the Professor's Prize for Potions, the Excellence in Potions Cup and co-recipient of Most Potent Potions Young Potioneer of the Year, Miss Lily Evans," McGonagall continues and the room explodes again. James is on his feet, as are Lily's parents, as Lily rushes up to the stage in floods of tears. As a recipient of Young Potioneer of the Year, she is held on stage to pose for a picture before she's allowed to head back to James, still sobbing with joy.

"Now, receiving the awards for Outstanding Achievement in Ancient Runes, Outstanding Achievement in Arithmancy, Outstanding Achievement in Charms, Outstanding Achievement in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Outstanding Achievement in Herbology, Outstanding Achievement in Potions, Outstanding Achievement in Transfiguration, the Professor's Prize for Arithmancy, the Professor's Prize for Charms, the Professor's Prize for Defence Against the Dark Arts, the Arithmancy Achievement Accolade, the Barnabus Finkley Prize for Exceptional Spell Casting, the Charms Chalice, the Excellence in Runes Cup, the Headmaster's Award for Academic Excellence and co-recipient of Transfiguration Today's Most Promising Newcomer, your valedictorian, Miss Hermione Granger," McGonagall says, taking a deep breath as she finally gets to the end of the list. Hermione looks both mortified and thrilled as she takes to the stage; thunderous applause and a room-wide standing ovation goes on for several minutes as she poses for photos and then struggles back to her seat, weighed down with all her prizes.

"Next up, receiving the awards for Outstanding Achievement in Charms, Outstanding Achievement in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Outstanding Achievement in Herbology, Outstanding Achievement in Potions, Outstanding Achievement in Transfiguration, the Angus Buchanan Cup for Outstanding Effort and the Headmaster's Award for Contribution to School Life, Mr Remus Lupin," McGonagall announces. Lupin takes to the stage, clearly close to tears as he hugs McGonagall and accepts the prizes, and then he heads back to his seat, hugging Sirius as he sits down.

"With the awards for Outstanding Achievement in Charms, Outstanding Achievement in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Outstanding Achievement in Herbology and Outstanding Achievement in Transfiguration, Miss Marlene McKinnon," McGonagall continues. Marlene is in floods as she rushes up, grabs her certificate and hurries back to her seat, but she still takes the time to hug McGonagall and wave frantically to her parents, who are on their feet.

"Next, with the awards for Outstanding Achievement in Astronomy, Outstanding Achievement in Charms, Outstanding Achievement in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Outstanding Achievement in Potions, Outstanding Achievement in Transfiguration and the Professor's Prize for Astronomy, Miss Dorcas Meadowes," McGonagall says. Cass is also in tears but she takes her time on the stage, hugging McGonagall, waving to her parents in the crowd, blowing a kiss to Remus and then finally hurrying back to her seat.

"With the awards for Outstanding Achievement in Astronomy and Outstanding Achievement in Transfiguration, Mr Alton Mulciber," McGonagall says. Mulciber grins as he heads up to the stage, laughing at the extra loud whooping from his brothers, and takes his certificate gratefully.

"Receiving the awards for Outstanding Achievement in Charms, Outstanding Achievement in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Outstanding Achievement in Potions, Outstanding Achievement in Transfiguration and the Salazar Slytherin Cup for Contribution to House Life, Mr Theodore Nott," McGonagall announces. Nott, like all his friends before him, is stoic as he goes to receive his prizes, barely cracking a smile in his bid to maintain his composure.

"With the awards for Outstanding Achievement in Charms, Outstanding Achievement in Herbology and the Headmaster's Award for Effort & Endeavour, Mr Peter Pettigrew," McGonagall says, laughing as the room erupts into cheers. All three of the Marauders are on their feet, as are Hermione, Lily and Marlene, while Peter takes to the stage; he does a small bow which makes everybody howl with laughter and then he heads back to his seat.

As she reads the next name, she has to take a moment to compose herself and when she looks up, her eyes are shining. "I always knew I was her favourite," James whispers to Sirius and Hermione who both beam at him. "With the awards for Outstanding Achievement in Charms, Outstanding Achievement in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Outstanding Achievement in Herbology, Outstanding Achievement in Potions, Outstanding Achievement in Transfiguration, the Professor's Prize for Transfiguration, the Wronski Award for Excellent Pitch Skills, the Transfiguration Trophy and co-recipient of Transfiguration Today's Most Promising Newcomer," she says, inhaling sharply as her voice cracks. "Mr James Potter." James shoots to his feet and Hermione and Lily both burst into tears as he rushes to the stage. His parents, all the Marauders and his friends give him a standing ovation as he throws his arms around a clearly tearful McGonagall, poses for a picture with her and then hurries back to his seat, where he buries his face in Hermione's shoulder and starts to cry.

"Receiving the awards for Outstanding Achievement in Astronomy, Outstanding Achievement in Charms, Outstanding Achievement in Herbology, the Professor's Prize for Herbology and the Herbology Award for Excellence is Miss Alice Prewett," McGonagall says. Frank shoots to his feet, whooping like a crazy person; Alice is in tears as she accepts her prizes, hugs McGonagall and then runs along the stage to hug Professor Sprout tightly. Finally, she is ushered back to her seat and McGonagall can move on.

"Last, but by no means least, receiving the awards for Outstanding Achievement in Charms, Outstanding Achievement in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Outstanding Achievement in Herbology, Outstanding Achievement in Potions, the Slime and Potion Concoction Award and co-recipient of Most Potent Potions Young Potioneer of the Year, Mr Severus Snape," McGonagall says. Snape is doing his best to hide how pleased he is, but the flush of his cheeks and the small smile gives him away, as he takes to the stage, poses for a photo and hurries back to his seat.

"And now, all that's left for me to say is congratulations, graduates," McGonagall says, clearly emotional. "I am proud of all of you for your hard work, your spirit and your support of each other. I hope it will continue whatever you go on to face. And I hope you know that Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home."

Hermione, Lily, Marlene, Cass and Alice are all in floods of tears, sobbing as the class celebrates, hugging, laughing and cheering loudly. "It's party time," James shouts and another cheer goes up.

* * *

"You look beautiful," Hermione says, hugging Lily as she comes downstairs. Lily Is dressed in a long-sleeved blue mini-dress, covered all over in glittery sequins, paired with nude heels and a pretty silver necklace she got from James for graduating.

"Says you," Lily says, looking Hermione up and down. Hermione is wearing a short, tight black dress, strapless with long mesh panels up each side. She obviously isn't wearing any underwear underneath and she attracts the attention of every guy in the room. "Are you hosting tonight?" Lily asks.

"Sort of," Hermione says. "I'll be speaking a bit but James and Sirius are doing most of it." She glances over her shoulder and nods. "Speaking of which, I think they're about ready to start."

"Hi everyone," James shouts. "Thanks for coming to the Hogwarts 1978 graduation party! Before we start the actual party, we wanted to begin the evening with some awards of our own."

"First up is the award for Most Sarcastic," Sirius says. "Now there really is no-one else who could take this title – please give it up for Mr Castor Avery!"

Avery rolls his eyes, heads up to the stage and takes the mic James is offering him. "There's a lot of pressure here to say something really funny and sarcastic," he says drily. "But I've never really been one for conforming to expectations so…I'll treasure this always."

Everybody laughs and Avery hands the mic back to James, who says, "Next up is the award for biggest drama queen." Another laugh goes around the room. "Now there were _a lot_ of contenders for this prize, but really we had one person in mind. Please give a big cheer for our queen, Miss Bellatrix Black!"

Bella laughs, heading up and taking the award with uncharacteristic good grace from a laughing James. "You guys are just lucky I'm at the happy level of drunk," she says loudly. "Salazar knows I'll probably throw a bitch fit later." Everybody laughs again and Bella stumbles back to the audience, sitting down beside Narcissa.

The awards go on for a while and everyone gets at least one. Avery goes up again to receive the 'Least Likely to PDA' award, Bellatrix gets another award for 'Funniest Drunk' and Narcissa receives two for 'Most Likely to marry for money' and 'Most Likely to Marry First', both of which she takes in good humour.

Marlene receives two awards for 'Best Sportswoman' and 'Biggest Gossip', Cass gets 'Most Likely to become a model' and 'Biggest Lightweight', Mulciber receives 'Worst Attendance' and 'Best Drunk Dancer' while Nott is awarded 'Biggest Party Animal and 'Biggest Flirt'. Peter receives the prizes for 'Worst Flyer' and 'Funniest Laugh' and Alice gets the prizes for 'Most Caring' and 'Worst Apparition'; Severus grabs the prizes for 'Most Likely to become a Professor' and 'Worst Comebacks', while McGonagall, as a special guest at the party, gets the prize for 'Favourite Professor', which she accepts tearfully.

Lily gets the prizes for 'Most Organised' and 'Best Smile', which she accepts from her boyfriend, rolling her eyes but laughing. Remus takes the awards for 'Best Bum' and 'Teacher's Pet'; Sirius insists on showing his ass to the whole audience for a solid five minutes, a move which has Remus blushing and the girls howling with laughter. James gets the award for 'Best Sportsman' and Sirius gets the 'Best Hair' and 'Biggest Ego' prizes. Hermione receives the awards for 'Best Legs' and 'Most Likely to become Minister for Magic' and then they come to the final few prizes.

"Okay, now we come to one of the most highly contested prizes of the evening," James says. "Sirius and I fought about this so much that we actually handed over the decision to Avery, Severus, Remus and Peter. They also fought about the winner but eventually, they did choose a winner, which they put in this envelope so that we couldn't argue about it anymore. So here goes. The Winner of Best Couple 1978 is… Hermione Granger and Sirius Black!"

Hermione rolls her eyes but heads up to the stage to join Sirius, who is doing a victory dance in front of a laughing James. Throughout the evening, they have been steadily drinking more and more and now, they are so drunk they can barely even stand or speak. "Thanks guys," Hermione says, downing the shot that James decided every winner had to do and kissing her boyfriend deeply.

"Okay, next up is a very special and official award," Sirius says, slurring slightly. "We spoke to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore to see if there were any awards that were given out annually. And they gave us a very special one to honour the most excellent student of the class. Obviously, we all know who it's going to, so please give it up for Miss Hermione Granger, who is receiving the Hogwarts Prize for Outstanding Achievement in the Field of Excellence."

Hermione laughs, hugs Lily and Professor McGonagall and then heads up to the stage, taking the prize off her boyfriend and kissing him again. She heads back into the crowd and then it is time for Sirius and James to award the final prize of the evening.

"Now, we spoke to Lily and she said that Muggles have one particular tradition we should definitely incorporate into this evening," James says.

"Yes, apparently they call their graduation party a Prom," Sirius says. "And they end the awards with the crowning of the Prom King and Queen."

"To be honest, I don't know why we're explaining," James says. "All of you know because all of you have voted for your King and Queen this evening. Professor McGonagall has counted your votes and I have the results here."

"First up, your Prom King for 1978," Sirius says. "I really hope you guys voted for me because otherwise you're all snakes." He slits open the envelope, rolls his eyes and says, "The winner is…James Potter!"

James lets out a loud whoop, downs the shot and takes the tiara out of Sirius's hands, jamming it on his head. "I wonder who will be my queen," he says, wiggling his eyebrows at the crowd, all of whom are laughing hysterically.

"The Prom Queen for 1978," Sirius continues, "is…who else but Miss Hermione Granger!" Hermione's eyes roll to the back of her head but she accepts the cheers gratefully, heads up to the stage and takes the crown.

"Thank you everyone," she says loudly. "I love you all."

"Thanks for listening, everyone," James shouts. "We'll be serving some food throughout the night but don't be afraid to have a dance, drink as much as you want and enjoy the party! All our love!"

The crowd cheers and then dissipates; Avery, Severus and Mulciber head to the food, Hermione and Lily hurry up to the stage to meet their boyfriends and Remus, Cass and Marlene start the dancing. Throughout the evening, everybody dances with everyone, laughing and turning and drinking til they can't feel their legs. Then, at about 2am, Nott approaches Hermione on the dancefloor. "Can I speak to you?" he asks quietly.

"Yes, of course," Hermione says, giggling at something Marlene is doing on the other side of the room. She follows him out of the room and down the hall to the library, where she sits in an armchair by the fire. "What's up?" she asks quietly.

"I have a message for you from the Dark Lord," Nott says, and Hermione sits bolt upright.

"Excuse me?" she says. "What message?"

"He expects your answer tonight," Nott says. "He requests you meet him at 3 o'clock in…in the place of your first meeting."

"3 o'clock?" Hermione gapes, glancing at the clock on the mantle. "But that's in 45 minutes, Nott? I can't meet him in 45 minutes, I'm too drunk." She stares at him, realisation dawning on her face. "But he knew that. He knew that we were having a party, he knew that I'd be drunk and he knew that we'd all be in one place. He's trapped me into saying yes."

"Would you have said yes anyway?" he asks quietly.

"Well, he'll never know now," she says furiously. "For fuck's sake, and I was having such a good night."

"I'm-" Nott begins.

"No," she snaps. "No, shut up. Don't say you're sorry, just don't say anything. You can go away now, you've done your job."

"Hermione, you've been really good," he says. "I didn't understand how important you were but I do now. I'm-"

"Go away, Nott," she says. "Go away and let me plan."

She watches him leave the room, locks the door and then sticks her head into the fire, calling Professor Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore says, surprised. "Aren't you supposed to partying?"

"Yes, and I'm really drunk but I just got a message from Tom and he wants my answer in 45 minutes," she says, clearly panicked.

"Where?" Dumbledore asks. "I'll meet you there?"

"No," Hermione says. "He'll detect your magic if you get there too soon. You'd be better off apparating in at about quarter past 3 and helping me take him down."

"Okay," Dumbledore says. "What are you going to say?"

"I don't know," she says. "But I'll work it out."

"Okay," he says.

"Yes," she says tiredly. "Okay, so I'll see you at Little Hangleton at 3.15."

"Yes," he says. "Good luck, Miss Granger."

"Thank you," she says. "And, sir…if I die…"

"You won't," he says. "You'll be okay."

"Hmm," she says. "See you later then."

She pulls her head out of the fire and turns around, jumping as her eyes find Avery, who is staring at her. "Shit, you scared me," she says, laughing. "Are you okay?"

"You're going tonight?" he asks softly.

"Yes," she says, staring up at the ceiling as she tries to fight back tears. "Yes, apparently he's demanded my presence this evening."

"So, you're trapped," he observes sadly. "If you don't go, he'll storm the house and kill everybody here. If you don't say yes, he'll storm the house and kill everybody here. So…"

"So, I have to say yes," she finishes. "Yes, it would certainly seem that way."

"Hermione," he begins.

"Don't," she says warningly. "You don't have to say goodbye, Avery, I'll be coming back."

"What if we just run?" he asks desperately. "What if we took everyone and went back to Hogwarts? They couldn't get to us there."

"They'd get us eventually," she says. "And people wouldn't go along with it. They all have family, they all have friends. People would keep dying and then eventually we would have to face them. We're just delaying the inevitable."

"Well then delay it," he says. "We can come up with a better plan, we can keep you safe."

"Nonsense," she says. "You know who I am, Avery, you know that I'm not meant to be here. If anyone is going to die for this, it's going to be me."

"But…but you're one of my best friends," he says, losing his composure for the first time since Hermione's met him. "I can't lose you, I'll…I'll lose everything."

"No," she says softly. "Avery, you are brave and strong and good. You will be fine."

"Don't die," he says firmly. "Do not make us bury you."

"Come here," she says, pulling him into a hug. "Be strong, Avery."

"Will you tell the others?" he asks, hugging her back.

"I don't know," she says, pulling away and checking her watch. "No, I only have half an hour. I'll tell Sirius but that's it."

"Stay here," he says. "I'll fetch him."

"Thank you," she says. She sits down on the sofa to wait; Sirius has joined her within a minute. He is drunker than the rest of the party, but he sobers up as soon as he looks at her.

"What's the matter?" he asks gently.

"I am going to meet Tom tonight," she says softly. Immediately, he flinches, sitting up a little straighter; she puts a reassuring hand on his thigh and says, "Calm down. I'll be okay."

"Are you mad?" he says. "He'll kill you."

"No," she says, tears starting to drip down her cheeks. "I'll be okay. Please, Sirius, I need you to be strong."

"How can I be strong?" he asks. "You're going to die."

"No," she says, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look her in the eye. "No, I'm not going to die. I'm going to kill him and then we'll be safe. It will be over."

"How?" he says, close to sobbing. "You're drunk and tired and he's trapped you into this crazy meeting."

"I'll work it out," she says. "Have I ever let you down?"

"Yes," he says. "Several times."

"Excuse you, I have been the perfect girlfriend," she teases, laughing tearfully.

"You have been anything but," he laughs. "But I never wanted the perfect girlfriend so you've been just right for me."

"And you for me," she says. "You have been…everything I needed in the exact moment I needed it. And I will never stop loving you, whatever happens next."

"Same," he says, smiling fondly. "Hermione, even if you haven't been perfect…you have saved our lives more times than we will ever know. You have been brave and kind and good and…Just thank you, Hermione, for everything. For saving Peter, for saving the Slytherins, for…"

"I know," she says softly. "I know, Sirius, and I'd do it all again. And tonight…I'll finish it."

"When are you leaving?" he asks quietly.

She glances at her watch again and then sighs, "Now."

She stands up, hugs and kisses Sirius fiercely and then disapparates, reappearing in the Little Hangleton graveyard.

"Ah Miss Granger," Tom says softly. "You are a beauty."

"Liar," she says. She knows she looks hot, with her short dress and long legs and all that hair, but she is not beautiful, with watery eyes and tear-tracked foundation. She glances down, suddenly realising that she's left her heels in the corner of the ballroom, and she smiles weakly, remembering the night she's had.

"Something funny, Miss Granger?" he asks.

"Not at all," she replies, folding her arms and putting all her weight on her back foot. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine," he replies calmly. "Pleased to see you here tonight."

"In all honesty, Tom, you didn't give me much of a choice," she says.

"Excuse me?" he says.

"Oh, don't let's start playing games with each other now," she says icily.

"Now now," he says. "We ought not to pretend that our interactions have been anything other than a game. We have been dancing around each other for months now. Nevertheless, continue, I'm sure this will be a very prettily arranged speech."

"You have invited me here, drunk and alone, to force my hand into joining your side," she says. "In the full knowledge that if I say no, you will kill my friends and loved ones. Knowing how well I feel about coercion."

"Interesting," he says. "And if I had given you the choice, what would you have said?"

"Well that's exactly my point, Tom," she says furiously. "You'll never know now!" He blinks at her, waiting for her to calm herself, and she does. "However," she says, "Given that we are about to enter the next stage of our…relationship, I think it only prudent to be completely honest with you."

"I'm waiting," he says coolly.

"I am not a Seer," she says. "I was not at a private school these past 17 years."

"Where then?" he asks.

"I am from the future," she says. "I was born in 1979."

"Fascinating," he says slowly. "So, you came back to…help me? Or kill me?"

"I didn't come back on purpose," she says. "It was an accident. I didn't know what I was going to do. Not at first."

"And now?" he asks. "What have you decided, Miss Granger?"

"And now…I'm going to fix everything," she says.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all your reviews - glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Here we go...**

"And now…I'm going to fix everything," she says.

"Fix it how?" he asks. "What is the world you have come from?"

"It is dark," she says. "You were close to winning the war. And…and everybody here that I love is dead. I need to stop that from happening. They deserve better."

"And who are you to decide that?" he asks icily. "You have come here and played God with these people's lives. What gives you the right?"

"I'm making it better," she says tearfully. "They're good people, they deserve their chance."

"How do you know?" he asks. "How do you know that one of them won't grow up and accidentally wipe out the entire wizarding population?"

"I don't," she says. "But anything is better than the world I came from. The world where you're winning."

"You don't know that," he says coldly. "You are a child, you have no life experience. You think if you just get rid of me, they'll lead perfect lives? Like I'm the only evil out there? Because I've got news for you – you need dark in order to have light."

"You don't get to say that to me," she says. "You don't understand what I've lived through, you don't know what I've done. I have lost everything – everyone I ever loved, everything I have ever known and every dream I ever had because of _you_. I may look like a child, but I've killed and I've cried and I'm so much more messed up than anyone ever gets to see. And that's down to you. And I'm not going to let you do it to anyone else. I watched you ruin these people's lives in my time and I'm going to stop you before you get to do it again. Whatever happens from there is out of my control, but I can fix this and I have to try."

"Hermione Granger," he says. "If you've killed and you've lost and you've cried, you've got some darkness in you. So, what makes you better than me?"

"I'm doing it to save _them_ ," she says. "This doesn't benefit me in any way."

"Oh no?" he says coldly. "What about young Sirius Black? You're telling me it doesn't help you if he lives? You won't go on and get married and have beautiful babies when this is all over?"

"Maybe not," she says. "I don't know if he'll even remember me when this is all over."

Tom stops now, caught off guard, and says, "Excuse me?"

"I've had them under my spell since I got here," she says, smirking at her own joke. "Literally in this case."

Tom looks puzzled for a moment and then realisation dawns on his face. "You charmed them," he says. "When?"

"That first day in the Great Hall," she says sadly. "After I spoke with Professor Dumbledore and he asked me to try and change things, I knew that to get what I wanted, I'd need them to be reasonably compliant. So, I did it from around the corner and I've been maintaining it ever since. I mean, come on. I'm a pretty girl, I have been for a couple of years, but I'm not… stop-eating hot, you know? Like people were climbing on tables to get another look at me. And I've not had to work too hard to get them to work with me. Or each other. But it's been a year, almost, and I don't know what will happen when I lift the spell. Whether it will have had some permanent impact or they'll forget the whole thing or they'll know and hate me? I could lose everything."

"I think you are overestimating the power of this spell," he says. "To maintain any sort of control for a whole year is an incredible feat and I can see that you are a witch to be reckoned with. But even I could not maintain the power you are suggesting for as long as you have. And as for your beauty, I think you're underestimating yourself. You are a captivating girl. And that, combined with your mystery, was probably… I suspect your friends will not undergo any noticeable change."

"Why are you comforting me?" she laughs, wiping her eyes. "I've been deceiving you for months. And you're the Dark Lord."

"Forgive me," he says. "I'm afraid it's rather selfish. I still have questions."

"Oh, ask away," she says.

"Your opinions about Albus Dumbledore?" he asks.

"True," she says. "I do not agree with his methods or the majority of his decisions; some of the things he did directly hurt my friends, both here and in my time. But I figured that if I wanted to fully achieve my goals, I needed to align myself with one of you. And seeing as I wanted to kill you, he seemed like the better choice."

"Hmm," Tom says. "So, you want to save your friends? And you may lose them if you do? In theory, then, your actions are selfless. Nonetheless, playing God with their lives is-"

"Unforgivable," she finishes. "I know. But I couldn't just stand aside and watch it happen. It was too painful last time."

"Hmm," he says. "So, what happens now?"

"Well you know I've made my choice," she says. "I suppose you're not going to let me just walk away."

"What would you do if I said yes?" he asks. "Would you afford me the same courtesy?"

"No," she says softly. "No, I'm sorry. I have to kill you and I have to do it today."

"Foolish child," he says, shaking his head. "I am the most powerful wizard of all time. Even with all your planning…you are nothing. A brief flash of interest but now…nothing."

"You're wrong," she says. "You've always been wrong. _You_ are nothing. You think you're the most powerful wizard ever just because you've killed a few people and made a few Horcruxes?" He visibly pales, shocked. "Yes, that's right," she says smugly. "I know who you are, I know what you've done and I know how to beat you. They're gone, Tom, all of them. It's just you and me now."

"You and me," he says thoughtfully. "How did you get rid of them?"

"The Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets," she says.

"Oh, delightful," he says, clearly thrilled. "You really did your research, Miss Granger."

"Indeed," she says. "They weren't easy. That one in the cave, I mean... what was that potion?"

"Oh, a little something of my own invention," he says.

"It was excellent," she says. "Better than any Cruciatus Curse I've been under."

"You flatter me," he says. "Now…what are you going to do?" Hermione stares at him; he is pointing his wand at her and she at him, but she isn't quite sure when either of them armed themselves. She is about to answer him, to make one final move, when there is a loud crack behind him. In the split second it takes for him to glance round and see what's happening, she has raised her wand and she shouts, "Avada Kedavra!" He turns back but he's a second too late and the spell hits him dead on. He stands for a moment, that perfect shock frozen on his face. Then he crumples, falling to his knees and then onto his front. His eyes roll to the back of his head and he is still. Dead.

Hermione looks up to see Professor Dumbledore staring at her.

"You really did it," he says, shocked.

"You're late," she says. "I had to stall."

"Apologies," he says. "To be honest, Miss Granger, I wasn't entirely sure I wasn't walking into a trap."

Hermione looks at him, smiling sadly. "You thought I was going to choose him," she states, no surprise in her voice.

"You have been…frank about your dislike for me," he says.

"I don't dislike you," she says. "I disagree with you and your methods, on a lot of things. But I don't dislike you, Dumbledore. And I was always going to choose you."

"Good," he says. "For I fear you'd be an even more challenging adversary if you ever decided to switch sides."

"You flatter me," she laughs. "I can't believe I did it." She stares down at the body, clearly deep in thought; Dumbledore notices and watches her with concerned eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asks.

"He said…he asked me…what's the difference between him and me," she says, still staring at his corpse. "We're both dark people, both willing to kill and hurt others to get what we want. The difference is…he wants to rule other people and I just want to save them. But I've been pretending, for _so_ long, that I'm perfect, and I don't want to do it anymore. I'm pretty and I'm quite clever but I'm also…ruthless and manipulative and sometimes cruel. I'm not _good_ but I'm starting to think that maybe nobody is? Not really? We're all flawed in different ways but as long as we love each other and we try to help each other, maybe that's okay?"

"I'd say so," Dumbledore says, his gaze very direct. "It's over now. He's dead."

"How will we…how will his followers know?" she asks.

"Word will spread, as it so often does," he says. "I'll take the body to the Ministry now if you wish."

"You don't think I should go with you?" she asks.

"You'd be more than welcome," Dumbledore says. "But the media attention would be…intense and I wasn't sure if you'd want it?"

"I think I should probably not go," she says. "If you go and say you killed him, nobody asks any questions. If I go, I'm the 18-year-old who killed the greatest wizard of all time. People will want to know everything and…I'm not sure that's the best idea."

"Very well," he says. "I will take the body, tell the Minister exactly what happened and ask him to keep it to himself. You can return to the Potters and inform your friends. I'm sure the party is set to continue for hours more."

"Maybe not," she says. "They're not going to forgive me when they find out what I did."

"Miss Granger?" he asks, confused.

"I've had them all under my spell for months," she says, suddenly tearful. "I charmed them all to make them more compliant. They're all going to hate me."

"No," he says. "First of all, I'm not convinced you lifting the spell will have any noticeable effect. Over such a number, I'm sure the impact was minimal. Secondly, when they step back to think about it, the effects of what you did have been vastly more positive than negative. They'll understand and they'll forgive you."

"I hope so," she says. "I better go and tell them. Write to me when you've spoken to the Minister?"

"Of course," he says. "And Miss Granger…thank you. On behalf of the wizarding world, thank you. They may never know what you did, but I do and I will never forget."

"Anytime," she teases.

She watches as Dumbledore disapparates with Voldemort's body. Then she turns on the spot and reappears in the Potter house. She hurries into the ballroom and stops in her tracks. Everybody is sitting on the dancefloor in silence, waiting. They turn as she enters and Sirius bursts into tears immediately.

"You're alive," he shouts, getting to his feet.

"No," she says. "Wait. Everybody stay where you are. I need to tell you something."

Everybody watches as she walks to the front of the room, sitting cross-legged on the stage. "Okay, so the first piece of news is that Voldemort is dead," she says quietly. A gasp runs around the room. People are in tears, people are hugging and people are laughing, but Hermione doesn't react, watching them carefully and waiting for silence.

"Why aren't you happy?" Sirius asks quietly.

"Because I've been keeping a secret," she says and suddenly everyone is listening. "I'm really sorry, but when I arrived…I placed a charm on all of you."

"What?" James asks, going pale. "What kind of charm?"

"It was a sort of lighter version of a Confundus charm," she says. "I…I needed you to be as compliant as possible. It just made you a little more likely to agree with me."

"So, you manipulated us," Remus says.

"Yes," she says sadly. "And I can understand if you can never forgive me but…I did it to save you."

For a moment, nobody speaks. They are all looking at her with horror and mistrust and doubt in their eyes; she is sure they're going to throw her out and never speak to her again. And then, Peter slowly gets to his feet.

"Without you, I would have betrayed my friends and ended up killing everyone I love," he says quietly. "Whatever you've done, you've saved me from that. You need no forgiveness from me."

For another moment, nobody breathes and then Lily gets up too. "You brought me to the man I want to marry," she says. "You've killed the man who would have gone on to kill me. You've given me the best friends I could have asked for. You need no forgiveness from me."

"You've saved me from a life of darkness," Avery says, getting to his feet. "You've shown me that there's another way to live. I owe you my everything. You need no forgiveness from me."

"Nor me," Bellatrix says, getting up as well. Slowly but surely, the rest of the room join them in standing. First Narcissa and Snape, then Marlene, Cass and Alice, and then Remus and James. Finally, everybody is on their feet, except for Sirius. She looks down at him, tears pouring down her cheeks, and then he gets to his feet as well.

"You have saved me…in every way," he says gently. "You've helped me deal with the horrors of my past, you've saved me from the horrors of my future. You are the love of my life, one of my favourite people in the world, and…whatever you did to help save us, Hermione, you did it for the right reasons. I could never be mad, not really. You need no forgiveness from me."

"Thank you," she says, burying her face in her hands. "I'm going to lift the spell now. I don't know what will happen. I don't know if you'll forget me or the way you feel about me will change, but…whatever happens next, I want you to know that I love you all and I am so proud of the people you are."

"I love you too," Sirius says, stepping forwards and kissing her deeply. "Now do it and we'll see you on the other side."

Hermione raises her wand slowly and performs the counter-curse. She waits, staring out into the room to see what happens next; nobody moves, all frozen in anticipation. And then, from the back of the crowd, Bella shouts, "Is that it?"

"Nothing happened," James says. "I don't feel any different."

"Hmm," Hermione says. "Well, maybe if I-"

"Oh, just face it, Granger," Avery says. "Your charm wasn't the reason we all worked together and got along. It was just _you_."

"Well, I-" Hermione begins, still deep in thought.

"Nope, that's enough of that," Sirius says. "Voldemort is dead, we all remember you and we're in the middle of a big party. We're going to start it back up and we're all going to drink and dance and have the time of our lives, because we're celebrating."

"Quite right," James says. "Cheers to the hero of the hour – Miss Hermione Granger!"

"Come here," Sirius says, grabbing Hermione by the waist and kissing her hungrily.

"We're free," Lily says, grabbing James and hugging him close.

"You did it," Remus says, grabbing Hermione off Sirius and spinning her in a hug.

* * *

"Oh, my head," Hermione says as she rolls off the stage and onto the dancefloor. "Shit, sorry, Sirius."

"Not at all," Sirius grunts, getting to his feet as she pulls him up. "My fault for sleeping there."

"What day is it?" Hermione asks, blurry-eyed and confused.

"I have no idea," Sirius says. "How long were we drinking?"

"Good question," Hermione says. "Come on, I need food." She leads him through the ballroom, climbing over body after body, until they reach the doors and walk down to the kitchen. Fleamont and Euphemia are sitting round the table, both with mugs of coffee, but they spring up as Hermione stumbles in.

"Oh Hermione," Euphemia says, pulling the young brunette into a tight hug as tears start to pour down her cheeks. "Come here, you brave girl. You've saved us all."

"Oh, let her go, Mum," Sirius says, hugging Fleamont. "We're starving and absolutely exhausted."

"We'll make you some dinner," Euphemia says.

"Dinner?" Hermione says as Euphemia lets her go and hurries over to the stove. "What time is it?"

"What day is it?" Sirius jokes, sitting down at the table.

"It's Monday," Fleamont says, hugging Hermione tightly. "About 4.30pm."

"Are we the first ones to wake up?" Hermione asks, sitting down beside Sirius. "What happened while we were partying?"

"Dumbledore turned the body in to the Ministry," Euphemia says as she starts cooking. "He met with Harold and explained the whole thing, how you'd managed to bring him down. He did try and keep it a secret but the papers found out within 12 hours – they're still camped out by the gates now. Everyone's basically been partying ever since though, really."

"What are the next steps?" Hermione asks anxiously.

"Next steps?" Sirius laughs. "Blimey, Hermione, saving the world once isn't enough for you?"

"The Minister wants you to speak to the papers," Fleamont says. "Dumbledore refused to agree on your behalf, so you'll need to make the decision. And then you take the summer and I suppose when you're ready…you get a job. You start living your life."

"What about his…Death Eaters?" she asks. "Who's going to catch them?"

"Most of them have vanished," Euphemia sighs. "A few have claimed they were under the Imperius Curse. Now he's gone we'll never know. But without a leader, they just don't have the power anymore. It's over. You ended it."

"You saved the world, kid," Fleamont says, grinning at her. "You want sausages?"

 **I'm not sure about this chapter - I think the characterisation of Voldemort is a bit off.**

 **One of the big criticisms I've had on this story is that Hermione is being written as too perfect. This honestly was never my intention but I can completely understand why it may have come across that way, so I tried to address that in this chapter. I think, after everything she's been through, she would definitely not be the same Hermione that we knew in JKR's books, but maybe now it's all over, she can start to head back in that direction.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading. X**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! I'm sorry it's been so long - I found this chapter really difficult to write and I had school work to do! Notes and questions at the bottom xx**

"Hey, girls," Sirius says as they approach. James and Sirius are lounging on the grassy banks of the Potter garden, sunglasses and messy hair completing the look of perfected dishevelment.

"Hey, you," Hermione says, throwing herself down beside him with a smile. "Have you moved at all since we left?"

"Yes," Sirius says indignantly. "James went to get us some drinks and I took a piss in that bush over there."

"You're revolting," Hermione says, but she's laughing.

"How was the Ministry?" James says. "Are we going to see your beautiful face in the papers?"

"Almost certainly," Lily says, grinning as she sits down beside her boyfriend. "She did really well."

"What time is it?" Sirius asks.

"Like 3pm?" Hermione guesses, glancing at her watch. "Yeah about that."

"Merlin, you were gone hours," Sirius says. "How long was the interview?"

"It took about 3 hours," Hermione says, rolling her eyes. "There were so many people there and they all seemed to want to ask something."

"Some of the questions were just the most ridiculous things though," Lily says. "Like 'Miss Granger, our sources indicate that you are involved with House Black's black sheep, Sirius – is this true and where is he today?' I mean honestly, how that relates to Voldemort's downfall I do not know."

"Black's black sheep," Sirius repeats, grinning. "I'm not going to lie, I absolutely love it."

"I thought you would," Hermione laughs.

"Lily, how was your interview?" James asks.

"Yeah, good, I think," Lily says. "It took about an hour and then I went and watched Hermione's press stuff."

"Poor girl," Hermione teases. "Having to listen to me chat shit for hours."

"You were great," Lily says. "Sirius, what time is the party starting?"

"Not until like 8?" Sirius says, putting a hand on Hermione's thigh. "It's not like a big thing, I think only a few people are coming."

"Still, any excuse to have a boogie, right Mi?" James teases, hugging Lily tightly.

"You know me so well," Hermione laughs. "Oh, by the way, Remus is coming over in like half an hour."

"Nope," Sirius says, looking over her shoulder. "There he is."

"Oh hey, Remus," Hermione says, grinning up at the tired-looking teen.

"I picked this up," Remus says, throwing the Evening Prophet at her head and settling down on the grass beside Lily. "You came off well."

Hermione glances down at the front page and rolls her eyes; Sirius grabs it off her lap and reads aloud, "The girl who killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: Introducing Hermione Granger."

"Wow," James says, snatching the paper and scanning the article. "They love you, Mi."

"They're idiots," she says, lying back and staring up at the sky.

"Miss Granger," James quotes, "A sparky girl of 18, joined Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her seventh year. Although little is known about her life previously, she has quickly made a name for herself. Best friend of Fleamont Potter's son James and girlfriend to the young Black heir, Sirius, she is well known as a favourite of Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, and Harold Minchum, Minister for Magic."

"Wow," she says drily. "That's pretty accurate – rare for the Prophet." James smiles, reluctantly amused, but continues to read.

"Granger, who was by all accounts a pretty and popular student, made waves only days ago as it was announced she had killed You-Know-Who, ending his reign of terror," he continues. "Since then, she has been very quiet, preferring to remain with friends and celebrate. She is currently staying with the Potter family and…"

He trails off, reading under his breath until he reaches another point of interest. "Ah," he says. "Miss Granger was seen at the Hogwarts graduation ceremony only the day before her now famous duel with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. An unprecedented talent, the girl was named Transfiguration Today's Most Promising Newcomer, along with an array of other prizes."

"No mention of you," Lily says, laughing as Hermione rolls her eyes again.

"This is the worst article I've ever read," she says. "Seriously, what piece of shit-?"

"Rita Skeeter," James says. "Can I continue?"

"If you must," Hermione says. "Honestly though, that explains a lot."

"I've never heard of her," Sirius says. "How did she make it to the front page?"

"She's a trash writer," Hermione says. "I despise her."

"Yeah, she's not a huge fan of yours either," James smirks. "Seems to like you more than Sirius though."

"What did I do?" Sirius yelps.

"Although supported by Potter's girlfriend, Lily Evans, Hogwarts professors McGonagall and Dumbledore and school friend Castor Avery, Granger's boyfriend Sirius Black was nowhere to be seen," James reads aloud. "Certain reports suggest that Black has been jealous since Granger defeated You-Know-Who; indeed, the young couple have not been seen together since the night of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's downfall."

"See," Hermione says, rolling her eyes yet again. "Trash."

"I don't know, Mi," Sirius teases. "I am pretty jealous that you had to put yourself in harm's way and risk your life for everyone."

"Yeah," Hermione says, feigning a nod of regret. "I thought you might be."

"Hermione, I need to go and get ready for the party," Lily says. "Are you coming?"

* * *

"Good party," Remus says, clapping James on the back. "We're going to head up to bed."

"Okay, Moony," James says. "Sleep well."

"Come on, Cass," Remus says, taking his girlfriend by the hand and guiding her upstairs.

"Night, guys," Avery says as he heads down the hall and out the front door. "Tell Hermione I'll see her tomorrow."

"Sure," Sirius says, glancing around to look for her. "Where is she anyway?"

"I don't know, brother," James says, tripping up the stairs. "She vanished after we finished playing that stupid card game."

"Huh," Sirius says. "I'll go look for her." He wanders upstairs, checking the study and a bunch of spare bedrooms before he sticks his head into the library.

"There you are," he says, walking into the room. Hermione is curled up on a sofa, with her back to him. She is flipping through a large book, but she slams it shut as he enters. "What are you looking at?" he asks, walking over to sit beside her. As her face comes into view, however, he stops in his tracks.

She is crying. Hard. Her face is dripping wet with her tears and snot, her eyes are red and puffy, and her make-up is running. She is still dressed in her party outfit, a short, tight, floral-patterned dress, but she has put some pyjama bottoms on underneath it and she is wearing one of James' Quidditch jerseys.

"What's the matter?" he asks, kneeling down in front of her.

"I miss my friends," she sobs, burying her face in her hands. "I miss my family. I miss my life."

"Oh, Hermione," he says softly. "I thought you were happy here."

"I am, I am," she says, still weeping. "But I lost everything, Sirius, and I'm never getting it back. I've been so busy working to save you and concentrating on that…I never really thought about everything I'd left behind."

"You'll be okay," he says, climbing up onto the sofa and pulling her onto his lap. "You want to tell me about them?"

"I don't…I don't know," she says, resting her head on his chest.

"Okay," he says soothingly, taking the photo album out of her hands and setting it on her lap. "Why don't we look through it?" He opens the album and turns to the first page, a photo of Harry, James and Lily. "Oh my God," he coos. "That is an adorable picture."

"Yes," she laughs tearfully. "Look at James and Lily, they look lovely."

"James looks _old_ ," Sirius laughs.

"Sirius, he's 21," she says, whacking him.

"Tell me about Harry," Sirius says. "What was he like?"

"He's a really good guy," Hermione says tearfully. "God, he was my best friend and he died. He…he died."

"But thanks to you, he'll live," Sirius says softly. "You saved him from a childhood of abuse at Lily's sister's. He'll get to grow up with proper parents, the best parents ever. _You_ did that."

"I know, I just…I miss him," she says. "He was so clever. I mean, sometimes you wouldn't know it to speak to him, he certainly wasn't 'book smart', but he had this way of understanding people and thinking things through. It was amazing. And he was hilarious. Like so sarcastic, he could cut you to pieces with his words. And he almost exclusively reserved it for Snape and Draco – you would have laughed so hard. And he was kind. It would have been so easy for his fame to go to his head and for him to be a total jackass about it. Or, to be honest, for him to have been angry _all the time_. So much crap happened to him but he was still so nice, so inclusive, it was inspiring. And he was _brave_. Everything I know about bravery and self-sacrifice, I learned it from him. He was always so willing to protect other people, I just…he wasn't perfect but he was my best friend and I loved him. He was like the brother I never had."

"I think I would have liked him," Sirius says.

"You did," Hermione says. "You were very important to him."

"And I will be again," Sirius murmurs, kissing her hair gently. "Can I look at some of the others?" Hermione nods, still crying, and he flips to the next page, beaming at the pictures in front of him. The first is of Harry, Ron and Hermione, taken just before the end of their first year at Hogwarts.

"Oh, you were adorable," he gushes as the three wave up at them, all laughing.

"Shut up," she says, blushing. "Look at my teeth."

"Cute," he says, grinning. "Who's this one then?"

"Ron," she says. "Ron Weasley."

"Oh, Molly and Arthur's kid?" he asks. "When do they have him?"

"Still a couple of years," she says. "He's an '80 baby, like Harry."

"Wow, how many do they have?" he asks.

"7, in total?" she says thoughtfully. "Molly just had Fred and George, right?"

"Yeah," Sirius says, smiling. "April 1st, the perfect prankster birthday."

"And they will be pranksters," she says, growing tearful again. "God, I loved them. They were so much cleverer than anyone gave them credit for, but all they wanted to do was make people laugh. And they could too, they were so funny. Honestly, some of the stuff they came up with, you and Lupin were jealous you hadn't thought of it."

"I can't wait to see it," he says, grinning. "So, two more after them?"

"Yes," she says. "Ron first, then Ginny."

"I've heard the name Ginny?" he says.

"Yes, she's the one Harry falls in love with," she says. "Ginny was my best friend, the person I could tell anything. I loved the boys and I would have done anything for them, but it was really nice to have another girl to talk to. She was so cool too, like a real badass. All the boys loved her, she was so pretty, but the girls loved her too because she really stood up for them. Like she wasn't going to take any shit from anyone – probably because she grew up with six brothers. I just loved her. I hope she survived."

"And Ron?" he asks.

"Oh Ron," she says, dissolving into a fresh wave of tears. "I loved Ron so much. He was so annoying so much of the time, but he was one of my favourite people in the world. He was really funny and he had such a huge heart. He never did any work but he was so clever when he tried. He was just a good person, one of the very few I knew. God, I miss him. I miss them all."

"That's okay," he says soothingly. "I think that's only natural, babe. But you have done the most amazing thing. You've saved all of them from a life of…fear and danger. They'll grow up happy and safe. And so will you."

"God, that's so fucked up," she laughs. "But I know you're right. I just…sometimes it's difficult to have lost so much."

"I can't imagine," he says. "But you are not alone, Hermione. You have me and James and Lily and everyone else. We all love you and we want to spend the rest of our lives with you. Especially me."

"That sounds almost like a proposal, Sirius Black," she says drily, pushing her hair back off her face.

"Yeah," he says, clearing his throat. "What if it is?"

She chokes slightly and looks up at him, shocked. "Excuse me?" she says. "Are you seriously doing this?"

"Maybe," he says. "Should I?"

After a moment, she shakes her head. "No," she says. "I look ugly. I'm wearing pyjamas and a dress and my make-up is everywhere. And I'm upset and I don't want you to do this because of that. When you do it, I want you to do it because we're both so happy that we never want to be anything else. I want to marry you, Sirius, but not like this."

"Okay," he says, leaning in and kissing her gently.

* * *

"Good afternoon," Lily says, sitting down on the sofa beside Hermione. "Did you have a good night last night?"

"Yeah, fine," Hermione says. "I think I just need to take some time, make my peace with everything that's happened." She turns to Lily and looks her straight in the eye. "And that includes you, Lily."

"Me?" Lily says. "Hermione, I know we went through a lot and I said some really dumb shit, but I thought we were past that?"

"No," Hermione says tightly. "We are not past that. Because you said all those things and I forgave you, but my friendship with James has never been the same. And I miss him. I miss my brother."

"Hermione…" Lily trails off, uncomfortable. "Hermione, everybody loves you. I just don't understand why you have to pick my boyfriend."

"Are you serious?" Hermione says, going pale. "Everybody loves the idea of me, Lily. The hero who defeated the Dark Lord. Do you know how hard that is? To have all these people falling over me but not knowing one ounce about who I am?"

"Oh, poor Hermione," Lily says, rolling her eyes. "She's too popular."

"Excuse me?" Hermione says. "Lily, everybody I ever loved has died. All my friends, my _family_ is dead and gone and I am alone. And I thought I'd be okay because I have Sirius and Remus and James and now I don't even have him."

For a long moment, neither of them speaks. Then Lily sighs heavily and says, "Hermione, I'm sorry. I am…eternally grateful for everything you have done to save our lives. But James is my boyfriend and I…I am not comfortable with you two being as close as you were."

"Then you…you and I have nothing left to say to each other, Lily," Hermione says. "I thought you are one of my best friends, but I cannot…you don't trust me so we can't…" Then she gets to her feet and walks out of the room, heading upstairs to pack.

"Hermione?" James says, walking into her bedroom. "Are you okay, sweetheart? Sirius said you had a bit of a wobble yesterday."

"James, I love you," Hermione says honestly. "You know that, right?"

"Of course I do," he says, watching as she piles clothes into a bag. "What's brought this on?"

"I need to clear my head," Hermione says. "I need to find…some sort of peace with everything I've lost. I need to get away."

"Why?" James asks. "Why can't you do it here?"

Hermione looks up at him, tears brimming in her eyes, and says, "I don't think that Lily would like that very much."

"Did you two have another fight?" James asks angrily.

"We're not fighting!" Hermione shouts. "It's not a fight – nobody's done anything wrong. I just…I miss you. You are one of my best friends, James, and I can't be myself around you because I'm so worried about what she's going to think!"

"I miss you too," James says, lowering his voice as his eyes fill with tears. "Hermione, I love you. I adore you. But I love Lily too. I'm so caught in the middle here and I don't know what to do here."

"Do something!" Hermione shouts tearfully. "Do something so that I'm not alone anymore."

"You're not alone," James says, stepping forwards. "Hermione, you're not alone."

"I've always been alone!" she shouts. "Ever since I got here, I've been alone. I've been fighting alone and crying alone and risking everything alone! Because everything I ever loved is gone and I am alone."

"You're wrong," James says, grabbing her hands and forcing her to look at him. "Hermione, you don't have to fight or cry or be alone anymore. I'm here."

"No," she shouts. "You're not. You're not here because I can't even touch my _best friend_ in case his girlfriend gets jealous."

"Screw it," he says. "Screw her. You need me and I am here. Come here." He grabs her by the waist and pulls her into a hug; they lose their balance and fall onto the bed. Laughing, he rolls so they are on their sides, staring at each other. "Now, what do you need?"

"I need…I don't know what to do next, James," she says quietly. "Like…where do I go from here? I've done my job and now…you all go on with your lives. But I don't have a life."

"Of course you do," he says quietly. "You have Sirius and you can get a job and have a family. It won't be the same, of course it won't. And I'm sorry that you had to sacrifice everything you loved for me and my family. But they're your family too now, you know that. My parents would do anything for you, I would do anything for you. Please, Hermione, just…just let's try. Let's try together."

For a moment, she doesn't speak. And then she nods. "Yes," she says softly. "We'll try. I'm going to try and live, James, but I'm not…I think I've pretended to be very strong for a very long time. And I just can't do it anymore."

"Okay," he says. "Well then don't. Let us be strong now. James and Remus and Avery and everyone else do it for you."

"And you and me?" she asks softly. "Where are we?"

"Where we've always been," he says. "You're my sister, Hermione. I'm going to hold onto you and never let you go."

With that, he grabs ahold of her waist and pulls so her body is pressed against his. He hugs her so tight that she can scarcely breathe and holds her for so long that she can barely remember to be without him.

A few hours later, Euphemia and Lily go looking for James and Hermione. They find them in her bedroom, wrapped round each other and fast asleep.

"He loves her very much," Euphemia whispers to Lily. "If you try and separate them, you will lose him."

"Yes," Lily says. "I can see that."

 **Okay, so I really don't know how I feel about this chapter. I don't hate Lily, but whenever I write her, she seems to come out very cruel? And I have strong feelings about James and Hermione, I think they're lovely together so I'm very conflicted about where to take this story. Basically I would like your input - do you want me to keep writing? Do you want an epilogue or more chapters or nothing? Or do you have any ideas about where you would like it to go? Just let me know because I have about a billion ideas and none of them seem quite right.**

 **Thanks guys**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the wait - note at the bottom! Enjoy! x**

19

"Are you sure I can't change your mind?" Harold asks.

"I'm not saying no," Hermione says, smiling warmly. "I'm just saying not right now. I need to get away, see the world…be a teenager for once. I'll be back, and I will really want a job when I get here. So, don't forget me."

"I don't think anyone's going to forget you, Miss Granger," Harold says, his eyes shining. "You're the saviour of the wizarding world. The whole world, really."

"I wouldn't go that far," she says, getting to her feet. "Now, I better be going. Sirius and I are leaving this evening."

"Oh, Mr Black is going with you?" Harold says as he gets up to show her out.

"Yes, of course," Hermione replies. "Any excuse to slack off for another year. Plus, it's going to be a really great experience, he would never turn it down."

"Well I hope you have a good time," Harold says. "Come see me when you get back."

"I will," Hermione says, leaning in and brushing her lips against his cheek. "Goodbye, Minister."

"Goodbye, Hermione," he says, and then she's gone.

* * *

"Are you sure you've got everything?" James asks as Hermione zips up Sirius's backpack.

"Honestly, James, you're worse than your mother sometimes," Hermione says fondly. "Yes, we've got everything. You watched me pack, remember?"

"I know," James says, wringing his hands anxiously. "I know, I'm just…what if you've forgotten something?"

"Then we'll buy it," she laughs, stepping forwards and taking his face in her hands. "Please calm down, love. We brought down Lord Voldemort – I think we can manage a few weeks abroad."

"About that," he says. "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know," she says honestly. "As long as we want to be. But it will be okay. I'll write all the time, I swear."

"Okay," he says, hoisting Sirius' bag onto his shoulders to carry for her. "Right, come on, let's get all this stuff downstairs."

"Wait," she says. "Can we say goodbye here?"

"Of course we can," he says, setting the bag back down. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her into a hug; the force of it lifts her off the ground. She wraps her legs round him and rests her head on his shoulder. "Now you listen to me, Hermione Granger," he whispers. "You be safe. You be sensible, okay? No more risking your life for other people. Just live well, have fun and come home to me. Because I love you and I'm going to miss you every second."

"I'm going to miss you too," Hermione says, suddenly tearful. "I love you, James, and I wouldn't…I wouldn't have survived any of this without you."

"Well now you don't have to," he laughs, kissing her cheek gently. "Now go and have fun."

"Okay," she says. "And don't you get married without me."

"Are you kidding?" he says, setting her down so he can look her in the eye. "I would never."

"Good," she says. "Now come on."

The two of them carry the bags downstairs, to where Sirius, Lily, Fleamont, Euphemia and all their friends are waiting. Hermione is already a little tearful and she sniffs loudly as she sets her bag down and turns to Remus and Peter.

"Have fun, gorgeous girl," Remus murmurs, hugging her tightly. "Be safe."

"I'll miss you both," she says quietly as she hugs Peter. "But I'll write to you when I can."

"Good," Peter says. "Look after Padfoot, won't you?"

"Of course I will," Hermione laughs. She moves onto Avery and Bella who are leaning against a wall, arms folded.

"Narcissa and Severus send their apologies," Bella says quietly. "They couldn't make it but they said to tell you they're going to miss you."

"Oh, tell them that I love them," she says, leaning in and hugging Bella. "Get out of the Rodolphus situation, Bella, seriously. Just be happy."

"Okay," she says, and then Hermione turns to Avery.

"I will miss you," he says quietly. "Very much."

"Calm down, babe," she teases. "Don't get over-excited."

"I hate you," he says, and she laughs, leaning up and hugging him tightly.

"No, you don't," she whispers. "I'll see you really soon."

She works her way down the line, saying goodbye to Cass, Marlene and Alice, then Regulus and finally Lily. Then she turns around to see James and Sirius hugging, and she smiles fondly.

"Look after my boy," Euphemia says, drawing Hermione's attention back to her. "Keep each other safe."

"I will," Hermione says. "Thank you for…for everything." She looks to Fleamont and then back to Euphemia. "You are both the kindest people I know and I am so grateful for everything…" She breaks off, suddenly tearful, and Fleamont puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't thank us," he says. "Just live a good life."

"We'll see you soon," Hermione says. "I love you both."

"As do I," Sirius says, running over and hugging them both tightly. "Bye, Mum. Bye, Dad."

"Have fun," their parents say and then they are gone.

* * *

"Lily?" Hermione says quietly, raising the mirror to eye level.

"Oh Hermione," Lily says wanly. "Hi. How are you?"

"Fine," Hermione says. "Congratulations on your engagement, it's great news."

"Oh, thank you," Lily says. "Is Sirius there?"

"He's just in the bathroom," Hermione says. "Is everything okay?"

"No," Lily says. "I need to speak to both of you though."

"Okay," Hermione says, getting up and banging on the bathroom door. "Sirius, come out. Lily needs to speak to you."

"Lily?" Sirius says, coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped round his waist. "What's up sweetheart?"

"Oh Sirius," Lily says, suddenly tearful. "Listen, I'm really sorry, both of you, but Fleamont and Euphemia are dead."

"What?" Sirius says, catching the mirror as it falls out of Hermione's hand. "What do you mean?"

"They died," she says, tears starting to drip down her cheeks. "There's been a Dragon Pox epidemic and they…they didn't make it."

"Oh no," Hermione says tearfully, watching as Sirius stumbles to the bed. "Lily, we'll come home this evening, okay?"

"Yes, okay," Lily says. "I'll see you later."

Lily is gone, and Sirius and Hermione are alone in their hotel room. "How did you…how could this happen?" Sirius says. "You couldn't have warned us?"

"What?" Hermione breathes, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Sirius, I didn't know. Harry never met his parents or grandparents, nobody ever told us what happened to Fleamont and Euphemia. I knew they were dead, but I just assumed it was the Death Eaters, I didn't…I swear I didn't know."

For a moment, neither of them speaks. And then Sirius looks up at her, eyes bloodshot and brimming with tears. "I'm sorry," he says. "It's not your fault, of course it's not. I'm just…I didn't know when we said goodbye that we were never going to see them again. They were the only parents that ever loved me, Hermione, and now…"

"I know," Hermione says, kneeling down in front of him. "I know. I'm devastated that we said goodbye like that, I'm devastated we'll never see them again and I'm devastated that they're gone. But I think we can both take some comfort from the fact that the last time we spoke to them, we got to tell them how much they meant to us. They knew how much we loved them."

"But we were supposed to tell them everything we'd done," Sirius says sadly. "The curse-breaking and the stupid meditation shit that you loved so much and all the amazing magic…and now they'll never know."

"No, they won't, and that's really sad," Hermione says. "But we'll tell James and Lily and all our friends. And somewhere, wherever they are, Fleamont and Euphemia will hear it too." Sirius stares at her for a moment, almost gone behind the eyes. Then, in a second, he breaks, burying his face in Hermione's shoulder and sobbing. "I know," she murmurs tearfully. "I know, Sirius, I'm so sorry."

For a few minutes, she comforts him as he cries, holding him together until he finds the strength to do it himself. Then, slowly he lifts his head and his eyes are wide, like he's seen a ghost. "James," he murmurs, and then they're running.

* * *

"Hermione," Lily says, as she flings open the front door. "Sirius, thank Merlin you're back."

"Where is he?" Sirius asks, already halfway up the stairs.

"In his room," Lily says. "But, Sirius, he won't see anyone!"

"He'll see me," Sirius says, vanishing from view. Behind him, Hermione lugs the bags into the house and throws them down in the hall. Immediately, she seizes Lily by the shoulders and pulls her into a hug.

"Thank you," she murmurs. "For calling us. I can't imagine what you've been going through, all by yourself."

"It's not been so bad," Lily says. "Remus and Cass are here too." At the mention of their names, the couple come out into the hall; Hermione hurries across the room and hugs them both tearfully. They cling to her for a long moment, glad to see their friend again, and then let go so Hermione can look at Lily again.

"I wanted to say sorry," Lily says. "I've been so childish. And it all seems so silly now, with everything that's happened. And James…he needs you in his life. You were the one he asked for, you and Sirius. You're his sister and I understand that now."

"Lily," Hermione says tearfully. "Thank you." She hurries up the stairs and into James's room. James is lying on the bed, facing the wall; Sirius is crouched in front of him, trying to get him to speak.

"Hermione, I'm scared," Sirius says.

"Don't be," Hermione says. She pulls her shirt over her head, drops her trousers and climbs into bed beside James. In the first movement he's made since either of them entered, he shifts so that Hermione can curve her body to fit his, and he wraps his arm around her waist. "I love you," she whispers; he presses a kiss to her shoulder in a silent response. Slowly, Sirius strips down to his boxers and goes round the other side, wrapping his arms around James. Again, James moves to accommodate Sirius, squeezes his hand gratefully and then goes still again.

"How long will he be like this?" Sirius asks softly.

"As long as he needs," Hermione says, closing her eyes and savouring the feeling of them all together again.

Two days later, James finally snaps out of his stupor. "I want to move," he says, and immediately Hermione shifts, rolling over so she can look him in the eye.

"Okay," she says. "What would you like to do?"

"I'm going to sit up," he says, and she nods, kneeling up so she can help him if needs be. Slowly, he lifts himself to an upright position and he looks around the room. "Where's Sirius?"

"He went to the toilet," Hermione says. "And I think to get some food."

"When did you get back?" he asks.

"Only about 10 minutes before we came to you," she says. "Lily called us."

"I didn't mean to ruin your trip," he says.

"Don't be silly," she says. "We were on our way home anyway."

"Did you have a good time?" he asks.

"Yes," she says softly. "But we don't have to talk about that now."

"Can we?" he asks. "Tell me everything."

"James," Hermione begins, nervous now.

"Just talk to me," he begs. "Please."

"Okay," she says, beginning to weave the tale of their trip. All the curse breaking in Egypt, the magical creatures in America and the meditation in Asia. Then, as she begins to run out of steam, she meets his eyes and sees that his eyes are watering. "Oh James," she says gently.

"My parents are both dead," he says, matter-of-factly.

"Yes," she says quietly. "They are. I'm so sorry."

"I don't blame you," he says. "I know you would have saved them if you could."

"Of course," she says. "I loved them too, James."

"I know," he says, and then he pauses. "I miss them," he says eventually.

"I know," she says tearfully. "I do too."

"Will it ever go away?" he asks. "Does it go away with your parents? With your friends?"

"No," she says honestly. "I carry it with me every second. I loved them all so much that the loss has left a hole in my heart. But you will adapt to the pain, I know it."

"I don't know how to live in a world where my parents are not," he says.

"I know," she says. "And it won't be easy, not ever. But for now, all we can do is put one foot in front of the other and keep going. Because they would never forgive us if we gave up now."

"Oh, Hermione," James says, leaning forwards and resting his head on her shoulder as he bursts into tears.

* * *

"How is he?" Lily asks as Hermione trots down the stairs.

"As well as can be expected I think," she says softly. "The funeral was never going to be easy."

"I'm glad you're here, Hermione," Lily says. "I don't know if I would have been able to do this without you."

"It's fine," she says. "I'd do anything for James, you know that."

"I do," Lily says. "And I don't…I don't hate you for it anymore."

"You hated me?" Hermione asks.

"For a long time," Lily says, sitting down on the bottom step. "I mean, can you blame me? You literally fell out of the sky and you were this…superhero. You saved everyone's lives and you made everyone happy and worse, you made everyone I've ever loved fall completely in love with you. You were fucking perfect – 10 times as beautiful as me and just as smart and funny and…you were me, but better and so I wasn't necessary anymore. And that was really shit, for a long time. But then I realised that there is a place in this world for both of us. Because even though you're James's best friend, I'm the love of his life and if we can't be friends, then he can't be happy. And I want nothing more than for James to be happy."

"Well, same," Hermione says, sitting down beside her. "That's all I've ever wanted. For all of you to be happy. And I'm no superhero, Lily. I've always been smart and I'm incredibly competitive so I wanted to be the best, like I was at home. But I'm really not that beautiful and I've grown used to being funny, because I spent so much time with boys before but…I am nowhere near as good a person as you are, and I mean that. I convinced myself, and pretty much everyone, that when I got here, it was okay. You know, I'd lost everything and everyone that I'd ever loved, but it was going to be fine because I was going to be the one to save them. And sure I wouldn't get to…to live with them, or even see them again but-"

She breaks off now, choking back sobs, and then continues breathlessly, "But it would be okay because I'd know that they were going to live long and happy lives. And after a while I thought that I might even be okay, because I had Sirius and James and everyone and even though I was terrified, I was…starting to feel happiness again. And then, my plan started to fall into place and I…I wanted it so badly. And it wasn't just to protect everyone, no matter what I told myself. I wanted you all safe, yes, but I wanted him to suffer as well. Voldemort, I mean. It wasn't fair that I had felt such pain at such a young age, that so many people had died at his hand and that I was alone. I wanted to feel that same pain and I wanted to be the one to do it. So I made him like me. I'm clever and fairly pretty and I am good with people, better than I used to be. And I knew him, I'd spent…almost a year studying him, trying to get into his mind. I knew what I needed to be to make him…maybe not fall for me, but certainly trust me."

She pauses again, brushing the tears off her face. "I was worried, when I first met him," she confesses. "He wasn't as…far gone as he is back home. He was still…there was still some semblance of a man there. And he was funny and charismatic and…good at what he did. And I shouldn't have been surprised because he was always good with people, even when he was a kid. And of course that makes sense because he had all those followers and he must have talked them round, at least at the beginning. But anyway, I…I was surprised. But my plan still worked. Maybe even better, because I could flirt. He was a good-looking guy and exceedingly arrogant, so he knew it. I think he quite liked the idea of a Dark Queen, or whatever. But I made him trust me and that just made it better when I told him the truth."

"So, I'm not a good person, Lily," she says, sighing heavily. "I'm…all dark and twisted inside. I wanted him to suffer, I wanted to cause him pain. I wanted revenge, and maybe that's all he wanted too. At first anyway. Maybe this is how it starts and I become…the villain of our story. That's what I worry about, that I'll lose so much of myself that I become like him. Because I've killed and I've tortured and I've…well I've loved and I've lost and I've cried. Maybe that's the difference, eh? Because I did it for love, whether it was the love of the people I've lost or the love I didn't want to lose? And he never could."

She shakes her head as if coming up for air, and says, "So, maybe you feel like you aren't necessary, and I'm sorry because that was never my intention. But I need you, Lily. I need you just as much as everybody else, because without you telling me when I'm going too far, I…I might never stop."

"Hermione," Lily says, putting her arm around the brunette. "Listen. You are not the villain of this story. You're the fucking warrior queen who swings in to save the day. And this bit, now…this isn't the tragic backstory, or the beginning of a great evil. This is the happily ever after. And sometimes, we have to slay a few dragons to get there, which you've done your fair share of, but we're here now and you are…you are a good person. You have a huge heart and…I don't know, I guess even good people feel pain and anger and sadness. But that doesn't mean they're not good, right?"

"I guess," Hermione says, leaning her head on the redhead's shoulder. "I don't think we can get through this without each other, Lily."

"No, I think you're right about that," Lily laughs. "Who else is going to stop the boys from blowing up the house?"

 **Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thank you very much for everyone who reviewed - it was really helpful in getting some energy back. There were basically two categories of reviews and I've gone for one, while trying to hopefully appease the others. So i wanted to thank jlove34 and Karatekid-Ninja for inspiring this chapter - your ideas were very helpful! I wanted to resolve the Hermione-Lily-James situation without writing Lily out completely, because I think Hermione would really struggle in a world where Harry is never born - all the good she's done would be... undone, i guess? And that would suck for me and for her. So that's the main reason for my decision. I also tried to address some criticism in this chapter - I really never intended to make Hermione perfect, but I can see how it's come across that way so here's me trying to fix it a little?**

 **On the other hand, there were a lot of you who wanted James and Hermione to get together. Honestly, before writing this story, I never imagined them together, but now I can really see it so...I've started writing a James/Hermione/Sirius story. I haven't got very far and I'm not sure if it's going to be worth publishing at all, but if the audience is there, then I will.**

 **Thank you very much for your kind words, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'm trying to write around uni work so bear with me, but thanks again**

 **xxx**


	20. Chapter 20: Author's Note

**Hi - I'm really sorry for all of you who thought this might be an update, and I'm really sorry that it's been so long since you heard from me. I've been really busy with uni work, but honestly, the real reason I haven't posted is because I am completely uninspired. I have no idea where I want this story to go, or even if i want to continue it.**

 **I've been doing a bit of work on the James Hermione Sirius story, and I think I'm going to post the first chapter today, to see whether there's any interest out there for it - so please keep an eye out.**

 **For now, however, I would really like to know your thoughts - do you want more for this story, or a conclusion/some sort of epilogue? Let me know and thank you so much for sticking with me - I know I'm awful and you are all amazing.**

 **Lots of love**


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm so happy for you, Hermione," James says as he twirls her around the dancefloor. "I'm so glad you've found peace."

"Thank you," she says, brushing her finger over his cheek. "I'm happy for you too. I feel like our lives have finally settled into what they're supposed to be."

"Yeah, I think so too," he says, grinning, "Mrs Black."

"I think that's Lady Black to you, Mr Potter," she smirks. "Or did you not hear Sirius's happy news?"

"Are you kidding?" James chuckles. "I know the cause of the party wasn't public knowledge, but you think Sirius didn't floo straight to my place as soon as he heard?"

"All I know is Sirius didn't stop drinking for three days," Hermione chuckles. "I've never seen him so happy, not even the day I said I'd marry him."

"Oh please," James says. "You know Sirius better than anyone – he's king of playing of it cool, but he cried for half an hour after you'd gone to work."

"Did he?" Hermione says, grinning. "Bless his little heart."

"Are you happy?" he asks seriously. "Is this what you want?"

"Bit late to ask me that now, sweetheart," she laughs. "I'm a married woman."

"That wasn't the question I asked," he says. "I know he's my best friend, Hermione, but so are you. If you need anything, I swear, I'll…"

"Stop," she says softly. "James, I love you too. But I'm really happy. Sirius is the love of my life and I can't wait to live out the rest of my days with him. To fight, and laugh, and work, and play, and love…with Sirius Black. He's mine, James, and I'm truly happy. Please, you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?" he asks softly.

"James, love," she laughs. "You've been incredible. I know I've been a mess, I understand that, but I'm through the darkness. You get to breathe again. Please, you have to trust me now."

"I do," he says, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"What about you though?" she asks, as the song changes and they begin to dance again. "Are you happy?" She scans the room, looking for Mrs Potter, who is in Sirius's arms, tossing her red hair over her shoulder as she laughs at something he has to say.

"I am," James says. "I love her very much, and I'm all the happier now you're friends again."

"Well we're trying," Hermione says. "It has been better since your wedding."

"Good," he says. "How is your work going?"

"Really well," Hermione replies. "How about you?"

* * *

"Sirius Black, if you don't get your ass down here, I swear to God-" Hermione begins, but before she can go any further, he appears, sliding down the banister and landing at her feet.

"How are you this evening, Lady Black?" he asks, kissing her deeply and running a hand over her protruding belly.

"Tired," she says. "I want this baby out of me. And I sort of hate you for putting it in me in the first place." He raises an eyebrow; she doesn't manage a smile but her eyes are laughing and so he knows it's okay to smirk.

"Well, it was always going to happen eventually, my love," he says. "We're not exactly careful."

"Well this is the last time," she says. "I can't have another baby, Sirius, I'm so tired."

"Four's not enough," he protests. "Come on, Mione, you know you've always wanted a big happy family."

"Well if it gets any bigger, it's gonna rival the Weasleys," she says, rolling her eyes. "We can get a puppy instead, maybe that'll distract you."

"Nothing's ever going to distract me from you, baby," he says, kissing her neck. "But, right now, we do have to go."

"I know," she says. "Cass will kill us if we're late to the party."

"I don't really get why tonight is such a big deal," he says, putting an arm around her waist. "It's just another party right?"

"You know it's not just another party," she says, rolling her eyes. "She's going to propose tonight, it's a big day."

"Oh shit," he says. "I completely forgot about that."

"I still think it's a bad idea," she says. "Remus would want something private."

"Did you tell her that?" Sirius asks.

"Of course I did," she says. "But you know Cass, she doesn't listen."

"I know," Sirius says. "He'll say yes though, he does _want_ to marry her."

"Well then he should have proposed years ago," Hermione says, as they walk down to the kitchen fireplace.

"And you know exactly why he didn't," Sirius says severely.

"I know," Hermione says sadly. "I get it, I do. It's a heavy burden for anybody, but he and Cass have been together for…13 years? If that doesn't show she's prepared to deal with it, I don't know what will."

"It hasn't been 13 years?!" Sirius says. "Shut up, Hermione, that makes us old."

"We are old," she says ruefully. "But it is 13 years. I'm 30, we've been married for 9 years. And Cass still doesn't even have a ring."

"Yeah, poor girl," he says. "God, 9 years eh?"

"It's Astra's 8th birthday in 3 days, Sirius, you know that, right?" she says, eyeing him up suspiciously.

"Oh, please, you make me out to be the worst father in the world," he says, tutting.

"No I don't," she insists. "You love our children, Sirius, I know that. And you're amazing with them, you always have been. You're just not great with dates."

"This is because I forgot our anniversary one time," he groans. "Please, Hermione, let it go. It doesn't mean I don't love you."

"I know," she laughs, leaning up and kissing him softly. "Come on, we're already late."

They step through the fireplace and into Remus and Dorcas's study. From downstairs, they can hear the party raging, but their eyes fall on Remus, who is sitting at his desk, looking tired and drawn. "Hey, guys," he says, trying to force a smile.

"Oh, Remus, how are you, love?" Hermione asks, crossing the room and throwing her arms around him. Despite himself, he smiles as he hugs her back.

"I'm okay," he says, sounding anything but. "I'm just…worried about Cass."

"Why?" Hermione asks, nodding as Sirius slips out of the door. This is a conversation Remus will feel more comfortable having in private, and Sirius can respect that.

"She's going to propose to me, Hermione," he says sadly.

"Who told you?" Hermione asks, folding her arms as she leans against his desk.

"Peter," Remus says, and Hermione rolls her eyes.

"I told Cass not to tell him," she says. "He's always been awful at keeping secrets."

"I'm glad he told me," Remus says. "You should have said something, Hermione. I needed someone on my side."

"Remus, I am on your side," Hermione says softly. "I love you so much, you know that."

"Of course I do," he says, looking at her, surprised. "Hermione, don't ever doubt that. I know you love me and I love you. But I need you on my side."

"I don't understand?" she asks.

"You think I'm wrong," he says, "for not wanting to marry her. You think it's her choice, not mine."

"I never said that," she murmurs.

"No, but you think it," he says. "You think I'm being overdramatic, or controlling, or…inconsiderate. But you don't understand what it's like to be me. None of you could ever…you see 1% of the prejudice that has followed me my entire life. Just one. I need you to understand that I can't bear to saddle her with that prejudice. It's irresponsible and unfair."

"Remus," Hermione says, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't understand. I could never, I get that. You're…you've struggled so much, and I am so sorry."

"You don't have to apologise," he says.

"What do you want me to do?" she asks. "You want me to get you out of here?"

"No," he says. "You're…you're supposed to talk me into this."

"Is that what you want?" she asks.

"I…I don't know," he says.

"Remus, you deserve to be happy," she says. "More than anyone I know. But so does Cass. If you can't do that for her, if you can't find peace with the idea that you can be happy, you need to let her go."

"I don't understand?" he asks. "You don't want me to marry her?"

"Of course I do," she says. "You're my best friends. I adore you… All I can say, Remus, is that I'm going to do everything I can to rid the world of the prejudice you encounter. Like I have been for the past five years."

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"It's been a secret," she says. "I literally only stopped arguing with the Minister about it three days ago. But I've managed to abolish every piece of anti-werewolf legislation or policy within the Ministry. It goes public in 2 days time."

"Hermione," he says, going white as a sheet.

"I know it's not everything, love," she says. "it's not even 10%. But I'm trying and I'm going to keep trying, I promise."

"Oh Hermione," he says, throwing his arms around her and burying his face in her shoulder.

"If I keep trying, will you?" she asks softly. "Please?"

"Yes," he says. "I will."

"Good," Hermione says. "That's going to make Cass's night."

"So where are your children?" he asks, getting to his feet and starting the walk down to the ballroom.

"With Regulus," she says. "Poor Bella is practically housebound anyway, so they decided to stay home and said they'd look after my babies."

"How long before you're housebound?" he asks, glancing down at her very pregnant belly.

"Not long enough," she says, rolling her eyes. "I've told Sirius I'm not doing this again."

"You know you will," he says. "You love having children – it's just these last few weeks you can't stand."

"Nope, this is it, I swear," she says, grinning as they head into the ballroom. "I need to say hello to James. Good luck, Remus."

"I love you, Hermione Black," he says. "Thank you so much."

* * *

"You're an idiot, James Potter," Lily says, as she hefts Harry up and carries him out the room.

"Don't you think Harry's a little old to be carried around like that?" Sirius says drily; James rolls his eyes.

"He's 8 years old," James says. "He's far too old."

"Only a few years until Hogwarts now," Remus says, patting James's knee as he stifles a yawn.

"Sirius is the one that should be worried," James says. "Astra's going on Monday!"

"Shut up, I can't talk about it," Sirius says, his eyes already filling with tears. "I'm too young to have a baby going to Hogwarts. What the fuck has happened to us?"

"You tell me," Remus says. "You're one with five children."

"Six," Hermione says, throwing a quill at James's head as she walks into the room. "What on earth did you do to Lily, you moron?"

"Nothing," James says. "All I said was maybe we should skip the family visit to Petunia this year. She hates us enough already."

"She's her sister," Hermione says. "Maybe if you didn't actively try to make them hate you, it wouldn't be so bad."

"Yeah, right," James says, rolling his eyes. "And her son's a fucking brat – honestly I've never met a child I didn't like but that boy can go straight back to the depths of hell, and take her nasty husband with him."

"Ass," Hermione says, whacking him with a piece of parchment.

"Wait, can we go back?" Remus says. "You said six, Hermione?"

"Yeah," she says, patting her bump. "It looks like I'm growing two instead of one."

"Shut up," Remus gapes. "Oh, guys, congratulations. That's amazing news."

"That really is great," James says, laughing as they fall into a huge group hug.

"What about you, James?" Sirius asks. "When are you and Lily going to give Harry a little brother or sister?"

"Ask Lily," James says, rolling his eyes. "I would love more children."

"So would I," Sirius says, shooting Hermione a side-eye.

"Say that one more time, I swear," Hermione says. "I feel like I've done nothing but be pregnant for the past 11 years."

"But you're so beautiful when you're pregnant," Sirius says, leaning up and kissing her deeply.

"I love you," Hermione says drily. "Remus, more kids?"

"I think 2's enough for Cass," Remus says. "Especially since they're so close in age."

"Well, looks like Peter's going to beat you all," Hermione says. "With the wives he's going through."

"What's he got that we don't have?" Sirius asks ruefully.

"A good personality?" Hermione says, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm kidding," he says gently. "I know I've been blessed. But some of the girls Peter's been marrying, I swear to Merlin, I have no idea how…"

"Maybe he's got a huge…package?" Hermione suggests, grinning.

"As if," James smirks.

"You should be nicer to that poor boy," Hermione says. "Ooh and maybe go and make up with your wife before she changes the locks."

"You're joking?" James says incredulously.

"As if," she repeats back to him mockingly.

"Honestly it's as if we're 17 again," he says. "I'm going, see you tomorrow, guys."

"We should be getting to bed," Hermione says to Sirius. "We need to take Astra to Diagon Alley for one last check tomorrow morning."

"Okay, wife," he says. "Let's go."

"Night, guys," Remus says. "Thanks for coming and keeping me company. I'm proud of Cass but I hate when she's away."

* * *

"Come on," Sirius says, leading his family down the platform. "We're going to miss the train if we're not careful."

"You're the one that made us late, Dad," Astra says, rolling her eyes as she hurries ahead, looking for her cousins. "Harry's going to be nervous, we were supposed to be here."

"Don't do that," Sirius says. "You're the spit of your mother, I swear."

"Daddy, where is Mum?" Orion asks, looking up at his father. "She promised she'd be here."

"She will be," Sirius says. "I'm sure she's here somewhere."

"There they are," Astra says, running forwards and throwing her arms around Auntie Lily. "How are you?"

"You're too grown-up for your own good sometimes," Lily chuckles as she rubs her cheek reassuringly.

"That's what I'm saying," Sirius laughs, lifting up his youngest, Isla, and putting her on his shoulders. Behind him, the three others, Leo, Vega and Altair, all too young for Hogwarts, are bouncing around Harry and Orion, laughing and saying goodbye.

"How are you feeling today, James?" Sirius asks.

"Don't look at me," James says, hiding his face in his hands. "I'm fine."

"You're a liar," Sirius says, clapping his best friend on the back. "Don't worry, mate, I've been crying all morning."

"Oh, you're both as bad as each other," Lily says. "Where's your wife?"

"There," Astra says, pointing over James's shoulder to where Hermione is standing, watching a small brunette girl with a pained expression on her face.

"I'll get her," Sirius says. "Astra, sweetheart, say goodbye to your brothers and sisters."

He wanders down the platform to where Hermione is standing and puts his arms around her shoulders, hugging her from behind. "Is that her?" he asks gently.

"Yes," she says, her voice thick with her tears. "And those are my parents." She points to a tall man and a pretty woman; they both are looking round with interest.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he murmurs. "I can't even imagine how hard this must be for you."

"They're my parents," she says. "I haven't seen them in 16 years. I got married. I had…6 babies. And they missed all of it."

"I know and I'm so sorry," he says. "Look at her, with so much to come."

"I know," she says. "And there's Ron…with Fred and George. It was so nice having them to stay this summer, I knew they'd be friends with Astra."

"How could they not be?" he says. "The daughter of the greatest prankster Hogwarts has ever seen, and the new up and comers. They're funny, I like them."

"Me too," she says tearfully. "And there's Draco…he'll be good to them, I'm sure."

"It won't be like before," he says. "Narcissa is one of your closest friends, they know him. They're all going to be fine."

"We should be worried about our babies," she says, turning back to where Astra and Orion are waiting. "Off they go again. One day they're all going to leave us and I don't think I'll be able to survive it."

"Of course we will," Sirius says. "Just like we've survived everything else."

"Mum, we've got to get on the train," Astra says, as Hermione and Sirius approach the group.

"I know, sweetheart," she says. "Have a great year. Write to us when you can. And we'll see you at Christmas, okay?"

"Yes, Mum," Astra says. "Bye Dad. I love you both."

"And we love you," Sirius says. "Now, go, Fred and George are waiting."

"Thanks, love you, bye," she shouts. "Orion, Harry, I'll catch you later."

"Write to me whenever you want," Hermione is telling Orion as Sirius and James both pretend they're not crying. "Be nice to the other kids, whatever house they're in. Work hard, play hard and never forget that we love you."

"I love you," Orion says, leaning up and hugging his mother. He hugs Sirius tightly, laughing as he sees his dad's tears, and then he grabs Harry and they run off, climbing onto the train. Seconds later, they reappear, waving excitedly from a window. Further down, Astra, Fred and George are all waving too.

"You think they'll be okay?" James asks Hermione quietly. She barely hears him, her eyes on a small brunette with bushy hair, who is hanging out of a window and waving to her parents.

"They'll be fine," Hermione says, turning back to Orion and blowing him a kiss. "They're going to be happy."

* * *

"Kids!" Hermione shouts up the stairs. "Come on, our guests will be here any minute."

"Sorry, Mum," Astra says, appearing at Hermione's left shoulder with a loud CRACK. On her right, Fred and George have also appeared; they both kiss Hermione on the cheek and then follow Astra down into the kitchen.

"You don't have to apparate everywhere you go, you know," she tells them, but she's smiling fondly, a memory resurfacing of a similar moment when she was just 15.

"Hey, Momma," Leo says, jumping over the banister.

"Hey, love," Hermione says. "You all packed?"

"I think so," Leo says. "Are the others here yet?"

"No," Hermione says. "But Astra, Fred and George are in the kitchen – go and join them?"

"Okay, Mum," he says, hugging her tightly and then skipping off.

"Vega," Hermione shouts. "Altair, Isla, get down here now!"

"Sorry, sorry," Vega says, stumbling down the stairs, her face still buried in a book.

"Vega, sweetheart," Hermione says, catching her daughter before she falls down the last couple of steps. "I'm happy you're reading, but maybe we should watch where we're going?"

"Sorry, Mum," she says. "Have you read this book? I can't believe everything you did when you were just a kid. Only Astra's age."

"We can talk about it later if you like," Hermione says softly. "I'm sure you have questions."

"Yes," Vega says. "I love you, Mum."

"I love you too," Hermione says, pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "Go on, go get washed up for dinner." Vega hurries off, still reading, and Hermione turns back to the stairs. "Altair, Isla, come on!"

"They're down here, Mum," Astra shouts up the stairs from the kitchen. Hermione rolls her eyes and heads down to the kitchen, ruffling Leo's hair as she walks back to the oven.

Without even turning around to look at her children, she says, "Astra, I'm going to need you to unmount George before his mother gets here. Leo, your hands are filthy, go and wash up at once. Fred, I don't know what you think you're doing with that Dungbomb but if you get it anywhere near my food, you'll be eating in the street, and Isla, if I've asked you once, I've asked you a thousand times, stop tricking your brother into eating blueberries."

She turns to see Astra hastily climbing off George's lap, Fred sneaking something back into his bag and Leo hurrying over to the sink. She performs a charm to reduce the swelling on Altair's face, confiscates Isla's fruit and smiles as the doorbell rings. "Astra, go and let your brother in please," she says, pouring out the water from the vegetables.

Five minutes later, Astra reappears, with Orion hot on her heels. "Hey, Mum," he says, bounding across the room and hugging her tightly. Behind him, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are all laughing at something Sirius is telling them, with James bringing up the rear, helping a very pregnant Lily.

"Aunt Hermione, is it true you once got 137% in a Charms exam?" Hermione asks brightly.

"Yes," Hermione says, starting to plate up the food. "Ron, where are your parents, sweetheart?"

"Coming," Ron says. "Did Fred tell you that Bill's coming too? He's got a new friend he wants to introduce to everyone."

"Okay," Hermione says. "That should be fine. James, where's Remus?"

"Late again," James says, smirking. "You know it's a nightmare getting his two out of the house. They're running circles around him, especially when Cass is away."

"Bless him," Hermione says, watching as Sirius snakes his way round the kitchen. He grabs her by the waist and kisses her deeply. "Oh hello."

"Oh, Mum, please stop," Astra groans, covering Altair's eyes as Orion does the same for Isla.

"Like we haven't had enough of you and George this holiday?" Sirius teases, kissing Hermione again and then sitting down beside Leo.

And so it came to pass that on August 31st, the Blacks, the Potters, the Weasleys and the Lupins sat down with two versions of Hermione to enjoy a family meal. As Hermione Granger sat, listened and laughed to old stories, Hermione Black watched. She watched as the younger version of herself flirted with Fred Weasley and joked with Harry Potter and talked seriously with Remus about what was coming in their 5th year. And finally, she turned to her husband and said, "It's time we told her the truth."

"Hermione we can't," Sirius says as he closes the door to her study. "She's a child."

"She's almost 16 years old," Hermione says coolly. "By that age, I'd killed. She's no child."

"She's not you, Hermione," Sirius says. "She's never suffered, not like you have. She's not ready."

"Well she needs to get ready," Hermione says.

"You are not this heartless," Sirius says. "You're just not. She's a child, Hermione, just like Orion. Would you make him do this?"

"I'm doing this _for_ Orion," Hermione says. "For Astra, and Leo, and Vega and Altair and Isla. And you. I won't lose what I fought so hard to win. I won't let them die. Not to mention Harry, Ron, James, Lily, everybody we love will perish. Please, Sirius, she can handle this. I know she can."

"Why now?" Sirius asks. "She's still got three years of her life left before she needs to leave."

"And she falls more in love with Fred everyday," Hermione says. "You don't think that's cruel? To let her love someone knowing she will lose him?"

"If someone had told you when you landed on our table that you were going to lose me," Sirius says, "that I was going to die or something, would it have stopped you from falling in love with?"

"I would have tried," Hermione says. "I would have wanted to know what was coming. And so will she."

"Okay," Sirius says. "So tell her. Tell her the story."

"I think we should tell all of them," Hermione says. "Astra, right down to Vega. They're all old enough now."

"Vega's 9," Sirius says.

"And she's already asking questions," Hermione says. "They deserve the truth, and they want to know. Just like we did when we were their age."

"Fine," Sirius says. "But you need to ask James and Remus and Molly before you tell their kids."

"Fine," Hermione says. "Ask them to come and see me. I want to work out what I'm going to say."

* * *

"What's going on, Mum?" Astra asks, as the children file into the study. Hermione is standing by the fireplace, Sirius, Molly and James in seats beside her. Remus and Lily are sitting at the desk, and all the children sit down on the empty chairs or on the floor.

"We need to tell you something," Sirius says. "Our story."

"The journey," Lily says. "How we got to here and now."

"What we lost," Remus says. "And what we gained."

"Who we hurt," James says. "Who we killed."

"And who we loved," Hermione says softly. "This is the story of how we won."

 **And that's the end! I'm not entirely sure I'm happy with how this story ended, but I think it needed to end. I love these characters very much and I wish I could have taken them further, but I really just wanted to see them happy.**

 **Thank you guys for sticking with this story - I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **All my love xx**


End file.
